Faire partie de ton passé
by MinnieMey
Summary: Hermione est en 7ème année à Poudlard et elle sort enfin avec Ron. Mais cela ne se passe pas comme elle le souhaitait. Par un malheureux hasard, elle se retrouve projetée dans le passé. Va-t-elle enfin rencontrer celui qu'elle voit sans cesse en rêve ?
1. Une relation imparfaite

**Chapitre 1 – Une relation imparfaite**

_Hermione lisait un livre dans un pré... Elle était entourée par un champ de fleurs et se sentait apaisée. Une silhouette au loin s'approchait d'elle... Celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et au sourire éclatant... Elle essaya de discerner les traits de son visage mais la luminosité du soleil l'en empêcha. Elle cligna des yeux..._

\- Hermione ! cria une voix aiguë.

Hermione leva brusquement la tête et se souvint qu'elle se trouvait dans la Salle Commune, parmi des Gryffondor bruyants. A sa gauche, deux premières années jouaient à une partie d'échec sorcier. A sa droite, trois garçons échangeaient des cartes chocogrenouille. Et devant elle : une belle rousse la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se força à lui sourire, cachant sa surprise.

\- Oui, Ginny ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu rêves ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! répondit Hermione d'un ton évasif. Elle pencha la tête sur son parchemin de potions ouvert devant elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, prenant un air soupçonneux, puis, lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Tu penses encore à Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'indigna la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux bruns bouffants. Quoiqu'elle fasse, ses cheveux restaient inexorablement épais et incoiffables. Elle avait bien tenté de se lancer un sort mais pour le moment, ses essais étaient restés infructueux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez disputés... une nouvelle fois... tenta Ginny doucement, pour ne pas braquer Hermione. Elle savait très bien que Ron faisait partie des sujets interdits en ce moment.

\- Ah ! Et qui est ton informateur ? répliqua la brune d'un air acerbe. Je suppose que c'est Harry !

\- Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver... se défendit son amie sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione vit Ginny se pencher sur son propre parchemin. Elle soupira longuement, tentant de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rejeter sa colère sur son amie.

\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, Ginny, se radoucit-elle. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment... En effet... je me suis disputée avec ton frère... Parfois, je le trouve tellement...

\- Immature ? continua la jeune Weasley.

\- Oui... Cela ne marchera jamais entre nous...

Hermione soupira une seconde fois et s'effondra sur la table en cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, elle releva vers Ginny un visage désespéré, elle était encore plus ébouriffée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un pressentiment... reprit-elle lentement.

\- Pourtant, il a fait des efforts ces derniers temps ! Il prend sur lui !

\- Oui je sais bien ! Et il fait tous ces efforts pour moi mais... Je ne sais pas... Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne... Tu ne peux pas savoir la chance que tu as, Ginny ! Tu es avec Harry et c'est le garçon idéal : il est attentionné, gentil, intelligent ! Ron est totalement différent ! J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas le garçon de mes rêves !

\- Ça y est ! Tu recommences ! s'écria Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, Hermione ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser au prince charmant ! Il n'existe pas ! Et si tu continues, tu gâcheras le moindre espoir que tu as avec mon frère ! Il t'aime !

\- Oui, je sais... souffla Hermione.

Elle était désemparée. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Ron Weasley : son ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle aimait, ou semblait aimer. Après plus de six ans, ils avaient finalement franchi le pas. Elle avait pensé que sa dernière année à Poudlard aurait modifié le comportement de son ami mais elle avait eu tort. Il était toujours aussi irresponsable et colérique.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione se sentait emprisonnée dans cette relation. Pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'ils ne se chamaillent pour un oui ou pour un non. Et cela commençait à la fatiguer sérieusement. Elle avait l'impression que sa relation n'évoluait pas. Et puis... Elle avait un pressentiment... comme si une personne l'attendait, autre part.

Dès le moment où elle avait accepté de sortir avec Ron, elle avait fait le même rêve : celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs dont elle avait du mal à retenir l'image. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait à son réveil, c'était son sourire éclatant qui semblait effacer toute la tristesse dans son cœur.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Ginny.

Et maintenant, elle commençait à regretter sa relation avec son meilleur ami.

_Et si quelqu'un d'autre l'attendait ?_

_Et si elle faisait une erreur ?_

_Et si, et si, et si..._

Toujours les mêmes questions, mais jamais de réponse valable. Alors, pour le moment, elle s'engluait dans cette relation, sans aller très loin, de peur de le regretter...

Hermione inspira longuement, sentant la panique monter en elle. Elle reprit petit à petit le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps ! dit-elle finalement.

\- Ok, j'arrête ! Sinon, tu vas encore te poser des questions pendant des heures ! Allez ! On a nos devoirs à terminer ! se réjouit Ginny pour la réconforter.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice et se remirent à travailler. Au bout de dix minutes, cependant, Hermione releva la tête, percevant le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cette chaîne autour de ton cou mais cela représente quoi au juste ?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son étrange pendentif : un sablier miniature, entouré d'un cercle épais en or massif. Le sable ne s'écoulait plus et était arrêté comme suspendu dans le temps.

\- Oh, c'est mon sablier ! s'écria Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'en troisième année, j'utilisais un Retourneur de Temps pour pouvoir suivre tous mes cours.

\- Alors, cela ressemble à ça ! Mais je croyais que tu l'avais rendu au Ministère.

\- Non, en fait, quand j'y suis allée pour l'arrêter, j'ai demandé à le garder. Mais il n'a plus aucun pouvoir !

\- Et pourquoi le portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

Hermione prit le sablier entre ses doigts et réfléchit avant de répondre. La réponse à cette question était encore un grand mystère pour elle. Ce matin, elle avait eu la soudaine envie de le mettre autour de son cou, comme si une force l'avait poussée à le faire. Ne croyant pas à ce genre de superstition, elle avait voulu résister à cette voix intérieure... Mais plus elle s'obstinait à ne pas écouter sa conscience, plus elle y pensait. Irritée mais vaincue, elle l'avait finalement mis.

\- Hum... J'avais envie de le porter, c'est tout ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant.

\- Mais enfin, c'est si...

Mais Ginny ne put terminer sa phrase car Neville Londubat, totalement essoufflé, était arrivé en trombe dans la Salle Commune.

\- Vite ! cria-t-il. Vite !

Hermione se leva subitement et se dirigea vers son camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Neville ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton aussi sérieux et strict que leur directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est... C'est... souffla le Gryffondor en se tenant les côtes. C'est Harry et Ron...

\- Que leur est-il arrivé ? s'alarma la préfète.

\- Ils sont... aux cachots ! Venez... vite !

Hermione comprit immédiatement. Elle sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers les cachots, Ginny et d'autres Gryffondors sur ses talons.

Dans le Grand Hall, elle trouva un groupe rassemblé devant l'entrée des cachots. Elle essaya de se frayer un chemin mais les élèves la poussaient dans tous les sens. Enervée, elle recula et cria d'une voix forte :

\- Poussez-vous ! Je suis préfète-en-chef ! Si vous ne reculez pas, je vous enlève des points ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Cette fois, des élèves se retournèrent pour lui dégager un chemin. Hermione arriva devant l'entrée et accéda à l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre et répercutaient sur la porte fermée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit prudemment la lourde porte menant aux cachots. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir circulaire et ne pouvait voir la scène de la bataille.

\- Protego ! cria-t-elle soudain en voyant un sort fusé sur elle.

Le sortilège, un Stupefix vraisemblablement, se répercuta contre son bouclier et s'annula. Hermione avança à pas de loup dans le couloir étroit. Les bruits de voix s'accentuaient, les sorts cognaient les murs. Le ventre serré, la Gryffondor continua à avancer, avec derrière elle, quelques courageux camarades, tels que Ginny et Neville. Enfin, elle arriva dans les cachots et là, un véritable spectacle de couleurs s'offrit à elle : des sorts blancs, rouges, bleus et verts fusaient dans tous les sens. Les Gryffondor semblaient se battre contre les Serpentard.

Hermione repéra vite Ron, qui boitait, ainsi qu'Harry dont la cape était à moitié déchirée. Elle courut vers eux tout en bloquant des sorts.

\- Harry ! Ron ! cria-t-elle. Les deux garçons se retournèrent à son appel. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Hermione ! Te voilà ! s'écria Ron, l'air soulagé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

\- On était dans les coul... commença Harry mais il fut stoppé net. Attention, Hermione, derrière toi !

Hermione eut à peine le temps de se retourner. Un éclair blanc vint la percuter en pleine poitrine. Le sortilège était tellement puissant qu'elle fut projetée en arrière. Elle vit son sablier, toujours à son cou, voler en faisant plusieurs tours sur lui-même.

Puis, vint le noir...


	2. Un lieu étrange

**Chapitre 2 – Un lieu étrange**

_Hermione releva la tête. Le ciel était magnifique : bleu, sans nuage, illuminé par un soleil éclatant. Elle se protégea les yeux, éblouie par cette intense lumière. Peu à peu, sa vue s'habitua au soleil et elle retira doucement sa main. Ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle l'émerveillait : un grand jardin, des pâquerettes, des senteurs de roses et de lilas... Elle entendit une branche craquée, elle se retourna. C'est alors qu'elle vit un jeune homme avancer vers elle : pantalon gris, chemise blanche débraillée, la cravate rouge et or à moitié défaite. Elle regarda son visage mais avait du mal à discerner ses traits._

_\- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Sans plus attendre, et comme poussée par une force inconnue, elle courut vers lui. Cependant, plus elle avançait, plus il s'éloignait. Elle tendit le bras et..._

... et se cogna violemment la main contre le mur. La douleur était si vive qu'Hermione se réveilla instantanément. Essoufflée, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, qui avait été coupée par le choc du sortilège. Doucement, elle reprit ses esprits et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Le noir avait sauvagement remplacé la lumière éclatante du soleil et elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : retourner dans cet endroit féerique, revoir le soleil, sentir les fleurs, prendre dans ses bras son prince charmant...

Mais tout avait été remplacé par du noir ! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, brusquement affolée, et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait complètement noir ! Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Était-elle devenue aveugle ? Elle n'entendait aucun son ! Était-elle devenue sourde ? Pourtant, elle était bien quelque part puisqu'une odeur forte de cire perçait ses narines.

Un vent de panique la submergea, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Où suis-je ?_

Soudain, elle entendit une porte claquer et des bruits de pas. Les sons résonnèrent dans l'étroit lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas devenue aveugle, ni sourde ! En fait, elle se trouvait enfermée dans un placard étroit, avec pour seule compagnie un balai. Elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Elle faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle entendit s'élever des voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre la conversation mais elle savait qu'il y avait trois personnes, dont un jeune homme.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Peut-être en apprendrait-elle un peu plus sur la façon dont elle avait atterri dans ce placard à balai alors qu'une minute auparavant, elle était en plein milieu d'une bataille de magie.

\- Mais Monsieur le Directeur, s'écria une voix aiguë, plaintive. Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ce n'est qu'un fauteur de troubles ! Je l'ai vu coller Miss Teigne sur le mur ! Je suis sûre que le coup du pendu, c'était aussi un de ses tours !

\- Et voilà un pauvre homme accusé sans preuve ! s'exclama une autre voix, celle d'un jeune homme, une voix sûre et supérieure. J'étais là par hasard, Rusard ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie accroché Miss Teigne !

\- Ne mentez pas, Black ! cria Rusard. Vous étiez avec ce Pettigrow et ce Potter ! Encore en train de préparer un de vos tours ! Je vous ai vu ! Vous étiez en train de tenir ma chatte par le collier !

\- Mais j'étais en train de la décrocher, bien sûr ! Pauvre chatte ! s'exclama Black, penaud. Mais Hermione avait senti le ton moqueur du jeune homme et ne croyait pas un traître mot à sa version des faits.

\- Y'avait-il d'autres témoins ? demanda brusquement une troisième voix, plus calme et plus sereine.

\- Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir ! pesta Rusard.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, professeur ! s'écria Black, faussement indigné. Il y avait James Potter et Peter Pettigrow !

\- Oh non, Monsieur le Directeur ! gémit le concierge. Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ce sont ses complices ! Leurs témoignages n'ont aucune valeur !

\- Amenez-les moi, s'il vous plaît, Argus ! demanda gentiment le Directeur.

\- Mais...

\- S'il vous plaît ! répéta-t-il plus impérieusement.

Rusard semblait l'avoir écouté puisqu'Hermione entendit des pas et une porte s'ouvrir mais elle ne l'entendit pas claquer. En effet, le concierge semblait s'être retourné pour parler au directeur.

\- Mais Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il soudainement, paniqué. Qu'allons-nous faire de Miss Teigne ? Elle est toujours collée sur le mur, sûrement collée de façon magique ! pesta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Rusard fit une pause et Hermione devina qu'il avait lancé un regard meurtrier vers le jeune Black. Ce dernier était en train de siffloter.

\- Vous savez, elle est encore très jeune, elle risque d'être traumatisée !

\- Oui... J'avais oublié Miss Teigne ! rit le Directeur, étrangement amusé par ce fait. Je vais venir avec vous Argus. Monsieur Black, restez ici quelques instants, le temps que j'aille décrocher la malheureuse créature !

Le Directeur se dirigea vers la porte et, accompagné de Rusard, sortit de la pièce.

Hermione n'entendait maintenant plus un seul bruit à part les pas lents et continus de Black. Ce dernier avait arrêté de siffler et semblait visiter le bureau du Directeur. Cela lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à sa situation plutôt étrange.

Quelques instants auparavant, elle était au milieu d'un combat acharné contre les Serpentard dans les cachots. Puis, elle avait reçu un sortilège très puissant en pleine poitrine qui l'avait fait basculer sur le sol. Elle s'était évanouie et avait repris connaissance dans ce drôle de placard, qui se trouvait dans le bureau du Directeur. Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-elle reçu un sort qui lui avait fait changer de lieu ?

Et surtout, elle avait assisté à une bien drôle de conversation : Rusard, le directeur (il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que la voix appartenait à Dumbledore, mais elle n'en était pas sûre à 100%) et le jeune homme, qui n'était autre que...

_Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, Hermione, tu fais fausse route !_ se dit-elle subitement.

_Black... Black... Black..._ Il n'y avait aucun Black en septième année, ni même dans tout Poudlard. Le seul Black qu'elle connaissait était mort plus d'un an auparavant ! Et il n'était pas étudiant ! Non, ce n'était pas logique !

Pourtant, il était très semblable au Sirius qu'elle avait connu : la voix de ce Black appartenait à un jeune homme, de 16-17 ans mais elle ressemblait sensiblement à celle du parrain d'Harry. Il avait l'air arrogant, méprisant, farceur mais également charmeur et plutôt menteur !

_Non, ça ne peut pas être Sirius ! Pourtant, il ressemble fortement au portrait que je me fais de lui étant jeune ! _pensa-t-elle.

Toute préoccupée par ses réflexions, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'entendait plus un seul bruit. Les pas du jeune Black avaient disparu.

Elle releva la tête et écouta par la porte du placard. Plus de son, plus de voix, plus rien ! Elle se demandait si elle devait sortir... Peut-être trouverait-elle des explications dans le bureau de Dumbledore. En même temps, elle avait peur de la vérité qui semblait se former dans son esprit...

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien ! Bien que les études lui accaparassent tout son temps, elle pouvait tout à fait devenir une aventurière et explorer des endroits que d'autres auraient fui.

Le cœur battant et le ventre serré, elle posa une main tremblante sur la porte du placard et tenta de la pousser. Mais à sa grande surprise (ou plutôt mauvaise surprise), la porte ne bougea pas. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, en poussant un peu plus fort, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était bloquée dans le placard à balai.


	3. Première rencontre

**Chapitre 3 – Première rencontre**

Hermione sentit un vent de panique la submerger. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment. Elle inspira et expira profondément, empêchant son angoisse de monter. Puis, elle retenta, cette fois-ci avec le battant gauche du placard. Là encore, la porte ne céda pas.

_Bon, reprends-toi, Hermione ! _s'écria-t-elle pour elle-même. _Tu es une sorcière ! Tu es même la sorcière la plus douée de tout Poudlard, tu vas bien pouvoir te sortir d'ici sans trop de difficulté !_

Elle sortit sa baguette qui, heureusement, était encore dans la poche de sa cape. Sentir le morceau de bois entre ses doigts la calma immédiatement. Tout n'était pas perdu !

\- Alohomora ! lança-t-elle sur la serrure du placard.

Cependant, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Hermione se creusa un peu plus la tête. Cela aurait été trop facile si elle avait réussi du premier coup. Si cette armoire se trouvait dans le bureau du Directeur, elle devait sûrement être fermée par un sortilège puissant.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée à un problème ardu, elle ressentit une grande excitation, une montée d'adrénaline fulgurante ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant sur un autre sort.

\- Discollaporta ! dit-elle une nouvelle fois en agitant sa baguette.

Elle échoua encore. Elle pensa à une autre formule.

\- Porta Overtus !*

\- Disfermorus !*

\- Zipas Amoretus !*

_(*NDLA : Ce sont des sorts que j'ai inventés XD)_

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait épuisé toutes les formules connues et inimaginables sur l'ouverture des portes. Elle n'avait plus son air jubilatoire. Au contraire, elle était très énervée et surtout, frustrée.

D'habitude, quand elle se trouvait confronter à une telle situation, elle allait directement à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner mais là, elle ne pouvait rien faire, même pas transplaner puisqu'à Poudlard, cela était impossible.

De rage, elle donna un coup de pied violent sur la porte.

\- Aie ! cria-t-elle, en se massant le bout du pied.

La douleur l'ayant encore plus énervée, elle frappa plusieurs fois sur la porte : des coups de pied, des coups de poing... lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

_Sauvée !_ se dit-elle, soulagée. _Dumbledore est revenu !_

\- Tu veux un peu d'aide ? demanda la voix, d'un air nonchalant.

Les espoirs d'Hermione s'envolèrent. Black, le garçon arrogant, était juste derrière la porte.

\- Eh oh ! reprit la voix. Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'ai l'impression que tu es coincée.

Hermione faillit exploser de rage. Bien sûr qu'elle était coincée ! Après s'être apaisée, elle put enfin parler.

\- Oui, je suis coincée, cria-t-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

\- Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda Black, soudainement intéressé par la voix féminine qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du placard.

\- C'est trop long à t'expliquer ! répondit Hermione en faisant une grimace.

_Quel empoté !_

\- Tu veux pas m'aider ? Euh... S'il te plait ?

\- Hum... C'est à voir ! s'écria le garçon, d'une voix calculatrice.

Hermione sentit sa rage refaire surface. _Sirius ou pas Sirius ! Il aura à faire à moi quand je serai sortie !_

\- Tu es comment physiquement ? demanda brusquement Black.

\- Quoi ? cria Hermione.

\- Tu ressembles à quoi ?

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua sèchement Hermione, comprenant où voulait en venir l'adolescent. Tu vas me laisser sortir, oui ?! cria-t-elle en oubliant toute maîtrise d'elle-même.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille avec ton futur sauveur ! fit Black, toujours de cet air supérieur.

Hermione soupira se maintenant la tête contre la porte intérieure du placard. Elle avait chaud, elle était énervée, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait envie de pleurer !

\- Hey ! T'es toujours là ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

_Reprends-toi ! Reprends-toi ! Respire ! Tu as besoin de lui pour sortir ! Alors, calme-toi !_

\- Oui, je suis toujours là, répondit simplement Hermione.

\- Oh tu m'as fait peur !

_Mais bien sûr !_ ironisa Hermione pour elle-même.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça ?

\- C'est une question pertinente, s'exclama très sérieusement Black. Tout d'abord, je veux savoir comment tu es physiquement car je trouve que sauver une belle princesse serait plus valorisant que sauver une pastèque difforme. Surtout si la belle me donne un baiser comme récompense !

Hermione faillit s'écrouler sur le sol devant l'absurdité de ces paroles.

\- Et de deux, je veux connaître ton prénom car si tu t'appelles Mélinda, Katrina, Sophie, Chantal ou Caroline, je ne te sauverai pas !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna Hermione. C'est de la discrimination !

\- Non, ce n'est pas de la discrimination, c'est juste ma vengeance personnelle face à toutes les filles qui m'ont plaqué ! En effet, ce sont toutes celles qui m'ont laissé tomber ! Bon... Je sais que ce n'est qu'un petit pourcentage par rapport à toutes celles que j'ai moi-même jeté, mais tout de même... comment dire... elles font de l'ombre à mon tableau !

Hermione se tapa la tête contre le mur. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit.

\- Bon, cela te va-t-il si je te confirme que je ne m'appelle pas Mélinda, ni Katrina, ni Sophie, ni même Chantal ou Caroline ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et je peux t'assurer que je suis une fille très bien proportionnée et mes amies disent que je suis aussi belle que Miss Monde !

Hermione regarda sa poitrine peu développée, tenta de coiffer ses cheveux pleins de nœuds et espéra du fond du cœur qu'il allait la faire sortir de là.

\- C'est qui Miss Monde ? lança Black, intéressé.

_Si je le tenais..._ grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- S'il te plait ! Pourrais-tu me faire sortir d'ici ? implora-t-elle. J'ai chaud et j'ai du mal à respirer !

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez d'être là ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir !

Silence.

Hermione n'entendait plus un bruit. Brusquement, elle ressentit une forte angoisse.

\- Hey ! T'es toujours là ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

\- Oui, je suis encore là ! répondit Black, brisant ainsi son silence. Allez ! Je vais essayer d'ouvrir par la force !

Hermione sentit son ventre se détendre ! Il allait l'aider !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce placard soit ensorcelé ! reprit Black. Je t'ai entendu essayer plein de sorts. A mon avis, il faut la forcer !

\- D'accord ! Hum... Merci !

\- A trois ! Tu pousses et moi je tire ! Un ! Deux ! Trois !

Hermione poussa de toutes ses forces sur la porte du placard et cette dernière céda immédiatement. Cependant, elle fut propulsée en avant par la violence du choc et heurta le jeune homme si fortement qu'ils basculèrent tous les deux à terre. Elle se retrouva sur lui.

Elle releva la tête et regarda le visage de son sauveur : un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs. Il l'observait avec un grand sourire. Hermione fut presque choquée par la révélation de ce visage. Elle s'agenouilla sur lui.

Black souriait toujours et posa les yeux sur sa poitrine.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas aussi bien proportionnée que tu le prétends ! s'écria-t-il mi-moqueur, mi-déçu.

Toute la haine qu'Hermione avait ressentie pour lui quand elle était enfermée dans le placard ressortit instantanément. Elle assena une gifle monumentale sur son visage, pâle mais beau.

\- Hey ! Mais ça... commença Black, mais il ne put continuer sa phrase car la porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir.

Hermione et Black, toujours sur le sol, regardèrent vers la porte et virent Dumbledore, Rusard, un adolescent à l'air chétif et un second aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Ce dernier siffla en direction du couple.

\- Et ben ! Je vois que tu en profites bien ! En plus, dans le bureau du Directeur ! Chapeau, Sirius !

Hermione resta bouche bée et regarda le jeune homme sur lequel elle était assise.

_Sirius... Sirius Black !_


	4. Se retrouver dans le passé

**Chapitre 4 – Se retrouver dans le passé**

Hermione resta interloquée pendant quelques secondes, elle commençait à comprendre, enfin, plutôt à réaliser la terrible vérité : elle se trouvait devant (sur ?) Sirius Black, un beau jeune homme de 17 ans. Il avait bien les traits du Sirius qu'elle avait connu (dans le futur ?) mais il était plus jeune, et surtout, il n'était pas marqué par ses années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

_Donc, le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés serait James, le père d'Harry et le garçon blond chétif, ce serait Peter Pettigrow... Mais pourquoi et comment ai-je atterri ici ?_

Hermione fut cependant tirée de sa réflexion par un toussotement.

\- Bon, je sais que tu m'aies reconnaissante, lança Sirius, froid et prétentieux, mais tu m'écrases un peu et surtout, tes airs de dévergondée me gêne beaucoup, surtout devant le Directeur.

\- Mes airs de quoi ? répliqua Hermione, offusquée, mais elle s'arrêta de parler immédiatement.

Elle rougit, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise et se leva rapidement. En voyant toutes les personnes la regarder bizarrement, elle tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux emmêlés. Un silence gêné s'installa dans le groupe : Sirius faisait un clin d'œil à James, Peter regardait Black avec admiration, Rusard dévisageait le couple d'un air mauvais et Dumbledore, l'air un peu plus jeune, souriait, comme si quelque chose l'amusait. Hermione, quant à elle, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, ne savait pas comment se sortir d'une telle situation : d'abord, elle était dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne et surtout, elle se trouvait dans le bureau du Directeur. Comment échapper à toutes explications ?

Pour seule réponse, Hermione eut la bonne idée de regarder ses pieds et là, elle vit des morceaux de bois éparpillés sur le sol. La porte du placard avait été fendue en deux. Par réflexe, elle leva sa baguette.

\- Reparo ! lança-t-elle, concentrée.

Quand le placard fut réparé, elle se tourna vers les cinq autres personnes qui la dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle fut quelque peu déconcertée mais prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le Directeur.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ! dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Pourrais-je vous parler seule à seul, s'il vous plaît ?

Ils étaient tous surpris, sauf peut-être Dumbledore qui souriait toujours. Après quelques instants de réflexions, ce dernier se tourna vers les quatre hommes.

\- Pourriez-vous m'attendre à l'extérieur, je vous prie ?

\- Mais Monsieur le Directeur, tenta Rusard, nous devons nous occuper de cette histoire tout de suite !

\- Je vous en prie, Argus !

Le concierge serra les lèvres, puis, se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut rejoint par les trois autres garçons. Black fut celui qui mit le plus de temps à sortir : il lança un dernier regard vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione faillit lui sauter à la gorge mais répondit par de l'indifférence, la meilleure façon de répondre aux arrogants comme lui.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Dumbledore avança vers son bureau pour s'y asseoir et proposa à Hermione de s'installer sur une chaise en face de lui.

\- Et bien, mademoiselle, pourrai-je vous demander votre nom ? Car dans mes souvenirs, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu. Et malgré mon grand âge, rit Dumbledore, je me souviens encore très bien de toutes les personnes qui sont passées dans cette école.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione... hésita-t-elle.

Devait-elle donner son vrai nom ? Elle regarda Dumbledore et vit sur son visage les traits de la sagesse et de la bonté. Elle se décida...

\- Hermione Granger ! reprit-elle plus fermement.

\- Et vous venez de quelle école, même si j'ai ma petite idée en voyant votre cape ? Il me semble que vous êtes encore un peu jeune pour travailler !

\- En effet ! répondit-elle. Je suis en septième année à... Poudlard !

Dumbledore resta silencieux, il réfléchissait mais Hermione ne savait pas comment interpréter son silence. Néanmoins, il le brisa au bout de quelques instants.

\- Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications, Miss Granger, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Puisqu'elle en était arrivée là, Hermione ne pouvait plus reculer, elle décida de tout lui révéler. Et puis, s'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre digne de confiance, c'était bien Dumbledore ! Il pourrait peut-être trouver une solution à son problème.

\- Et bien voilà ! Cela va sûrement vous paraître stupide. Oui, vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une folle mais je viens du futur !

Aucune réaction. Hermione fut déstabilisée mais ne se démonta pas et continua.

\- Il faut que je vous explique ! Je viens de l'année 1997 et je crois avoir fait un bond en arrière de... 20 ans ! Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment je suis arrivée là. Et ne croyez pas que je fais des expériences pour remonter le temps ! Non, pas du tout ! J'ai malencontreusement reçu un sortilège en pleine poitrine. Je ne sais pas quel était ce sort, je sais juste qu'il était blanc... Et ensuite, je me suis évanouie pour me réveiller dans... votre placard !

Toujours aucune réaction.

\- J'étais coincée mais bien heureusement, enfin... heureusement est un bien grand mot, je pense, dit Hermione un peu amèrement, Sirius Black était dans les parages et m'a aidé à sortir de ce placard ! C'est par la violence de ma chute que je me suis retrouvée sur lui ! Et c'est ainsi que vous m'avez trouvé. Voilà !

Hermione sentit la chaleur montée sur ses joues. Son histoire avait l'air tellement invraisemblable. Elle regarda dans les yeux le directeur et le supplia de la croire en y mettant le plus de convictions dans son regard. Ce dernier lui sourit finalement. Le cœur d'Hermione s'allégea brusquement.

\- Je ne vois aucune once de mensonge dans ce que vous dites, Miss Granger ! dit-il calmement. Et puis, je trouve qu'elle est très vraisemblable : vous êtes habillée aux couleurs des Gryffondor, vous avez l'air d'une sorcière douée, votre récit semble cohérent, et surtout...

Dumbledore montra du doigt le pendentif autour du cou d'Hermione. Cette dernière baissa la tête et regarda son sablier. Elle resta interdite devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle prit le Retourneur de Temps entre ses doigts et le regarda plus attentivement : quand elle l'avait mis ce matin, le sable ne coulait plus, il ne fonctionnait plus mais maintenant, le sable s'écoulait dans le petit objet de verre. Son ventre se serra...

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. Normalement, il ne devrait plus marcher !

\- Et bien ! Je crois que le sort que vous avez reçu l'a remis en marche ! De plus, je connais bien ces types de retourneur de temps et normalement, vous ne pouvez revenir en arrière que de quelques heures, tout au plus !

\- Mais nous sommes en...

\- 1977 ! C'est bien ça, Miss Granger !

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas...

\- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire !

Hermione regarda avec espoir son Directeur. Bien sûr que lui devait savoir comment retourner dans le futur. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rester une minute de plus dans ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. De plus, le plus loin elle était de Black, le mieux elle se sentirait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, elle avait ressenti une sorte de magnétisme, comme s'il était...

_Non, non !_ pensa-t-elle en chassant ses pensées. _Sirius est mort ! C'est le parrain d'Harry ! Lui, il ne fait partie que du passé ! Et toi, tu n'es pas d'ici !_

\- Je crois que vous allez devoir rester ici quelques jours, ou bien même quelques semaines... commença Dumbledore.

\- Comment ? s'écria brusquement Hermione, sortant de sa rêverie. Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai...

\- Pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment vous faire revenir dans votre monde. J'ai besoin de conseils et j'ai quelques amis qui pourraient m'aider mais cela risque de prendre du temps. De plus, nous devons savoir quel sort vous avez reçu et je pense que cela va être plus compliqué que prévu !

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! J'ai mes cours et...

\- Mais vous suivrez les cours ici bien sûr !

Hermione resta bouche bée devant l'absurdité de ses paroles ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de suivre des cours ! Mais voyant le regard ferme de Dumbledore, elle s'inclina.

\- Bon d'accord ! répondit-elle finalement, la tête baissée. Mais je ne sais pas comment je vais me présenter... Enfin, ça va sembler bizarre qu'une élève arrive comme ça en dernière année.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! rit le Directeur. Nous allons monter notre propre mensonge ! Et je suis sûre que vous serez tout à fait capable de tenir ce rôle d'actrice !

Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle se sentit soudainement vidée de ses forces, comme si la vérité lui avait assené un coup sur la tête ou bien... était-ce le contre-coup du sort qu'elle avait reçu en pleine poitrine...

Au bout de 10 minutes de conversation et de négociation sur sa nouvelle identité, Hermione sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, traînant les pieds.

\- Ah enfin ! s'écria Black en voyant sortir Hermione. Ses deux autres amis Gryffondor étaient toujours là, ainsi que Rusard qui semblait proche de l'apoplexie.

\- Monsieur Black ! s'exclama Dumbledore derrière le dos d'Hermione. Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, accompagner Miss Stagent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses appartements ? Pourriez-vous également empêcher tout élève de lui poser des questions, en tout cas, pour ce soir ? La situation sera mise au clair demain matin au petit déjeuner.

Sirius acquiesça.

\- Merci !

\- Mais, Monsieur le... commença Rusard, d'une voix plaintive.

\- Argus, venez dans mon bureau, ainsi que Messieurs Potter et Pettigrow ! Nous allons régler cette histoire calmement.

Les trois hommes le suivirent silencieusement. Hermione se retrouvait maintenant seule avec Sirius.

\- Alors, comment... ? commença-t-il.

Hermione leva subitement sa main droite pour lui demander de se taire.

\- J'ai besoin de repos ! dit-elle faiblement.

Sirius la dévisagea mais l'emmena vers sa nouvelle maison sans un mot.


	5. Au temps des Maraudeurs

**Chapitre 5 – Au temps des Maraudeurs**

Sirius sortit du vestibule, descendit quelques marches et arriva dans le couloir. Il prit le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, tout en veillant à ce qu'Hermione le suive bien. Cette dernière était bien derrière lui mais elle ne faisait pas attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Elle ne voyait pas les merveilleux tableaux qui discutaient tranquillement entre eux, ni les armures qui bougeaient leur épée pour effrayer tous ceux qui passaient devant eux, ni même l'escalier qui jouait fréquemment des tours en se déplaçant à tout moment. Sirius regarda Hermione avec intérêt. D'habitude, les nouveaux venus étaient émerveillés par ce spectacle hors du commun mais la jeune fille qu'il menait vers sa nouvelle maison était dans ses pensées et restait obstinément tête baissée, silencieuse. Sirius se retint de parler et continua son chemin.

Le silence d'Hermione masquait en réalité son esprit bouillonnant. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait un moyen pour la faire revenir à son époque mais elle ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle aussi devait trouver une solution. Et la première chose qu'elle comptait effectuer était de chercher des informations sur son sablier. Elle savait que le pouvoir de remonter le temps avait été découvert une quinzaine d'années auparavant par un grand sorcier nommé Clarence Wilford. Mais elle n'avait jamais essayé d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange personnage toujours en vie mais aujourd'hui éloigné du monde sorcier. Peut-être devait-elle lui écrire ? Ou peut-être...

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla brusquement. Elle se frotta les yeux et dut se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée, son front était brûlant et ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Le couloir commença à tanguer. Elle vit le dos de Sirius qui continuait à avancer sans se soucier d'elle. Elle se sentit extrêmement seule et une peur soudaine l'envahit. Elle leva la main vers lui mais fut incapable de crier un seul mot. A bout de force, elle s'écroula sur le sol...

_\- Hermione ! Réveille-toi !_

\- Hey ! Réveille-toi ! fit une voix anxieuse.

Hermione sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle se réveilla de ce bref rêve et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le visage de Sirius en gros plan, en face du sien. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et penché sur elle, il tentait de l'embrasser.

\- Hey ! cria-t-elle en lui bloquant le visage. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Hermione se débattit, sentant la force revenir en elle et lui donna un coup sur la tête. Sirius recula en se frottant le front.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu es si violente avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

\- Et tu te poses la question ! s'indigna Hermione en se relevant.

Sirius se leva également, en la regardant d'un air triste et en se massant la tête.

\- Arrête de faire ton chien battu ! lui cria-t-elle. Tu voulais faire quoi là ?

\- Mais je voulais juste te donner un baiser ! Tu t'étais évanouie, donc, je me disais qu'un baiser aurait pu te réveiller ! dit-il avec assurance comme si c'était la chose la plus banale à faire. Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de...

\- Et ça te prend souvent d'embrasser les jeunes filles faibles ?! coupa-t-elle.

\- Oh, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois une jeune fille faible, fit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et la caressa.

Interloquée, Hermione balaya sa main pour qu'il lâche ses cheveux et sortit sa baguette en reculant d'un pas.

\- Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle. Et ne tente plus jamais de m'embrasser !

\- Okay ! Okay ! dit-il en levant les mains pour l'apaiser. Je m'excuse !

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot !

\- Et si je te le jure ?

Sirius mit la main sur son cœur et récita : « Je jure solennellement que je ne tenterai plus jamais de t'embrasser sauf si c'est pour une extrême urgence ! »

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! s'écria Hermione en grinçant des dents et en agitant le bout de sa baguette vers lui.

\- Je jure solennellement que je ne tenterai plus de t'embrasser sauf si c'est toi qui décides de m'embrasser !

\- Mais tu rêves !

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu si hostile ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air innocent. Beaucoup de filles rêvent de m'embrasser !

\- Eh bien pas moi ! Et je ne suis pas hostile ! C'est toi qui m'épuises ! Maintenant, emmène-moi vers ma chambre !

Hermione dit ces derniers mots en agitant une nouvelle fois le bout de sa baguette.

\- Ceci n'est pas un jouet ! s'écria-t-il en faisant baisser sa baguette d'une main. Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre mais s'il te plait, range ta baguette ! Je n'ai pas essayé de te violer non plus !

\- Qui sait ? glapit Hermione.

Deux jeunes adolescentes passèrent devant eux et les regardèrent en pouffant de rire. Hermione leur lança un regard meurtrier. Elle rangea toutefois sa baguette dans sa cape et croisa les bras.

\- Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça ! reprit Sirius en souriant. Tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre !

\- Toi, tais-toi ! aboya-t-elle.

Sirius soupira de façon si exagérée que les deux jeunes filles, en bon public, rirent de plus belle. Sirius prit cette occasion pour commencer à faire son intéressant : il les prit à témoin et leur raconta la mésaventure qu'il avait eu avec Hermione en exagérant tous les faits. Celle-ci soupira d'énervement.

\- Bon, tu as fini de faire l'idiot ! cria-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le couloir du septième étage.

\- Au revoir, charmantes demoiselles ! lança Sirius vers ses nouvelles conquêtes. Comment j'étais ? lui demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

\- Et tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je pense qu'elles te trouvaient amusant ! Mais si tu veux, tu peux aller les rejoindre ! Je peux tout à fait trouver mon chemin toute seule !

\- Ne serais-tu pas jalouse ?

\- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! s'indigna-t-elle. Qui serait jalouse de tes copines ? Pas moi en tout cas !

Sirius la dévisagea subitement, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air agacé

\- Mais je ne ris pas ! Sinon, tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, tu t'es évanouie subitement. Je me suis inquiété, tu sais ! Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, ça ira, répondit-elle sentant son énergie disparaître.

\- Tu es sûre que... ?

\- Non, ça ira ! dit-elle plus fermement.

Sirius l'observa longuement. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais garda ses pensées pour lui. Il continua son chemin en lui jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs.

Sirius et Hermione arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la même que la jeune fille connaissait. Le portrait était en train de prendre le thé avec une de ses voisines et dégustait un gâteau sec.

\- Le mot de passe est Tête de Citrouille, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Correct ! lança la Grosse Dame en s'ouvrant vers un long couloir étroit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Les murs étaient drapés de grands rideaux en soie rouge. Les fauteuils et le canapé, positionnés devant une large cheminée, avaient l'air toujours aussi confortable. Quelques élèves étudiaient sur la table de travail qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient l'habitude d'occuper. Et deux grandes portes, chacune de chaque côté de la pièce, menaient vers les dortoirs des filles et des garçons.

\- Bon, voici la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, c'est très cosy et tu... commença-t-il en entrant dans la confortable pièce.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers le dortoir des filles.

\- Hey ! Attends ! Tu vas où ? cria-t-il en la rattrapant. Il lui prit le bras et la retourna vers lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! Je sais où je vais !

\- Mais comment tu... ?

\- Dumbledore m'a déjà tout expliqué ! Ta tâche est terminée, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations maintenant, SIRIUS BLACK !

Hermione avait intensifié sa voix en prononçant le nom du parrain d'Harry.

\- Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! Pourquoi tu te trouvais dans le placard de Dumbledore ? Et d'où tu viens ? Et c'est quoi ton prénom, d'abord ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle en tentant de libérer son bras.

Leur altercation ne passa pas inaperçue. Ils étaient le centre des regards. Certains s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Lâche-là, Black ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Sirius se retourna et vit une belle jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts s'approcher de lui. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Oh ! Evans ! Et pourquoi t'écouterai-je donc ? Que vas-tu me faire ? Me mettre en détention ? M'emmener chez le Directeur ? Ou bien me faire écrire des lignes ?

Il dit ces mots avec ironie et certaines personnes du public, des filles, rirent de sa remarque. Sentant un relâchement dans la poigne de Sirius, Hermione se débattit de plus belle pour échapper à sa prise mais il serra son poing plus fort.

\- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir ma belle ! On a quelque chose à terminer !

\- Lâche-là Black ! cria une nouvelle fois Evans. Sinon, tu le regretteras !

La préfète-en-chef sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Black.

\- Ohhh, des menaces ! siffla ce dernier.

Il détendit alors sa prise et Hermione put se libérer. Sans se retourner, elle courut vers le dortoir des filles. Elle ouvrit la grande porte, monta les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Elle s'effondra ensuite sur le premier lit venu. Elle était épuisée.

Un sentiment de solitude et de désespoir la submergea : sans ses amis pour la soutenir, Hermione se sentait perdue. Sa discussion avec Dumbledore l'avait frustrée. Elle ne voulait pas attendre deux semaines, ni deux mois, ni deux ans ! Non, il n'était pas question qu'elle reste deux ans dans ce passé totalement étranger : les élèves, les professeurs et ce Sirius Black... La ressemblance de Sirius avec le garçon de ses rêves l'avait frappée mais elle refusait d'y croire...

Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et releva la tête pour voir la personne qui venait la déranger. C'était la jeune fille rousse qui avait tenté de l'aider. Cette dernière se dirigea vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit évasivement Hermione.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de la tranquillité et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler avec qui que ce soit, enfin, avec toute personne étrangère à son époque.

\- Sirius est vraiment quelqu'un d'impossible, continua la rousse sans faire attention au froncement de sourcils qu'Hermione lui avait lancé. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire remarquer. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal.

\- Non, non...

\- Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis préfète-en-chef en septième année, donc, si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à venir me voir !

Hermione observa Lily. Son grand sourire lui était insupportable. Elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Elle remarqua ses beaux yeux verts qui ressemblaient à ceux d'Harry. A cette pensée, elle se radoucit et tenta de sourire, sourire qui se transforma en grimace, tellement son visage était crispé.

\- Je suis Hermione... Stagent ! Ravie de te connaître !

\- Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je suis arrivée cette après-midi.

\- Je m'en doutais ! Tu es en septième année aussi ?

Hermione acquiesça. Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'insigne de préfète en chef de Lily : un P majuscule en argent. Elle le regarda avec amertume. Elle avait dû rendre le sien à Dumbledore pour ne pas semer le doute et cela lui avait déchiré le cœur.

\- Eh bien ! On sera ensemble ! se réjouit Lily. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Et n'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! A bientôt !

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Même après le départ de la jeune fille, Hermione observa longtemps la porte du dortoir avec rancœur. Cette fille semblait sympathique mais elle avait du mal à apprécier sa gentillesse.

_C'est moi qui devrais être préfète en chef !_

Sur cette dernière pensée, Hermione plongea la tête dans son oreiller et ne pensa plus à rien.


	6. Poudlard, 20 ans dans le passé

**Chapitre 6 – Poudlard, 20 ans dans le passé**

\- Bonjour Chers Elèves ! dit d'une voix forte Albus Dumbledore. Avant de commencer votre petit-déjeuner, je souhaiterais vous rappeler les dernières consignes avant le grand Concours des Connaissances de Sorcellerie Magique, organisé en collaboration avec l'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie de Wichita Falls. Comme vous le savez tous, cet événement approche à grands pas puisqu'il se déroulera dans une semaine. Les suggestions d'activités ont été finalisées vendredi dernier par vos deux préfets en chef et vos professeurs. Miss Evans, si vous voulez bien nous rapporter les conclusions de cette réunion.

Lily, les cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air strict sans pour autant lui enlever sa beauté, se dégagea de la table des Gryffondor et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs, un parchemin à la main.

\- Bonjour à tous ! déclara la préfète d'une voix claire. Les professeurs, Chris et moi-même avons convenu du programme final pour ce grand évènement que vous attendez tous avec impatience. L'emploi du temps, comme vous avez pu le voir, a été affiché ce matin dans toutes les Salles Communes. Dans les idées qui ont été retenues, nous avons notamment gardé la suggestion d'une chasse au trésor et d'un bal costumé. D'ailleurs, pour cet événement, nous avons invité les Pit Tigers à venir jouer leurs tous derniers titres.

A ce nom, des cris d'adolescentes se firent entendre. Evans voulu reprendre la parole mais les jeunes filles continuèrent leur crise d'hystérie. Parmi elle, une blonde s'évanouit et s'écroula sur le sol. Le groupe de musique semblait être un véritable phénomène.

\- S'il vous plait, mesdemoiselles, un peu de retenue ! cria d'une voix excédée le professeur McGonagall qui s'était levée pour les calmer. Miss Gully, veuillez emmener Miss Chains à l'infirmerie, je vous prie.

Les élèves se calmèrent peu à peu et Lily put continuer son discours.

\- Vous pourrez retrouver le programme complet sur le panneau d'affichage. Je dois vous rappeler qu'on attendra de tous les élèves une attitude irréprochable pendant ces deux semaines de compétition. Bien que le but de notre école soit de remporter ce concours, le jeu ne prendra pas le dessus sur l'objectif réel de cette compétition, c'est-à-dire, l'échange interculturel, l'amitié et le plaisir. C'est pourquoi toute attaque envers l'équipe adverse sera sévèrement punie. Les préfets ainsi que Chris et moi-même serons très vigilants à ce sujet. Pour toute réclamation, nous sommes à votre disposition. Merci pour votre attention.

La jeune fille partit s'asseoir à sa table sous quelques applaudissements.

\- Merci pour votre intervention Miss Evans, reprit Dumbledore. Je vois que vous êtes tous impatients de manger mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous faire une dernière annonce. Comme certains l'ont remarqué, nous avons accueilli une nouvelle élève. A cause de son voyage et de son arrivée mouvementée, je n'ai pu vous la présenter hier soir. Miss Stagent, si vous voulez bien venir nous rejoindre, s'adressa le Directeur vers une porte sur sa droite.

La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs élèves se levèrent pour observer la jeune fille qui fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Quelques adolescentes pouffèrent de rire en voyant sa coupe de cheveux : une grande touffe de cheveux bruns épais lui arrivait en dessous des épaules. La jeune fille semblait sortir d'un cours de Sortilège mal assuré. D'autres élèves se fichaient totalement de sa venue et se racontaient les derniers ragots, notamment qui était le dernier couple de la semaine. Les garçons, en revanche, étaient intéressés par l'arrivée d'une élève et regardaient avec avidité la jeune fille qui arrivait au milieu de la salle. Malgré son allure débraillée, elle était plutôt mignonne.

Hermione, quant à elle, balaya d'un bref regard la Grande Salle. Elle en avait déjà assez de toute cette mascarade et voulait s'asseoir rapidement sur la première chaise venue pour se cacher derrière son bol de céréales. Ce matin, elle avait trouvé une note sur sa table de chevet lui demandant d'aller directement dans l'anti-chambre, à côté de la Grande Salle. Elle avait attendu là-bas avec beaucoup d'impatience. Elle n'avait pas envie de mener une vie toute tranquille alors qu'elle devait absolument faire des recherches. Aller à la bibliothèque la démangeait depuis son réveil.

\- Je vous présente Hermione Stagent, continua Dumbledore. Miss Stagent est anglaise mais elle a étudié à l'école de Beauxbatons, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie française car ses parents travaillaient en France. Ils sont maintenant revenus au Royaume-Uni pour des raisons professionnelles et leur fille les a suivis. Elle a donc été obligée de se trouver une nouvelle école et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle a choisi Poudlard. Je vous ai fait grâce de la cérémonie du Choixpeau, nous avons fait sa répartition en privé et Miss Stagent a été répartie chez les Gryffondor en septième année. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez tous avec le même enthousiasme que les professeurs et moi-même l'avons fait. Bienvenue à vous, Miss Stagent !

Les professeurs applaudirent, ils furent suivis par quelques élèves, les autres étant trop occupés à discuter ou à attendre avec impatience leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Veuillez prendre place, s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir manger !

Pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor, de la nourriture apparut et quasiment plus personne ne fit attention à l'arrivée soudaine de cette nouvelle élève, ce qui la soulagea. En effet, elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, sauf si c'était pour répondre à une question d'ordre scolaire. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient brûlantes de honte et elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir se fondre dans la foule. Son regard fut attiré par une main levée parmi les Gryffondor et elle posa les yeux sur son possesseur : un beau brun aux cheveux mi-longs, souriant à pleines dents. Il lui demandait de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'ignora en passant son chemin et en trouvant une place entre un jeune garçon roux et un autre à lunettes, cinq mètres plus loin.

Elle se servit en toast et mangea en silence. Les personnes à proximité ne lui posèrent aucune question bien que la curiosité leur brûlait les lèvres. Hermione mâchait son pain avec une telle vigueur et une telle nervosité qu'aucun élève ne voulait s'approcher d'elle. Elle engloutit à grande vitesse son petit-déjeuner et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'une voix derrière elle l'interpella.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Hermione se retourna et vit Lily, accompagnée des deux garçons qu'elle avait vu hier dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un autre aux cheveux châtains, les yeux cernés, et pour son plus déplaisir, Sirius Black.

\- Ça va ! répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je te présente James Potter, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor et pour info, c'est mon petit ami, reprit Lily en désignant le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Ce dernier, dans un geste d'affection possessive, prit Lily par la taille. Je crois que tu l'as rencontré hier dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

\- En effet !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détailler avec beaucoup d'attention le père de son meilleur ami. Elle avait été frappée par la ressemblance de James avec Harry. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait à part qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes yeux verts et qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes. Comme beaucoup de gens le lui avaient affirmé, Harry possédait les yeux de sa mère, Lily, et Hermione pouvait enfin vérifier la vérité de ces paroles.

\- Voici Peter Pettigrow !

Elle dévisagea pendant quelques secondes Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se souvenait très bien de sa rencontre avec lui en troisième année. Il ressemblait peu au Peter qu'elle avait rencontré car celui-ci avait passé treize ans de sa vie dans la peau d'un rat et avait hérité de certains traits. Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt vingt ans plus tôt, il avait bien meilleure mine : c'était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu-gris, à l'air chétif et légèrement grassouillet mais plutôt mignon dans son genre. Il avait l'air d'un petit ange qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Malgré son air angélique, elle avait envie de lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais dans le contrat qu'elle avait passé avec Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler à qui que ce soit son futur. Sinon, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur l'avenir de ces personnes. Elle se contenta alors de lui lancer un regard noir. Peter, sentant sa forte animosité, recula d'un pas mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Bon, tu connais Sirius Black ! Je crois que vous avez eu le plaisir de faire connaissance.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna Hermione.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ma douce ? s'inquiéta Sirius en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Hermione ignora sa remarque désobligeante pour porter son regard vers le quatrième garçon : un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains courts, à l'air fatigué mais à l'œil averti et intelligent. Elle vit un insigne de préfet brillé sur le pan gauche de sa cape.

\- Et là, c'est... commença Lily.

\- Remus Lupin ! finit Hermione.


	7. Dans son rôle d'Hermione Stagent

**Chapitre 7 – Dans son rôle d'Hermione Stagent**

Tous sursautèrent au nom qu'elle avait donné. Cette dernière avait pensé tout haut. Elle s'en rendit compte en voyant les regards surpris et perplexes du groupe.

\- Comment tu connais son nom ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Oh, j'en ai entendu parler, c'est tout ! rit Hermione en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu as entendu parler de moi ? s'enquit Remus, inquiet.

\- Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a parlé de toi ! se rattrapa-t-elle en remarquant son visage plus blême que jamais. Oui, on a discuté de toi hier, il m'a dit que tu étais préfet ! Voilà !

\- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! J'ai cru un moment que tu avais des dons de voyance à la Friedenstatt ! s'écria Lily.

\- Friedenstatt ?

\- Oui, le professeur de Divination ! C'est celle qui est habillée tout en blanc sur l'estrade, chuchota-t-elle en posant son regard sur la table des professeurs.

Hermione regarda vers l'endroit que lui indiquait Lily et aperçut, en effet, une femme âgée habillée de blanc, sans ornements, qui discutait avec un autre professeur dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

\- C'est une vieille excentrique ! Elle est complètement cinglée, elle a toujours des sortes de visions totalement saugrenues ! Sinon, comment tu trouves Poudlard ?

\- Oh, c'est très joli ! dit Hermione, vaguement, pressée d'en terminer afin d'aller au plus vite dans la Bibliothèque. Ses jambes la démangeaient mais elle ne devait pas éveiller des soupçons et elle fit taire son impatience.

\- Eh bien ! Je vois qu'il t'en faut plus pour t'impressionner, intervint James. La première fois que je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle, j'étais époustouflé !

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond : ce dernier représentait un ciel gris et orageux.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama brusquement Hermione, elle avait oublié de feindre l'ignorance. On en avait un pareil dans mon école, c'est pour ça !

\- Tu viens de Beauxbatons, c'est ça ? demanda Remus, en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait repris quelques couleurs et la dévisageait d'un air intéressé.

\- Euh... oui, c'est bien ça !

\- C'est bizarre ! Je pensais que ce plafond était unique !

\- Oh mais il n'est pas aussi grand, tu sais, fit Hermione en se forçant à sourire. Il est beaucoup plus petit...

\- Ah... répondit Remus, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Sinon, tu aimes le Quidditch ? demanda à son tour James, impatient. Le premier match est dans un mois et il nous manque un poursuiveur. On compte faire des recrutements, peut-être que ça peut t'intéresser ?

\- Euh... sans façon ! Je suis vraiment pas à l'aise sur un balai !

\- Mais t'aimes ça au moins ?

\- Oui, oui !

\- Arrête de l'agresser James ! s'écria Lily.

\- Mais je l'agresse pas ! Je lui demande juste si ça l'intéresse. Moi, j'aurais préféré que Patmol vienne jouer dans l'équipe mais il préfère courir les filles, ce sale cabot !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le cabot ? répliqua Sirius en lui lançant un regard qui semblait plein de sens. Tu veux que je t'aiguise les bois, Cornedrue ? Tu sais que j'ai de belles dents pointues !

\- C'est bon les garçons ! Arrêtez votre petit jeu ! stoppa Lily, contrariée. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ! Ils sont un peu bizarres mais ils s'adorent !

Hermione ne répondit rien car la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était de trouver un livre sur Clarence Wilford.

\- Bon, je dois aller à la Bibliothèque ! fit-elle subitement, en se levant de table, n'en pouvant plus. Je dois emprunter quelques livres. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance !

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé une fille encore plus studieuse que toi, ma chérie, sourit James.

\- Mais on a cours de Métamorphoses, là ! s'écria Lily en regardant sa montre. Je te montrerai la Bibliothèque après le cours, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oui, si tu veux, se résigna Hermione, frustrée. Elle aurait pu y aller toute seule mais elle devait suivre les consignes de Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire, réagir et vivre comme une nouvelle élève.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers le Grand Hall. La plupart des filles regardaient le groupe de garçons avec avidité. Comme l'avait déjà remarqué Hermione, Sirius ainsi que ses amis étaient très populaires. Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin sans faire attention aux nombreuses interpellations des adolescentes pour se faire remarquer.

\- Alors, à Beauxbatons, c'était comment ? la questionna Remus, quand ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

\- Hum... Tu entends quoi par-là ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- L'école est comment ? Ressemble-t-elle à Poudlard ou bien est-elle totalement différente ?

\- Oh, tu sais, les écoles se ressemblent beaucoup entre elles, mentit-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle chercha quelques souvenirs de ses voyages en France avec ses parents. Mais par contre, on ne porte pas d'uniformes, juste une cape légère en guise de manteau !

\- Ah oui ? C'est vrai, j'avais entendu dire que les français pouvaient s'habiller comme ils le voulaient.

\- Moi, on m'a dit que les français étaient plutôt excentriques, s'exclama Peter. Est-ce que les françaises embrassent bien ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Peter ! s'écria Remus. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ?

\- J'ai connu une française il y a quelques temps, se souvint James, et elle savait très bien embrasser !

\- Ah oui ? fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu en as pensé... ?

Mais Hermione ne put entendre la suite car au moment où ils allaient tourner à droite, vers un deuxième couloir, une main la tira vers l'arrière.

Elle vit le petit groupe prendre le virage, sans faire attention à sa disparition soudaine. Elle se débattit mais son kidnappeur la tenait fermement.

\- Ah... tenta-t-elle de crier mais une autre main l'empêcha de parler.


	8. Le début des ennuis

**Chapitre 8 – Le début des ennuis**

Hermione tenta de se libérer mais son kidnappeur l'avait plaquée contre lui et la tenait fermement. Il la tira en arrière, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un renfoncement du couloir, à l'abri des regards. Il était calme, son souffle était régulier. Elle continua à se débattre mais de moins en moins violemment, comme si elle perdait ses forces.

Brusquement, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou, ce souffle se transforma en un baiser doux. Une fulgurante sensation traversa tout son corps. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle se dégagea subitement et se retourna pour faire face à la personne derrière elle. Sans grande surprise, Sirius se trouvait devant elle. Elle fut frappée par l'intensité de son regard : un regard profond et mystérieux mais en même temps mélancolique. Elle resta quelques secondes devant lui, totalement hébétée. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre ses beaux yeux gris même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Finalement, le visage de Sirius se déforma pour accueillir un grand sourire, ce même sourire qu'il lui avait lancé la veille, celui qu'elle détestait sans comprendre pourquoi. Une haine envers lui, mêlée à de la déception et de la frustration, brûla son ventre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? cria-t-elle.

Le visage de Sirius resta le même, toujours avec ce sourire, comme si voir Hermione dans cet état l'amusait. Elle enragea de plus belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? aboya-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, répondit-il en la prenant par la taille. Et tu peux m'appeler Sirius !

\- Je t'appellerai comme je veux ! Maintenant, lâche-moi immédiatement !

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte et le repoussa violemment.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'enfuis toujours ? se plaignit Sirius, en la prenant par la main.

\- Tu n'as pas compris à la fin ? D'abord, hier, tu m'as pris pour une idiote !

\- Comment ça ? Je t'ai sauvée tout de même ! Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu m'as fait languir dans ce trou à rat pendant des heures ! Ça t'a bien amusé, hein ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Oui, c'est ça... Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours par ta faute !

Hermione se retourna pour s'enfuir mais s'arrêta net. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient été encerclés par un groupe d'élèves qui avaient dû suivre leur dispute depuis un moment. Les filles la regardaient avec beaucoup d'animosité. Elle sentit une sueur froide parcourir son dos mais n'y fit pas attention et se fraya un chemin parmi les spectateurs. Quand elle réussit enfin à se dégager, elle courut vers la salle de Métamorphoses sans regarder derrière elle.

La porte de la salle de cours n'était pas encore fermée et elle y entra rapidement, soulagée. Elle s'assit seule à une table et attendit l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius arriva à son tour et s'assit à ses côtés.

Une chaise tomba soudain avec fracas sur le sol. Tout le monde, à part Hermione, sursauta et se retourna pour voir la cause de ce bruit : Sirius était à terre, sa cape à moitié déchirée. Les garçons commencèrent à rire, les filles lui demandèrent s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Black, les joues en feu, se leva rapidement et remit la chaise sur pied.

\- Est-ce une tenue pour venir en cours, Black ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall qui l'observait sévèrement les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner et il ne se démonta pas.

\- Reparo ! lança-t-il en levant sa baguette sur sa cape, qui parut comme neuve. Je suis désolé, professeur, je pensais montrer mes dons d'acrobates à Miss Stagent mais j'ai trébuché ! se justifia-t-il, toujours de son assurance ordinaire.

\- Et bien, je connaissais votre goût pour les acrobaties mais je ne vous savais pas aussi maladroit ! En tout cas, évitez de les faire pendant mon cours, je vous prie ! Asseyez-vous maintenant !

Le professeur se dirigea d'un pas léger vers son bureau tandis que Sirius lui fit une révérence. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire rire la gente féminine. Hermione, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel, stupéfaite par tant de gamineries.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Alors, cela t'amuse de me faire ce genre de tour ? lui souffla Sirius.

Hermione fit la sourde oreille et sortit un parchemin de son porte-document. Elle avait bien été la cause de sa chute puisqu'elle lui avait lancé un sort informulé.

\- T'aimes jouer à ça ? murmura-t-il.

Elle continua de l'ignorer et écrivit le titre du chapitre sur sa feuille. Soudain, son encrier roula sur son parchemin et en une fraction de seconde, l'encre coula le long de la table jusqu'à atterrir sur sa cape. Hermione cria en se levant.

\- Mais que vous arrive-t-il Miss Stagent ? demanda McGonagall avec colère. Déranger son cours était bien la pire chose qu'un élève pouvait faire.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur ! balbutia Hermione en se rasseyant.

Evanesco ! pensa-t-elle en levant sa baguette vers l'encre. La flaque noire disparut. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier semblait ravi de sa blague.

Incendio ! pensa-t-elle vers les vêtements de Sirius.

Sirius, les yeux effrayés, se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu qui avait pris sur son uniforme. Mais la petite flamme avait déjà fait un énorme trou dans le milieu de sa cape. A son grand désespoir, il lui était impossible de la réparer et il l'examina avec regret. L'odeur de brûlé n'échappa pas au nez averti de McGonagall qui arriva à sa hauteur tel un chat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore, Black ? cria-t-elle, bien plus énervée qu'à sa première interruption. Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor !

\- Mais, professeur... tenta-t-il.

\- J'en ai assez de vos clowneries ! Encore un tour, Black, et je vous mets en détention pour UNE semaine !

Sirius se rassit immédiatement sans faire d'histoires, sachant pertinemment que les détentions de McGonagall étaient les pires de tout le collège. Il lança un regard noir vers Hermione qui faisait mine de rien. Cette dernière continua à écrire les instructions d'une formule sur son parchemin mais arrêta subitement son geste lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air sur sa nuque. Elle se toucha l'arrière du cou et ne trouva aucune mèche de cheveux. Son sang se glaça. Elle toucha ensuite sa tête. Un soupir de soulagement la submergea : ses cheveux étaient toujours là mais ils avaient été dressés de tout leur long vers le haut.

Elle entendit des rires autour d'elle. En effet, le spectacle de ses cheveux épais pointés vers le haut devait être très amusant. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire et elle se tourna brusquement vers Sirius et le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci pouffait de rire. Elle allait lui lancer un nouveau sort, cette fois-ci plus terrible que jamais mais son geste fut interrompu par une voix aiguë. Elle sursauta.

\- BLACK ! hurla McGonagall. Sortez immédiatement de mon cours ! Et je vous mets UNE SEMAINE EN DÉTENTION !

Le professeur de Métamorphoses leva sa baguette et les affaires de Sirius s'envolèrent vers la porte. Sirius tenta de les rattraper d'une manière ridicule, qui fit rire toute la classe. Se voyant le centre de l'attention, il fit un saut de l'ange. Hermione, enfin détendue, rit également, pas de ses pitreries mais plutôt de la punition qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Miss Stagent ! cria à nouveau McGonagall. Hermione sursauta une seconde fois. Rejoignez-le également !

\- Mais professeur, je... bredouilla-t-elle, déconcertée.

\- C'est une honte de vous comporter ainsi dès votre premier jour à Poudlard ! dit le professeur d'une voix glaciale. Je ne sais pas si le Directeur vous a prévenu mais ici, on ne lambine pas et on joue encore moins pendant mes cours ! J'ai vu votre petit manège avec Black ! Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor pour que toute l'école sache quel genre de fille vous êtes et je vous mets également UNE semaine en détention pour vous apprendre le respect ! Maintenant, sortez immédiatement de la salle et que je ne vous revois pas avant ce soir ! Allez ! DU BALAI ! termina McGonagall d'une voix stridente.

A ces derniers mots, un balai apparut subitement et balaya toutes les affaires d'Hermione qui se trouvaient sur la table. Puis, il commença à lui donner des coups légers sur le dos pour qu'elle s'en aille. Hermione, sous le choc de cette brusque attitude envers elle, se leva et courut vers la sortie. Elle sentit le balai la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement dans le couloir. La porte claqua dans un bruit violent. Elle resta devant la porte fermée sans un mot.

Jamais de toute sa vie une personne ne l'avait traitée de cette façon, encore moins le professeur McGonagall de son époque qui l'aimait bien et la respectait ! Jamais personne ne s'était moquée d'elle de cette manière ! Jamais de sa vie n'avait-elle été mise en détention (mise à part peut-être en première année mais c'était pour une situation bien particulière) !

Non, jamais n'avait-elle été aussi humiliée !


	9. On fait la paix ?

**Chapitre 9 – Et si on reprenait les bases ?**

Devant ce dur constat, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette époque, de ces étrangers ! Elle avait besoin de ses repères, de ses amis, Ginny, Ron et Harry ! Elle avait envie de voir son chat Pattenrond, d'écrire à ses parents, de vivre comme une lycéenne normale dans un monde normal !

\- Hermione ! fit une voix dans son dos. Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu sais, les détentions de McGonagall ne sont pas si terribles que ça... Enfin, mise à part la fois où elle m'a fait récurer la cage des Wilipaks dans les sous-sols avec pour seul ustensile un couteau ou encore la fois où elle m'a demandé de grimper sur le toit pour éradiquer un nid de Bourgeonnardiers ou alors...

\- TAIS-TOI ! cria Hermione.

\- Mais je...

\- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se relevant.

Elle fit face à Sirius, les poings serrés et les yeux encore baignés de larmes.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie ! Tout est de ta faute !

Et avec violence, Hermione assena une lourde gifle à Sirius. Puis, elle le tapa sur la poitrine, sur les bras, lui donna des coups de pieds, sans épargner une seule partie de son corps. Sirius arrivait facilement à se protéger de ses coups et les arrêtait quasiment tous et tentait par moment de lui attraper les poignets mais elle était dans une fureur telle que sa force était décuplée.

\- C'est de ta faute s'ils se sont tous moqués de moi ! cria-t-elle en continuant de le frapper. C'est de ta faute si je suis en détention ! C'est toi qui m'as mis la honte devant Dumbledore, qui me ridiculises à tout moment, qui me fais passer pour une cruche ! J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre d'ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retrouver mes amis ! J'en ai marre !

D'épuisement, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol.

Sirius se massa ses bras meurtris et reprit son souffle. Il s'accroupit finalement à ses côtés et la laissa pleurer sans rien dire.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione s'essuya les yeux. Elle releva la tête et vit Sirius qui attendait tranquillement en regardant le mur d'en face. Son visage était inexpressif. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se moquer d'elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le prendrait mal ? Et pourquoi était-il si mystérieux par moment ? Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il, calmement, avec un doux sourire.

Son regard avait l'air bienveillant. Hermione fut frappée par la délicatesse de son visage. Elle rougit sans comprendre réellement pourquoi.

\- Oui, je vais mieux, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Il ne faut pas te chercher, à ce que je vois ! rit-il.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé ! admit-elle, honteuse.

Hermione s'était enfin rendue compte de la violence des coups qu'elle lui avait donné. Même si elle était énervée, elle n'avait pas à frapper qui que ce soit.

\- C'est pas grave ! Moi aussi, par moment, j'ai envie de tout casser !

Sirius avait dit ces mots avec beaucoup d'amertume et Hermione eut l'impression de pouvoir lire à travers ses paroles. Une grande tristesse la parcourut. Elle le dévisagea et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Un sentiment nouveau apparut en elle...

\- Mais la prochaine fois, prends Peeves ou bien Rusard comme punching-ball ! continua-t-il, en souriant. Si toutes les filles faisaient comme toi, je serais très vite plus bon à rien !

\- D'accord ! rit Hermione à son tour, en se détendant.

\- Tiens ! Tu as fait tomber ça quand tu me donnais des coups !

Sirius lui tendit son sablier. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et le prit dans sa main. Elle l'observa et fut soulagée : il n'était pas brisé. Mais subitement, elle avait pris conscience d'une chose...

\- Sirius ? fit-elle.

\- Oui, mon soleil ? lui répondit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi ! J'ai déjà un petit ami !

Sirius se tourna vers elle en la dévisageant, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Sirius ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, répéta Hermione, voyant le visage déconcerté de Sirius.

Ce dernier resta silencieux mais Hermione sentit qu'une bataille intérieure faisait rage en lui pour savoir ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes, son visage se détendit et il sourit. Hermione en fut soulagée.

\- Oui, je comprends mieux, maintenant ! déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu résistais à mon charme !

\- N'importe quoi ! rit Hermione. Comme si on ne pouvait pas te résister !

\- Maintenant, il faudra que j'ajoute Hermione à la liste des filles qui m'ont jeté !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, à Mélinda, Katrina, Sophie, Chantal et Caroline, s'ajoute aujourd'hui Hermione ! De toute façon, j'aurais jamais pu sortir avec une fille qui a une une telle coupe !

Sirius pointa du doigt les cheveux encore en l'air d'Hermione. Cette dernière sursauta en se touchant la tête.

\- Oh non ! rougit-elle.

\- Attends ! Je te répare ça !

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement léger, les cheveux d'Hermione retombèrent sur ses épaules comme si de rien n'était.

\- Merci ! fit-elle. Bon, je dois aller à la Bibliothèque ! dit-elle en se levant.

\- Il faut que je te montre où c'est ! intervint Sirius.

\- Non, c'est bon, Dumbledore m'a déjà expliqué où c'était ! A tout à l'heure !

Hermione le regarda à peine en disant ces derniers mots et s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne partit du couloir où était encore assis Sirius. Elle commença à courir vers la Bibliothèque sans comprendre pourquoi. Arrivée devant la porte de la librairie, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.


	10. Une vérité lourde à porter

**Chapitre 10 – Une vérité lourde à porter**

Avec réticence, Hermione avait dû avouer à Sirius qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais une boule au ventre persistait. Avant de remonter le temps, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions sur sa relation avec Ron. Au début, elle pensait être amoureuse de lui mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait voulu et elle en était venue à regretter son acte. Mais parce qu'elle avait des sentiments particuliers pour son ami de toujours, elle avait laissé les choses aller. A ce moment-là, elle ne savait pas comment les interpréter, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait compris. Elle savait dorénavant qu'elle ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour Ron...

Enfin, elle avait réussi à comprendre les signaux que lui lançaient son cœur et son corps. Sa colère, sa frustration, sa perte de contenance et ses violentes bagarres avec le futur parrain d'Harry... Toutes ces émotions, tous ces éclats, elle les avait enfin compris... Ses rêves avaient essayé de la mettre sur la bonne voie, son cœur lui avait montré le chemin à suivre et ce chemin la menait directement vers Sirius.

Mais parce qu'elle avait enfin réalisé ses sentiments, elle avait stoppé toute possibilité avec lui. Jamais elle ne devrait être avec lui...

Sirius Black... Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, le parrain d'Harry, celui qui avait passé treize ans dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban, celui à qui elle avait sauvé la vie quatre ans plus tôt grâce à son retourneur de temps. Et par un hasard de la vie ou parce que sa destinée en était ainsi, ce même retourneur de temps l'avait ramené dans le monde de cet étrange personnage. Etrange, oui ! Le Sirius du futur lui avait toujours paru étrange, mystérieux et sombre.

Il l'avait toujours regardée de ses yeux gris, profonds, totalement indifférents, comme si toute joie avait disparue de son être, rongé par la vengeance et la culpabilité. Il avait eu quelques marques de sympathie envers elle mais jamais ils n'avaient été proches. Elle avait souvent réprouvé ses décisions et ses infantilités. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais su s'expliquer le malaise qu'elle ressentait à ses côtés. Grâce à Harry, pourtant, son cœur s'était adouci et il avait retrouvé un peu de sa personnalité passée : insouciance, gaieté, raison de vivre ! Malheureusement, Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait pris sa vie sans ménagement.

Hermione se rappela le moment où Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la mort de Sirius. Elle était encore peu remise du sort qu'on lui avait lancé dans le Département des Mystères et cette triste nouvelle l'avait ébranlée. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré car même s'ils étaient souvent en désaccord, elle l'avait aimée comme on aime un ami.

Le visage du jeune Sirius se forma dans son esprit : son rire, son charme, son ironie... L'avenir qui lui était réservé était bien sombre et Hermione sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant ses larmes. Une idée malsaine apparut !

_Non, tu ne dois pas changer le passé !_

Le Sirius du passé était plein de défauts mais malgré cela, son cœur bondissait à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle. Néanmoins, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ron n'avait été qu'une excuse pour empêcher Sirius d'aller plus loin... car elle avait bien senti qu'il ressentait de l'attirance pour elle. Mais non ! Elle devait absolument faire disparaître ses sentiments et ceux de Sirius. Lui du passé, elle du futur. Si jamais elle se laissait aller, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences plus que néfastes sur leur avenir à tous deux et peut-être celui d'Harry ! Et puis, Sirius était bel et bien mort, rien ne pourrait changer cela...

Hermione sentit une pointe d'amertume lui envahir le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux en calant sa tête contre le mur, se sentant subitement fatiguée de toutes ces réflexions. Elle inspira longuement.

_Sois courageuse ! Tu dois revenir dans ton présent ! Pour ton bien ! Pour son bien ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !_

Elle inspira un bon coup et remise de ses émotions, entra dans la Bibliothèque où elle entrevit une jeune Mme Pince, inchangée avec son air pincé et ses vêtements démodés. Celle-ci la dévisagea avec dédain mais ne fit aucune remarque et continua à épousseter son bureau.

La Bibliothèque était fidèle à elle-même : des rangées de livres s'alignaient les unes après les autres dans une vaste pièce rectangulaire. De longues tables étaient installées le long des rangées. Quelques élèves étaient assis ça et là et travaillaient silencieusement.

Hermione connaissait cet endroit par cœur pour y avoir passé des journées entières. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'avant-dernière rangée sur sa droite. Elle comptait obtenir le maximum d'informations sur Clarence Wilford, ensuite, elle chercherait des éléments précis sur les retourneurs de temps. Et quand elle aura tout étudié et qu'elle aura intégré chaque livre dans sa mémoire d'éléphant, elle prendrait contact avec ce fameux inventeur, vivant quelque part, elle ne savait où.

Au bout de trente minutes de recherches assidues, elle sortit de la Bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres et prit la direction de la Salle Commune. Elle avait l'habitude d'être ainsi de cette conduite, en revanche, personne dans cette nouvelle école n'y était habituée et tous regardaient avec curiosité la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouffants qui marchait, des livres dépassant sa tête. Elle ne fit pas attention à ces regards insistants et continua sa route, cachée derrière sa tonne de bouquins.

Elle passa un couloir, puis, deux, puis, trois sans faire attention au parcours qu'elle prenait, le connaissant par cœur. Elle continua et se retrouva devant une porte fermée, menant à l'escalier principal. Elle l'ouvrit avec difficulté et avança rapidement mais elle buta violemment sur quelqu'un. Elle tomba à la renverse.

Les cheveux en bataille, couvrant ses yeux, elle ramassa à la hâte ses précieux livres.

\- Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches ! dit une voix hautaine, exaspérée. Elle entendit que la personne époussetait sa cape avec force.

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle en se levant difficilement, les bras chargés.

Elle leva tout de même la tête pour observer la personne qui lui faisait face mais son visage était toujours obstrué par quelques mèches. Elle les chassa de la main et vit un jeune homme brun, habillé aux couleurs de Serpentard, aux yeux sombres, les cheveux courts, coupés à ras, les bras croisés, debout de tout son long et la regardant d'un air qui allait au-delà du mépris. Hermione sentit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui rigoler. Quelque chose dans sa prestance la laissa interdite. Elle resta ainsi hébétée, pendant quelques secondes et avait dû paraître idiote car un sourire, proche du rictus, se forma sur le visage du beau garçon.

\- Alors quoi ? se moqua-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais en tout cas, la politesse ne faisait sûrement pas partie de ton éducation !

Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur son visage. Sa soudaine colère avait réveillé son corps immobile et elle se redressa de tout son long pour lui faire face, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Tout dans cette personne lui semblait antipathique.

\- Ces français alors ! dit-il, toujours de cet air moqueur. Des rustres et des sauvages !

Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus et la bouscula pour passer son chemin en prenant bien soin d'écraser son sac. Elle entendit son encrier craquer sous son pied. Ç'en était trop pour elle ! Elle attrapa son bras pour qu'il se retourne et le dévisagea, menaçante.

\- Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends ? hurla-t-elle. Tu viens d'écraser mon sac !

\- Ne me touche pas ! grimaça-t-il en tirant sur sa manche.

\- Tu n'as pas à me traiter de la sorte ! Je n'ai fait que te bousculer et je me suis excusée ! continua-t-elle sans faire attention au regard haineux qu'il lui lançait. Qui est le rustre ? Et je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma famille, ni mon origine !

\- Oh vraiment ! ironisa-t-il en prenant plaisir à la voir ainsi révoltée. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour voir que tu es une sang-de-bourbe ! Et nous savons tous quel genre d'éducation ont reçu les sang-de-bourbe !

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement ! lança-t-elle, d'une voix agressive.

\- Oui, sang-de-bourbe... dit-il après une seconde de réflexion. Alors, rien à faire ! continua-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! Maintenant, lâche-moi que j'aille désinfecter ma cape de ton odeur pestilentielle !

Hermione ne put retenir sa main ! Elle le gifla. Le garçon en fut extrêmement choqué et mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre de ce coup. Apparemment, jamais personne n'avait osé le traiter ainsi. Mais Hermione regretta vite son geste en voyant le soudain changement de visage qui s'opérait sur le jeune homme. Il la regardait d'une telle façon qu'elle ressentit immédiatement de la peur.

La seconde d'après, il avait sorti sa baguette sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il la pointa sur elle et elle se retrouva dans les airs, la tête à l'envers.


	11. On ne choisit pas son sang

**Chapitre 11 – On ne choisit pas son sang**

Surprise, Hermione avait perdu sa baguette et se retrouvait la tête en bas, en très mauvaise posture. Elle tenta vainement de lancer dans sa tête un "Accio baguette" mais rien n'y fit : sans sa baguette, c'était peine perdue.

Le garçon hautain aux cheveux noirs la fit monter un peu plus haut dans le couloir et dans un rictus, dit :

\- Alors, on fait moins la maline comme ça !

Hermione était désemparée mais pas paniquée au point de perdre la raison. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, elle était à sa merci. C'était un fait. Maintenant, que faire à part empêcher sa jupe de remonter sur sa tête ? Pas grand-chose à part utiliser ses mains. Elle se calma, prit une grande inspiration, et lui répondit calmement.

\- Et si tu me faisais descendre ? Ce n'est plus très drôle !

Elle fit mine d'examiner sa manucure, comme si de rien n'était. Ce geste enragea son adversaire.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, sale sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Parle pour toi ! répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Je ne suis pas un sang-de-bourbe, langue de vipère ! s'indigna le garçon, au bord de l'apoplexie. Je suis un sang pur, pas comme toi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je te ferai avaler ta face de rat...

\- Eh bien vas-y !

Le garçon était en rage mais il était à court d'idées. Soudain, il arrêta son sort et Hermione s'affala lourdement sur le sol. Pour le coup, elle eut très mal sur tout le flanc gauche et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement, ce qui la fit rougir car elle enrageait de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Elle releva la tête et vit que sa baguette était encore deux mètres trop loin.

\- Ahah, que tu es ridicule ! Que de vains efforts pour une fille comme toi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'échine à te donner une leçon, dit le garçon d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Merci pour tes efforts, sincèrement, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser... dit-elle tout en se relevant prudemment. Elle fit un pas vers sa baguette.

\- Expulso ! lança le garçon vers sa baguette qui fit un bond de trois mètres, très loin d'Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai reprendre ta baguette. Tu m'as pris pour un de ces idiots de sorciers ayant de la bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau.

\- Non, pas vraiment, marmonna Hermione.

\- Maintenant, tu vas t'excuser, et quand je dis que tu vas t'excuser, je te veux accroupie sur le sol, tête baissée ! dit-il d'un ton impérieux et narquois. Il pointait directement sa baguette vers elle, d'un air menaçant.

Si elle avait été plus proche de lui, Hermione lui aurait mis son poing sur la figure, mais malheureusement, elle était bien trop loin. Qui était ce garçon arrogant ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant ? Bien sûr, c'était un Serpentard. Mais à son époque, jamais un seul garçon, de n'importe quelle maison ne l'aurait autant persécutée, surtout elle en septième année, préfète en chef de surcroit. Il y avait bien Malefoy et sa clique mais elle savait comment les gérer à force de les avoir côtoyés pendant plus de six ans. Celui-ci, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard... très proche de la démence. Elle était en colère contre lui, contre elle-même et sa stupidité mais ce regard la fit frissonner.

N'ayant pas d'autre option, elle fit mine de commencer à s'accroupir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix impérieuse dans le couloir.

\- Expelliarmus ! lança un Sirius furieux. En 4 enjambées, il fut devant Hermione et la protégeait de son corps. Mais son sort rata sa cible car le garçon hautain le bloqua immédiatement et dirigea sa baguette vers Sirius.

\- Mais qui voilà ? dit-il d'un air moqueur. Le FAMEUX Sirius Black ! Mais voyons ! Ce sauveur des âmes Moldus perdues ! Ce courageux et vaillant chevalier servant !

\- La ferme, Regulus ! répondit Sirius, d'une voix ferme. Laisse-la tranquille !

\- Oooh, ricana Regulus, MONSIEUR souhaite que je la laisse tranquille ! Et pourquoi donc ? MONSIEUR le séducteur a encore frappé ! C'est ta nouvelle petite amie ?

\- Tu délires ! Maintenant, va-t'en retrouver les tiens, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

\- Et en plus, il me donne des ordres !

Regulus fit quelques pas comme s'il réfléchissait. Et soudain, lança :

\- Petrificus totalus !

Sirius para le coup sans même dire un mot.

\- Tu crois vraiment me battre en défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. N'as-tu rien compris ? Ce n'est vraiment pas me connaître...

Il ne dit plus un mot mais Hermione comprit d'instinct le sort qu'il lança à Regulus : celui du silence. Regulus voulut dire une incantation mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fulmina.

\- Mon frère, tu n'as vraiment rien compris, dit Sirius d'un air désolé.

Et d'un coup de baguette, Regulus se retrouva projeté contre le mur et après avoir atterri lourdement sur le sol, toussota. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se retrouva muet. Néanmoins, ses yeux en disaient long : il était fou de rage et Hermione sentit qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. De plus, son regard exprimait une jalousie débordante, réprimée pendant de longues années. Elle constata que bien qu'hautain et doué en magie, Regulus n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il ressemblait à Sirius mais semblait une pâle copie de son grand frère. En plus de la trahison de Sirius envers sa famille, Regulus ne pouvait supporter le succès que son frère avait : en magie, auprès des filles, même auprès des professeurs, qui, malgré ses farces, l'appréciaient. C'est pourquoi il le détestait, comprit-elle.

Elle continua de le regarder, interdite, comme bloquée sur un tableau de maître mais Sirius l'entraîna vers la salle commune en ramassant ses affaires. La rixe était terminée, il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

\- Je... balbutia Hermione, hum...

\- Tu peux juste me dire merci, cela me conviendra, lui répondit Sirius, simplement.

Elle voulut lui répondre d'un ton cinglant mais lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle arrêta net les mots qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue : Sirius avait le dos rond, le visage fermé, les yeux tristes. Elle sentait que le sujet était délicat. Regulus ! Elle avait rencontré le frère de Sirius, un garçon qui s'était tourné vers les forces du mal et qui le détestait de surcroît. Et Sirius en était très affecté. Elle connaissait son histoire, comment il avait rejeté sa famille et son sang. Mais en réalité, c'était plutôt ses parents qu'il avait rejetés, leurs idées rétrogrades, leurs humiliations. Malgré tout, son frère restait son frère. Elle se rendit compte de sa douleur et ne répondit rien, à part un "merci" à demi-voix.

Ils se turent et arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune. Plus par habitude que par envie, elle se dirigea vers la table vide où elle révisait fréquemment avec Ron et Harry. Elle y déposa ses livres et sans réfléchir, prit le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle ne sut pas ce que Sirius alla faire mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Elle eut un pincement au cœur mais s'admonesta. Sirius avait ses propres soucis et elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, s'intéresser à lui de près ou de loin, ni même penser à lui. Elle devait l'effacer de son esprit.

Elle reprit sa lecture et ne vit pas le temps passer.


	12. Embarrassée

**Chapitre 12 – Embarrassée**

Au bout de quelques heures, des élèves entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Hermione, indifférente, resta concentrée dans la lecture de son ouvrage "Les plus grandes découvertes de ce vingtième siècle".

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta et fit voler sa plume. Le jeune homme la ramassa et elle vit que c'était Remus.

\- Euh... oui en quelque sorte, répondit-elle rapidement.

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? Je peux peut-être t'aider, lui dit ce dernier, curieux.

\- Oh, tu sais, ça ira. Je fais des recherches comme ça.

Remus la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Remus feuilleta un des livres sur la table.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle lui devait un peu plus d'explications : c'était son premier jour de classe, elle avait été chassée du cours de McGonagall, ne s'était même pas présentée pour son autre cours de la matinée et elle faisait des recherches dans la Salle Commune, entourée d'une montagne de livres. Cela avait de quoi être suspicieux.

\- Hum... en fait, je fais des recherches pour un mémoire que j'ai commencé à Beauxbatons, expliqua-t-elle en faisant travaillant très vite sa tête afin d'avoir une idée pertinente. Etant donné que je ne l'ai pas terminé et qu'il me passionnait, je souhaite le continuer ici.

Elle regarda Remus en espérant l'avoir convaincu.

\- Cela consiste en quoi ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance. Il prit un autre livre sur la table ("Les Grands Maîtres de la Magie") et l'ouvrit.

\- Eh bien... je fais des recherches sur Clarence Wilford, lui répondit-elle finalement. Elle décida de lui dire la vérité. Elle n'allait bien sûr pas raconter son histoire, elle en avait fait la promesse à Dumbledore et surtout elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais un mensonge semblait plus vrai lorsqu'il était proche de la réalité.

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.

\- L'inventeur des retourneurs de temps.

\- Fascinant ! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que ces machines fonctionnent réellement ? Pour ma part, j'en doute. Il parait que le soi-disant inventeur est devenu fou !

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle rapidement, mais je trouve aussi que ce personnage est fascinant. Malheureusement, je trouve peu de choses sur lui. Il n'a même pas de biographie officielle. Donc, je pense que cela va me prendre du temps.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis très bon en recherches, c'est toujours moi qui fais ça pour mes amis, cela ne me dérange pas de lire des livres.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit n'apprenne la vérité sur elle. En même temps, elle voulait vite rentrer chez elle. Remus serait d'une très grande aide. De plus, elle aimait bien le Remus de son monde et s'entendait bien avec lui. Ce serait agréable d'avoir un ami dans cette époque.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-elle enfin ! J'ai déjà feuilleté ces trois livres posés au bord de la table. Tu peux prendre celui que tu veux en face de moi. Il faut rechercher les mots : Clarence Wilford et Retourneur de Temps. Dès que tu auras trouvé quelque chose, marque-le avec ce petit papier.

\- Compris, chef, fit-il dans un sourire !

Hermione lui sourit en retour. Elle espérait avoir trouvé en Remus un allié. Elle se replongea dans ses recherches.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sur Lily, James, Peter et Sirius. Hermione n'avait pas su si ce dernier était finalement sorti de la Salle Commune mais elle comprit que oui.

\- Salut Hermione, fit Lily ! J'ai un mot pour toi.

Lily lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Hermione le prit et reconnut l'écriture du professeur McGonagall. Son cœur se glaça. Le mot lui donnait les instructions sur sa semaine de détention qui commençait dès ce soir à 20h dans la salle des trophées, au premier étage. Elle était mortifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Lily, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, des recherches pour un mémoire que j'avais commencé à Beauxbatons. J'aimerais le terminer, répondit-elle rapidement, essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

\- Ah ok, répondit Lily sans poser plus de questions. Sinon, tu vas bien participer au Concours des Connaissances de Sorcellerie Magique, n'est-ce pas ? Dans certaines matières, il reste encore 1 ou 2 places à pourvoir.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu sais bien ! J'en ai parlé ce matin, le Concours des Connaissances de Sorcellerie Magique en partenariat avec l'école de sorciers de Wichita Falls. Il aura lieu à Poudlard dans une semaine.

\- Ah oui, fit Hermione, se souvenant du discours de Lily. Elle l'avait entendu quand elle attendait patiemment dans le boudoir.

\- Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur ce concours ? demande Hermione. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Lily sauta sur l'occasion et avec un tel enthousiasme, qui fit presque peur à Hermione, lui raconta en quoi il consistait.

Le Concours des Connaissances de Sorcellerie Magique était un concours qui existait depuis une dizaine d'années et était devenu populaire en très peu de temps. Il se déroulait tous les deux ans et consistait à confronter toutes les écoles de sorcellerie du monde qui souhaitaient y participer autour de toutes les matières scolaires : Métamorphoses, Astronomie, Botanique, Défense contre les forces du mal... Ce concours était organisé par l'Organisation Mondiale de la Magie : les écoles participantes étaient tirées au sort en août pour savoir quelle école elles allaient affronter. Ensuite, quand une école en éliminait une autre, elle passait au tour suivant et affrontait une nouvelle école et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux. Chaque test était jugé par un panel de jury composé d'experts en magie. Ils faisaient tous partie de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Magie et cela évitait les traitements de faveurs. L'affrontement final se déroulait en juin de l'année d'après, à la fin de tous les examens. Poudlard avait déjà passé deux tours et maintenant, ils devaient affronter l'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie de Wichita Falls au troisième tour, les favoris de cette année.

Ce concours était ouvert à tous et depuis le début de l'année, une liste était affichée pour que les élèves puissent s'inscrire. Même s'il y avait déjà eu plusieurs tours, les listes n'étaient pas figées et les professeurs pouvaient décider de recruter de nouveaux participants pour la prochaine étape. Seuls quatre élèves étaient sélectionnés par matière.

Cette année, Poudlard recevrait deux ou trois fois des écoles étrangères selon leur avancée dans la compétition. Dans une semaine, devaient arriver les élèves de l'école américaine pour deux semaines de concours. Tous les jours, il y aurait des évènements :

\- Treize tests pour treize matières

\- Un bal masqué qui aurait lieu au milieu de ces deux semaines, avec les Pit Tigers en concert. Il semblait que ce groupe était très en vogue dans ce monde-ci. Hermione se demanda quel genre de musique ils pouvaient bien jouer

\- Une grande chasse au Trésor qui ponctuerait la fin du concours

Sans compter tous les petits événements qui seraient organisés en parallèle : tournoi d'échec magique, mini-tournoi de Quidditch... et bien sûr l'élection des roi et reine du bal masqué !

\- J'organise notre participation à ce concours depuis l'année dernière. Nous n'y avons jamais participé et il m'a fallu du temps pour convaincre les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Enfin, j'ai réussi, et je suis très heureuse d'organiser mon premier événement à Poudlard. J'ai réussi à rassembler tout un groupe de personnes pour m'aider. Ça va être la folie ! Cela me prend beaucoup de temps et je dois alterner révisions pour mes ASPICS ainsi que l'organisation du concours...

\- Et me donner un peu de ton temps à moi aussi, dit James d'un air taquin.

\- Oui bien sûr ! répondit-elle en lui souriant. Donc, tu vois, je suis débordée... Tu n'aurais pas un peu de temps à me consacrer pour le concours ? demanda Lily de but en blanc.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Participer au concours avait l'air très intéressant, mais entre ses heures de détention et ses recherches, elle ne pouvait pas s'investir dans autre chose.

\- Je suis désolée, Lily, mais avec ma semaine de détention, je ne pourrai pas t'aider, dit-elle avec l'air le plus navré possible.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je comprends, répondit Lily en soupirant. Elle avait l'air contrariée.

\- Mais sûrement pendant le concours, j'aurai un peu plus de temps, se rattrapa Hermione ayant senti son désappointement. Je pourrai te donner un coup de main ce week-end ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lily se dérida et lui sourit. Elle répondit à l'affirmative.

\- Bon, allons manger ! dit-elle d'un air plus enjoué. Il nous reste que 30 minutes avant le cours de Sortilèges !

\- Alléluia, répondirent en cœur James et Sirius.


	13. Le coeur a ses raisons

**Chapitre 13 – Le cœur a ses raisons…**

La semaine qui suivit fut très intense pour Hermione. Entre les cours de septième année, ses heures de détention à nettoyer de fond en comble toutes les salles du château et ses quelques recherches sur Clarence Wilford, elle fût pour la première fois de sa vie heureuse de faire une grasse matinée le samedi matin. Elle était épuisée et n'avait pas eu de temps de réfléchir à sa situation. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

Étonnamment et malgré des débuts difficiles, elle s'intégrait facilement à sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Grâce à Lily, Remus et au groupe, elle ne se sentait pas seule et vivre dans ce monde-ci était de plus en plus agréable bien que ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient terriblement.

Elle s'entendait mieux avec Lily. Hermione avait compris qu'elle avait été sèche avec elle quand elle était arrivée et s'excusa auprès d'elle au bout de deux jours. Cette dernière avait accepté ses excuses sans lui en tenir rigueur. Et elle lui avait lancé, avec un petit clin d'œil : "Si tu m'aides pour le concours, ce sera oublié !"

Remus était égal à lui-même, toujours l'air fatigué mais prompt à proposer son aide à qui en avait besoin. Il avait avancé dans ses recherches sur Wilford et lui avait déjà remis six livres qui parlaient de lui. Il avait même pris quelques notes pour elle. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

James et Peter les suivaient fréquemment. S'il n'était pas en train d'embrasser Lily, James avait tendance à ne parler que de Quidditch au grand bonheur de Peter qui le félicitait sur ses performances dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Quand tu participeras au mini concours de Quidditch, tu leur montreras que tu es le meilleur, James ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur poursuiveur de tous les temps, James ! Je rêverais de pouvoir monter sur ton Nimbus 1985, James ! lui répétait Peter à longueur de journée.

Hermione en avait assez mais personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, Sirius le charriait de temps en temps mais sans plus. James avait l'air d'aimer l'attention qu'on lui portait et les autres étaient habitués. C'était incompréhensible mais elle se taisait et prenait son mal en patience.

Sirius, quant à lui, était égal à lui-même, toujours à tourner autour de la gente féminine ou bien, les filles tournaient autour de lui. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes se retournaient sur son passage dès qu'il arrivait dans un couloir. Le fait qu'il soit un Black, un Gryffondor, un garçon talentueux et de surcroît d'une beauté magnétique le rendait très populaire. Hermione pensait que c'était plutôt son côté rebelle et sombre qui les attiraient (notamment lié à ses divergences d'opinion avec sa famille). Les femmes aimaient les bad boys, c'était connu, non ? Sirius avait l'habitude de ces regards et n'y prêtait pas attention. Et de temps en temps, il trouvait une victime, puis, se lassait pour en retrouver une autre.

Hermione avait du mal à le supporter. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, elle l'ignorait mais, comme s'il avait des yeux dans le dos, il savait toujours quand elle le regardait draguer d'autres filles. Et à chaque fois, il y prenait un grand plaisir et avait tendance à redoubler d'efforts pour la faire encore plus enrager. Une fureur sourde bondit tel un tigre dans son ventre lorsqu'elle le vit en train de chuchoter quelques mots à une brune de sixième année dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient attablés sur la grande table des Gryffondor et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille, une Serdaigle, était ravie de l'attention que Sirius lui portait et minaudait devant lui, en repoussant ses longs cheveux brillants. Ce dernier repoussa une mèche de cheveux et se tourna vers Hermione, lui lançant un regard en coin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle tressaillit et fourra son nez dans un livre de Sortilèges. Qu'il aille au diable ! pensa-t-elle.

\- A ce que je vois, tu prends ta participation au Concours très sérieusement, lui dit Lily en pointant son livre de sa cuillère.

\- Oui, je dois me remettre à niveau, répondit Hermione, en soupirant.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. Si Flitwick t'a pris dans l'équipe qui représentera Poudlard pour les Sortilèges, c'est qu'il a vu en toi de réelles aptitudes. D'ailleurs, ce sort de confusion que tu as lancé était superbe.

\- Merci Lily, dit simplement Hermione. Elle se replongea dans son livre.

Trois jours auparavant, lors de son premier cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick, qui faisait très jeune avec ces vingt ans de moins, avait tout de suite décelé en elle ses capacités d'enchanteuse. Il lui avait fait passer toute une série de tests, qui n'éblouit pas seulement le professeur mais également toute la classe. Il la prit directement dans son groupe pour le concours. Et Hermione n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Pendant le concours, elle pensait être plus tranquille et avancer sur ses recherches, les détentions de McGonagall étant terminées, mais c'était sans compter ce fichu test. Flitwick avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les soirs de la semaine avant le concours de Sortilèges ce vendredi. "Il faut bien se préparer et réussir à se coordonner avec ses co-équipiers", avait-il dit d'un ton enthousiaste. Le professeur était persuasif et elle n'avait pu refuser. Donc, ces soirées étaient à nouveau prises tout au long de cette deuxième semaine.

\- Vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, Lily, mais tu sais qu'avec les préparations au test, je ne pourrai pas être très présente, dit Hermione, navrée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Déjà, tu m'aides demain pour préparer la chasse au trésor. Il y a plein de petites choses à faire et une aide même de quelques heures est grandement bienvenue !

Hermione lui sourit et retourna à son livre.

\- A quelle heure arrive la délégation de Wichita Falls ? demanda James.

\- En fin d'après-midi, lui répondit Lily. Ils arrivent de Londres par le train.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, ils ont décidé à la dernière minute d'aller visiter Londres avant de venir à Poudlard. Du coup, on a dû arranger à la hâte un transport. On n'a pas pu leur trouver mieux que le train.

\- Je trouve cela étonnant, dit Hermione en reposant son livre. Je pensais que les sorciers aimaient montrer leur savoir-faire et avait tendance à en faire trop devant d'autres sorciers.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre du Professeur Woodlock, le directeur de l'école. C'est une personne très humble, affirma Lily. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec lui, par la poudre de cheminette. Et franchement, j'ai rarement vu un sorcier tel que lui, mis à part Dumbledore. Il est respectueux, intelligent et pas du tout imbu de lui-même.

\- Alors, il devrait donner des leçons à certaines personnes, marmonna Hermione tout en regardant Sirius qui maintenant riait à gros éclats avec la brune.

Lily capta son regard et chuchota :

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je te déconseille, c'est de tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black, Hermione.

\- Que... Quoi ? s'exclama cette dernière. Mais pourquoi tu penses...

Hermione était devenue rouge pivoine et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si d'autres personnes avaient entendu les propos de Lily. Fort heureusement, les garçons ne leur portaient aucune attention.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer. En plus, il l'a bien remarqué et n'arrête pas d'envenimer la situation en draguant d'autres filles. Tu sais, c'est un homme à femmes, il n'est pas du genre à se poser...

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être avec Sirius Black, s'indigna Hermione, tout en chuchotant.

\- Bah, je ne sais pas, tes regards en disent long en tout cas, affirma Lily.

\- Franchement, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, répondit Hermione. Elle esquissa un sourire et fit mine de replonger dans son livre.

Lily la fixa. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait son embarras et ses oreilles encore écarlates. Mais elle capitula et soupira :

\- Au moins, je t'aurais prévenue !

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers James et vaqua à ses propres occupations.

Mais Hermione n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une très bonne menteuse (sauf dans des cas d'urgences extrêmes) et Lily avait facilement lu dans son jeu. Elle se sentit particulièrement stupide. Pourtant, elle s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureuse de Sirius. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle le voyait traîner avec toutes ces filles et plus cela la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer ses sentiments mais le cœur ne mentait jamais.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Sirius, toujours en train de draguer sa belle et sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Non, vraiment, le plus vite elle partirait de cet endroit, le mieux ce serait pour elle.


	14. Les sorciers de Wichita Falls

**Chapitre 14 – Les sorciers de Wichita Falls**

Le samedi fila à toute vitesse. Hermione aurait voulu profiter des dernières chaleurs avant l'arrivée de l'hiver mais voir Lily s'affairer dans tous les sens l'avait fait culpabiliser et elle lui avait proposé son aide. Cette dernière l'avait acceptée immédiatement et elle s'était retrouvée à enchanter des dizaines de parchemins destinés aux élèves de Wichita Falls pour les convier au bal masqué du samedi suivant. Bien sûr, ils étaient au courant de l'événement mais Lily voulait faire les choses parfaitement. Ce n'était pas compliqué mais long et Hermione ne vit pas la journée passer.

L'arrivée de la délégation américaine était imminente et plus l'heure tournait, plus elle sentait la tension monter : les élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des va-et-vient dans la Salle Commune, Lily qui commençait à s'impatienter quand on venait pour lui poser des questions...

A 17h30, le groupe ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard se réunirent devant l'entrée du château pour accueillir les élèves américains. Leur entrée ne fut pas très spectaculaire : ils arrivèrent simplement en calèche de Poudlard. Hermione se rappela l'arrivée des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers et éprouva un petit pincement au coeur. Elle revit en pensée le grand bateau sombre mais majestueux des Durmstrang ainsi que la superbe calèche de Beauxbâtons tirée par des chevaux géants.

Ses pensées furent vite dissipées par un homme qui sortit de la première calèche. Il était plutôt grand, d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux blancs. Lily n'avait pas menti : il avait l'air affable et amical. Il se dirigea directement vers le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier avait ouvert les bras en signe de bienvenue.

\- Bonjour mon très cher ami, dit Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Bonjour Albus, merci de nous accueillir dans ton école, répondit le professeur Woodlock, tout aussi ravi.

Il prit Dumbledore dans ses bras et l'étreignit tout en lui tapotant le dos. Quelques élèves ricanèrent mais leurs rires furent étouffés par un regard glacial du professeur McGonagall.

\- Albus, je te présente les professeurs Quinns, McBride et Olivers qui m'accompagnent et m'aideront à encadrer les élèves de mon école, dit le professeur Woodlock en se tournant vers trois personnes qui se tenaient à quelques pas de lui : deux femmes et un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années attendaient patiemment. Dès que leur directeur les présenta, ils s'avancèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui serrèrent tous la main un par un. Dumbledore semblait ravi et présenta à son tour le professeur Mcgonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ainsi que le professeur Flitwick qui devaient officiellement prendre en charge la délégation de Wichita Falls.

Puis, les élèves américains sortirent à leur tour des calèches. Ils étaient une cinquantaine d'élèves et regardaient Poudlard avec étonnement. Hermione les comprenait, Poudlard était un château gigantesque, d'une beauté époustouflante et vieux de plus de 1000 ans. C'était l'une des écoles les plus anciennes du monde et malgré son âge, elle était en parfait état. Elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec tous les monuments historiques de Londres. De plus, il n'était pas donné à tous de la visiter.

Certains élèves étrangers s'étaient tournés vers les élèves de Poudlard qui les observaient en retour avec beaucoup de curiosité. Ils n'avaient pas d'uniformes et portaient pour la plupart des jeans avec des t-shirts, des chemises ou des pulls. Ils portaient également de simples baskets blanches et des bombers, ces derniers aux couleurs de leur école (bleu et blanc). Le blason en forme d'écusson de leur école était cousu sur le devant de leur blouson. Quelques jeunes filles portaient des mini-jupes assez courtes et les garçons de Poudlard les dévoraient des yeux. Hermione fut peinée quand elle remarqua que Sirius en faisait partie.

\- Bienvenus à tous les élèves de Wichita Falls, clama Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Maintenant, veuillez entrer dans le château, nous allons fêter votre arrivée avec un grand festin et je dois avouer qu'à mon âge, j'aime les repas chauds et la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée !

\- Mais tu n'es pas si vieux, Albus, plaisanta Woodlock.

\- Oh, si tu savais Jeremiah !

Et tous les professeurs et élèves suivirent les deux directeurs dans le Grand Hall. Certains élèves de Poudlard en poussaient d'autres pour s'approcher de ceux de Wichita Falls et ainsi mieux les observer.

\- Dépêchez-vous, lança James, ou alors on n'aura pas de bonnes places !

Le groupe essaya de le suivre mais nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient essayé de se précipiter à l'intérieur et se bousculaient à l'entrée. Hermione décida de laisser passer le flot d'élèves, attendant paisiblement. Elle ne fut pas la seule et fut surprise de voir un groupe d'américains, composé de trois garçons qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans le Grand Hall. Hermione prit le temps de les observer et remarqua qu'ils étaient grands et plutôt beaux garçons. Ils semblaient vouloir se donner un genre, l'un remontant sa mèche rebelle d'un air désinvolte sur ses cheveux blonds, le deuxième, métis aux cheveux courts, portant des lunettes de soleil malgré la pénombre. Le dernier était châtain foncé avec des yeux bleus magnétiques. Elle remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il souriait, ses dents étaient impeccablement blanches et il avait une petite fossette à chaque coin de ses lèvres.

_Ma foi, il est plutôt craquant_, pensa Hermione même s'il n'était pas vraiment son style. Quelques filles de Poudlard, restées à l'arrière, les avaient aperçus et gloussaient bruyamment tout en les observant.

Soudain, le garçon aux yeux bleus releva la tête et la dévisagea. Puis, il lui sourit. Hermione fut très surprise et sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Elle détourna le visage et avança vers le Grand Hall dont l'entrée était de moins en moins encombrée.

Son étonnement fut à son comble lorsque l'américain aux cheveux châtains vint se placer à côté d'elle et chantonna d'une belle voix de ténor :

\- _Hello little schoolgirl, Good morning little schoolgirl, can I go home, home with you?*_

Hermione le dévisagea. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Hum... je... bégaya-t-elle, elle ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le garçon (son accent américain était assez fort), je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Non, pas du tout... j'étais juste surprise, répondit-t-elle rapidement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est que... c'est une des chansons préférées de mon père. Il est fan de Rod Stewart !

Le garçon éclata de rire.

\- Rod Stewart, ce chanteur à minettes ! déclara-t-il amusé. Personnellement, je préfère de loin la version originale, de Sonny Boy Williamson.

\- Je ne connais pas, désolée !

\- Je te ferai écouter si tu veux, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je m'appelle Sean, se présenta-t-il.

\- Euh, moi, c'est Hermione, répondit-elle, confuse.

\- Enchantée ! Joli prénom ! lui dit-il. Je suis très impressionné par cette école, elle n'a rien à voir avec la nôtre, enchaîna-t-il naturellement.

\- Merci. Oui, c'est vrai, ne put que répondre Hermione.

Elle était toujours sous le choc. Sean l'avait accosté de manière culottée mais en même temps, elle se sentait flattée. Elle se remit rapidement de sa surprise et continua :

\- Ce château a été construit il y a plus de 1000 ans, les murs ont une vraie histoire ! Personne ne connaît tous les secrets de Poudlard !

\- J'espère que tu m'en feras part de quelques-uns, à l'occasion. Cela m'intéresse vraiment, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce garçon était très direct.

\- Voici mes amis Paul (il désigna le blond) et David (le métis).

Ils étaient à seulement quelques pas derrière eux et hochèrent la tête quand Sean leur présenta Hermione.

\- Salut, dit Hermione.

Ils étaient finalement entrés dans la Grande Salle et Hermione regarda vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle repéra la chevelure flamboyante de Lily. Celle-ci était debout et lui faisait un signe de la main.

\- Je dois rejoindre mes amis, leur dit-elle.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, puis, plus par politesse que par envie, se retourna et leur proposa de se joindre à elle. Ils acceptèrent son invitation et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au groupe de Lily et les garçons.

Ces derniers étaient déjà attablés. Et évidemment, Sirius était entouré de deux belles américaines, l'une rousse aux longs cheveux bouclés, l'autre affublée d'un carré blond platine impeccable. Peter était à droite de la blonde et lorgnait sur son décolleté plongeant sans se cacher. Remus, en face de Peter, était perdu dans ses pensées. On ne savait s'il était triste ou s'il avait juste envie d'être ailleurs. James regardait discrètement les deux filles, et étonnamment (ironisa Hermione), surtout la blonde, tout en lançant des sourires charmeurs à Lily. Cette dernière avait un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Mais dès qu'elle vit Hermione, affublée de ces trois compagnons, son sourire s'agrandit. Et elle les accueillit chaleureusement, tout en se présentant.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur dès qu'elle vit Sirius chuchoter un mot à l'oreille de la rousse. Cette dernière gloussa ce qui l'énerva immédiatement.

Ce fût avec un goût amer dans la gorge qu'elle s'assit juste en face de lui, entre Sean et David. Sirius leva la tête, ils se regardèrent un instant : elle lui lança un regard assassin, il lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle l'ignora et se pencha vers Sean.

_*Chanson "Good Morning Little Schoolgirl", de Sonny Boy Williamson I, datant de 1937, reprise par Rod Stewart en 1964_


	15. Un dîner presque parfait

**Chapitre 15 – Un dîner presque parfait**

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur ton école, Sean ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre (et surtout Sirius).

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Elle n'est pas aussi grande que Poudlard mais ce n'est pas une petite école non plus : c'est la deuxième plus grande école de sorcellerie de tout le continent nord-américain, après celle d'Ilvermorny. Elle a été créée il y a 150 ans environ par deux éminents sorciers : John Wyatt et Judie Smith. Ils étaient en désaccord avec les principes d'Ilvermorny et souhaitaient créer une école plus ouverte.

\- L'école est de quel style ? demanda à nouveau Hermione.

\- Plutôt coloniale, c'est un vrai bijou architectural ! répondit Paul, à la place de Sean. Il était assis à sa droite.

\- Et vous participez pour quel test ? s'enquit Lily.

\- Moi, je fais partie du groupe d'Arithmancie, dit Sean. Paul, de Potions et David, de Botanique et de Runes, continua-t-il en désignant chacun de ses camarades.

La rousse éclata de rire, Sirius était penché vers elle et lui avait vraisemblablement raconté une histoire drôle. Hermione leur lança un regard assassin.

\- Et tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Hermione en direction de la fille rousse. Elle avait pris un ton doux, presque mielleux et lui sourit gentiment.

Cette dernière s'essuya les yeux (Sirius semblait lui avoir raconté une histoire "vraiment" hilarante).

\- Je suis Jenn, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire mais Hermione nota qu'il ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Et voici Mary, dit-elle en levant la tête vers son amie blonde. On est toutes les deux dans le groupe de Métamorphoses.

\- Enchantée, dit Hermione, toujours de sa voix douce.

Mais elle fulminait intérieurement car les Métamorphoses étaient sa matière préférée et elle excellait dans ce domaine. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu la pulvériser si elle avait été sélectionnée dans le groupe de Métamorphoses. Malheureusement, ses relations avec le professeur McGonagall n'avaient pas bien commencé et bien que le professeur ne semblât plus lui en tenir rigueur, elle la regardait néanmoins d'un regard froid et avait approuvé ses performances d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Et toi, tu es dans quel groupe ? s'enquit Jenn, d'un ton presque narquois. Elle la dévisagea et accentua son regard sur sa chevelure ébouriffée. Elle avait l'air d'être le genre de personne à chercher le point le plus faible de ses interlocuteurs pour mieux les rabaisser par la suite.

\- Sortilèges, répondit-elle simplement, en lui souriant.

\- Et toi, Sirius ? demanda Jenn en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Elle lui lança un regard charmeur et repoussa une de ses boucles rousses. Hermione fut au regret d'approuver le choix de Sirius : elle était vraiment jolie et savait comment se mettre en valeur.

\- Remus, James et moi faisons partie du groupe de Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit ce dernier, avec fierté.

\- J'en étais sûre, s'exclama Jenn d'une voix admirative. Tu m'as l'air tellement doué !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette pimbêche et n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui rabattre son caquet d'une manière ou d'une autre mais elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Et ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est que Sirius semblait l'apprécier. Bien sûr, elle était mignonne, paraissait intelligente mais elle n'avait rien de plus. Hermione décida de changer de stratégie.

\- Cela te dirait que je te fasse visiter les environs, Sean ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier. Elle le regarda intensément avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! répondit-il, d'un ton ravi. Et j'en profiterai pour te faire écouter du Rod Stewart. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle le força un peu, histoire de bien se faire entendre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sirius l'observer.

\- Mais bien sûr, j'en serai ravie. Demain, ça te conviendrait ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ce soir, lui souffla Sean à l'oreille.

Elle rit à nouveau mais intérieurement, une sonnette d'alarme s'était mise à retentir dans sa tête. _Attention, Granger, ne va pas te fourrer dans des situations impossibles._ Mais elle capta le regard de Sirius, qui l'observait encore d'un air sérieux. Il n'avait sûrement pas entendu la proposition de Sean mais ce qu'il voyait ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Hermione jubila, elle tenait enfin sa revanche.

\- A 10h, ce soir, à l'entrée du Grand Hall, chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Sean.

Ce dernier était ravi. Sirius le regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- T'es dans le groupe d'Arithmancie ? Alors, comme ça, t'es bon en calcul ? demanda Sirius, d'un ton abrupt. Tu veux faire carrière dans la banque ?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton ironique. Sean le ressentit et lui répondit avec supériorité :

\- Oui, en effet. Mon père dirige la plus grande banque des sorciers du pays.

\- Alors, tu es un fils à Papa, comme c'est étonnant, lança Sirius d'un air narquois. Dans sa bouche, ces mots étaient presque humiliants.

Sean, vexé, commença à se dresser d'un air menaçant mais fut arrêté d'un geste par Paul. Sentant la situation s'envenimer, Hermione essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Quel temps fait-il en ce moment à Wichita Falls ? demanda-t-elle, ne trouvant rien d'autre.

\- C'est bientôt l'hiver mais il ne fait pas très froid, répondit machinalement Sean. Chez vous, il ferait 18°C environ.

\- Chez nous ?

\- En degré Celcius, pas en degré Farenheit.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Malgré sa tentative pour faire baisser la tension, les deux garçons ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait plus chaud chez vous. En Grande Bretagne, les hivers sont plus froids, continua Hermione, d'un air incertain.

\- Oh, mais tu sais, il peut faire très froid aux Etats-Unis aussi, dit Sean.

\- Vous avez de belles montagnes. Es-tu déjà allé dans les Rocheuses ? C'est un de mes rêves, dit-elle, soudainement inspirée.

\- Oui, une fois. C'est magnifique. Sean se tourna enfin vers Hermione et lui dit avec un sourire : je t'y emmènerai si tu le souhaites.

\- Oh, un jour, oui...

Sean se détourna à nouveau d'Hermione et regarda Sirius, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte que tu me fasses visiter Poudlard, ce soir, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton enjôleur. Il avait insisté sur le "ce soir". Hermione était déconfite.

\- Si tu veux, je te fais visiter le château maintenant, répondit Sirius, cette fois d'une voix glaciale.

Sirius fit mine de se lever mais Lily les interrompit soudain. Elle prit son ton le plus sévère.

\- Arrête, Sirius, ça suffit ! Maintenant, veuillez écouter le professeur Dumbledore.

Cette annonce figea les deux garçons et ils se tournèrent machinalement vers la table des professeurs. Malgré cela, Hermione voyait que les deux garçons étaient toujours sous tension. Sean avait une veine saillante qui palpitait dans son cou et d'un bref coup d'oeil, elle vit Sirius fulminer dans son coin. Son poing était fermement serré. Néanmoins, elle se détendit un peu en remerciant Lily en pensée et écouta le directeur.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes tous rassasiés, voici quelques informations pour les deux prochaines semaines de concours. Toutes les épreuves auront lieu en semaine, à partir de lundi, de 17h à 18h30 : un jour, une épreuve. Cela commencera par la Botanique. La délégation de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Magie arrivera lundi et restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin du concours. Toutes les informations relatives aux tests sont affichées dans vos maisons ainsi que dans vos dortoirs, dit-il à l'attention des élèves de Wichita Falls.

Vu qu'ils étaient un peu éparpillés dans toute la salle, Dumbledore hocha la tête vers ceux qui étaient les plus proches de la table des professeurs. Hermione se rappela toute sa semaine de détention où elle avait dû déplacer tous les meubles de la salle des trophées afin d'y aménager des dortoirs pour les élèves étrangers.

\- A l'attention des élèves de Poudlard, tous vos cours seront assurés, ils seront juste ajustés en fonction des épreuves. Les élèves de Wichita Falls participeront également à vos cours, selon leur niveau. Je demande à tous bienveillance et respect pendant ces deux semaines.

Hermione vit les regards assassins que se lancèrent Sean et Sirius à ces mots.

\- Et j'invite tous mes élèves à accueillir chaleureusement nos chers amis de Wichita Falls. J'espère que vous profiterez de cette expérience pour lier de belles amitiés et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Miss Evans, je crois que vous avez quelques mots à ajouter.

Les élèves et les professeurs applaudirent Dumbledore et Lily, qui s'était avancée jusqu'au pupitre du directeur, attendit patiemment que les applaudissements faiblissent.

\- Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je suis Lily Evans et je dirige l'Association des Élèves Sorciers à Poudlard. Vous trouverez dans vos dortoirs toutes les informations relatives à notre école et qui contacter si besoin. Comme vous le savez, nous organisons un bal masqué samedi prochain, ainsi qu'une grande chasse au Trésor à la fin du concours. Je vous invite tous à y participer. Shelly, Alexandra et moi sommes là pour vous aider à créer vos masques pour samedi. Notre club est ouvert tous les soirs, à partir de lundi, et se situe au sixième étage, dans la salle des Sortilèges. Soyez inventifs car nous élirons les roi et reine du bal ce soir-là. En tout cas, moi et mon équipe sommes à votre disposition pendant toute la durée du concours. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

De nouveaux applaudissements.

\- Et maintenant, je vous invite à quitter la table et à rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs. Bonsoir ! termina le professeur Dumbledore.

Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle, mais beaucoup restaient en arrière pour pouvoir discuter avec les élèves de Wichita Falls. Certains groupes s'étaient formés ici et là.

\- Cela te dit qu'on commence la visite maintenant ? demanda Sean à Hermione.

\- Hum, tu n'es pas fatigué par ton voyage ? s'enquit-elle, espérant qu'il dise oui.

\- Non, pas vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Alors, d'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Elle vit que Sirius les avait entendus et elle sentit son regard dans son dos lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, accompagné de Sean.

Était-ce une mauvaise idée ? Bien évidemment.

Sirius était-il furieux ? Oh que oui, et cela effaçait tous les doutes dans le cœur d'Hermione.


	16. Une visite tourmentée

**Chapitre 16 – Une visite tourmentée**

Hermione décida d'emmener Sean visiter le rez-de-chaussée et les jardins du château. Poudlard était gigantesque et elle ne pouvait espérer tout lui montrer en un seul soir. Ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs et elle faisait des remarques sur des portraits, des statues ou encore des tapis muraux. Elle était l'une des personnes qui connaissaient le mieux l'école, ayant lu et relu "Histoire de Poudlard" des dizaines de fois. Elle pouvait devenir historienne si elle le voulait mais n'était pas vraiment tentée par cette carrière. Sean lui en fit la remarque.

\- Tu connais vraiment bien Poudlard, tu pourrais devenir la guide officielle !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je connais quelques histoires sur cette école, répondit-elle, flattée.

Sean continua à l'écouter attentivement. Hermione apprécia son attitude. Sa rixe passée avec Sirius semblait s'être évaporée. Au bout d'une heure, ils se retrouvèrent dans les jardins du château. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'y trouver car d'autres élèves étaient assis sur quelques bancs et discutaient avec animation. Elle sentit une certaine euphorie se dégager de l'atmosphère : l'arrivée des élèves de Wichita Falls était le sujet du jour. Elle vit aussi que certains élèves étrangers étaient parmi eux et partageaient un dernier moment avant d'aller se coucher.

Malgré la fin de l'automne, les températures étaient encore agréables et avec une bonne cape et une écharpe, il était tout à fait supportable de rester quelques heures dehors sans trop ressentir le froid. Le jardin était illuminé de lampes disposées à plusieurs mètres les unes des autres mais suffisamment éloignées pour réserver quelques espaces d'intimité. Un croissant de lune était clairement visible dans le ciel. Des arbres et quelques buissons achevaient le paysage. Le jardin était un endroit que les élèves aimaient particulièrement.

Hermione trouva un banc inoccupé, à l'abri des regards. Sean s'assit tellement près d'elle qu'elle se sentit gênée, mais ne dit rien.

\- Merci pour la visite, dit Sean, c'était intéressant.

\- Mais de rien, répondit-elle, comme je te l'ai dit, cette école est remplie d'histoires mais je n'en connais qu'une infime partie.

\- Tu connais déjà beaucoup de choses.

Il y eut un silence qui ne dura pas longtemps car Sean enchaîna :

\- Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur toi ?

\- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, dit-elle évasivement. Elle n'avait pas très envie de parler d'elle.

\- Des passions ? insista Sean.

\- J'aime lire, oui, surtout lire, répondit-elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Et... tu as un petit ami ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu et ne put répondre immédiatement.

\- Hum... oui mais enfin... j'avais un petit ami mais nous sommes séparés, dit-elle enfin. Euh, et toi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, essayant d'effacer sa gêne.

\- Je suis célibataire, dit-il simplement.

Sean la regarda fixement et lui sourit. Il lui prit la main gauche et commença à la caresser. Hermione voulut la retirer mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire sans le vexer. Puis, il se tourna carrément vers elle et l'embrassa en l'attirant vers lui.

Passé le premier choc, elle commença à le repousser mais sa poigne était ferme et son baiser insistant. Il la plaqua de plus belle contre lui. Elle le repoussa plus fort de sa main droite, sa main gauche étant coincée, et émit un son.

\- Sean, non, parvint-elle à dire enfin.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il. Hermione sentit son souffle sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas desserré son étreinte.

\- Non, écarte-toi, s'il te plait, dit-elle plus fermement.

Mais il ne s'écarta pas, au contraire, il la tint plus solidement dans ses bras.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que ça te plairait.

Cette fois, il lui caressa la poitrine.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Elle frappa sa main et tenta de le repousser mais sa poigne était forte et commençait à lui faire mal. Elle se sentait prise au piège.

Elle entendit des pas dans un buisson et la seconde d'après, elle fut projetée à terre. Elle se releva presque aussitôt et vit Sirius aux prises avec Sean. Ils avaient roulé sur le sol et se battaient. Hermione voulut pousser un cri mais se retint. Elle ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux, les conséquences seraient terribles. Elle se souvenait très bien du regard glacial de McGonagall et prit sa décision. Elle leva sa baguette en direction des deux garçons qui étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre comme dans une prise de catch et pensa à un sort de séparation. Elle l'avait souvent utilisé par le passé lors des nombreux conflits entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Le sort atteignit sa cible (elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Sortilèges pour rien) et les deux garçons furent repoussés à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement et sortirent leur baguette en même temps, n'essayant même pas de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruissements de branches, des pas et des voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le professeur Flitwick qui accourait, accompagné du professeur Quinns.

\- Mais rien du tout professeur, dit précipitamment Hermione en direction du professeur.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le professeur Quinns, un homme grand pour sa taille à l'air antipathique. Il regardait Sean et Sirius d'un air suspect.

Hermione ne sut comment mais les deux garçons étaient impeccables quand elle les regarda : ils avaient épousseté leurs vêtements, s'étaient recoiffés et leur baguette avait disparu.

\- Non, il ne s'est rien passé, professeur, affirma Sean d'une voix ferme.

\- Nous discutions et échangions simplement nos points de vue, renchérit Sirius, d'une voix amicale.

Le professeur Quinns les observa, puis, se tourna vers Flitwick.

\- Il semble qu'il n'y ait rien eu de grave, professeur, dit-il d'un air douteux.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit le professeur Flitwick, l'air soupçonneux.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent et Flitwick conclut :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de vous coucher, jeunes hommes, Miss Stagent également ! dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

\- Oui, professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le jardin et marchèrent quelques mètres dans le couloir avant que les garçons ne se tournent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, souffla Sean. Leurs visages étaient proches.

\- Si tu veux, on peut reprendre ça plus tard, dit Sirius d'une voix dure.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, dit Hermione, d'un ton sévère, elle les sépara en s'interposant. Sean, la visite est terminée. Passe une bonne nuit ! Et toi, Sirius, rentrons dans la salle commune.

Elle tira sur la manche de Sirius en l'entrainant avec elle. Elle savait qu'ils se regardaient toujours, Sirius s'étant retourné pour fixer Sean, mais la rixe semblait terminée. Hermione était soulagée et tout en marchant, essaya de remettre ses idées en place : elle ne pensait pas que Sean l'aurait forcée à l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait, ni qu'il allait la toucher. Il avait l'air tellement gentil. Plus qu'en colère, elle se sentait honteuse. Comme elle avait été naïve ! Heureusement, Sirius...

Ils tournèrent dans un couloir et Sirius en profita pour agripper ses bras brutalement. Il était furieux.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Hermione ? demanda-t-il en la secouant. Tu es folle ! Tu ne te doutais pas de ses intentions, ça se voyait gros comme un hippogriffe !

Hermione fut traversée par différents sentiments en l'espace de quelques secondes : honte, culpabilité, tristesse, colère... surtout de la colère. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si Sirius ne se comportait pas comme il le faisait depuis des jours. Elle le repoussa et lui lança, folle de rage :

\- Oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu dragues toutes les filles qui passent et moi, je devrais réagir comment ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sirius Black !

Elle allait s'enfuir en courant mais il lui attrapa la main et la fit basculer dans ses bras. Il la serra fort.

\- Ne recommence plus, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il, quelques instants après. Sa voix n'avait plus une once de colère, elle était douce et tremblante.

La fureur d'Hermione s'estompa. Elle se sentit vidée de ses forces, elle avait envie de rester dans ses bras, elle avait besoin du réconfort que Sirius voulait lui donner. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle devait partir, le repousser, ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs... Elle essaya de se libérer de son étreinte mais en vain. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras.

Elle leva la tête, il la regardait. Hermione plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris intenses. Son cœur se serra. Doucement, il l'embrassa.


	17. Un combat perdu d'avance

**Chapitre 17 – Un combat perdu d'avance**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée et regardait les tentures de son lit à baldaquin. Il était encore tôt, peut-être 6h du matin vu qu'il faisait encore sombre dans le dortoir. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Les souvenirs de la veille défilèrent dans sa tête : l'arrivée des élèves de Wichita Falls, le baiser de Sirius, le dîner avec Sean, encore le baiser de Sirius, Sean, faussement gentil, qui l'avait attiré dans un piège, et ce baiser de Sirius. Elle en revenait toujours à ce moment. Ses lèvres avaient été douces mais pas intrusives comme celles de Sean. Sirius l'avait embrassée avec beaucoup de tendresse, sans la forcer. Le rouge monta à ses joues. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

A ce moment précis, elle avait tout oublié : ses résolutions, ses recherches, son ancienne vie avec ses amis Harry, Ginny, Ron... A cette pensée, elle eut un pincement au cœur pour Ron. Quand elle l'avait quitté, il était encore son petit ami et maintenant... qu'était-il pour elle ? Elle avait l'impression que trois mois étaient passés alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis une semaine. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Son esprit s'assombrit. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

La veille, après le baiser, Sirius et Hermione étaient retournés vers la Salle Commune en se tenant la main mais sans rien dire. Quand ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle lui avait demandé de garder leur relations secrète, pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait été franche avec lui, bien sûr, jusqu'à un certain point (elle ne pouvait pas révéler trop de choses).

\- Sirius, avait-elle dit d'une voix calme, teintée de tristesse, je ne peux pas lutter contre les sentiments que j'ai envers toi mais je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Donc, je voudrais que pour le moment, nous en restions là.

Sirius avait été pensif. Au bout de quelques instants, il avait relevé la tête.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'en ai très envie, lui avait-elle assuré, mais c'est trop confus dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de temps, et je voudrais que nous gardions pour nous ce qui s'est passé.

Sirius avait regardé la main d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans sa propre main.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour une autre fille, avait-il confié. Cela me fait peur aussi. Alors, ne disons rien à personne pour le moment.

Il lui avait souri. Le cœur d'Hermione avait fondu à la vue de ce sourire. Elle avait failli balayer ses hésitations et le prendre dans ses bras mais elle avait réussi à se maîtriser. Elle avait déjà enfreint les règles qu'elle s'était fixée, c'est-à-dire ne pas s'approcher de Sirius de près ou de loin. Elle se devait d'être un peu plus forte que ça.

\- Merci et je te promets que je ne ferai plus la guide officielle à n'importe qui dans cette école, lui avait-elle répondu en souriant.

Il avait ri : son rire était naturel et franc et le cœur d'Hermione avait sursauté à nouveau.

\- Et moi, j'éviterai de m'approcher d'autres filles. En revanche...

Sur ce, il l'avait attiré contre lui.

\- Promets-moi que ces lèvres ne seront que pour moi, lui avait-il chuchoté.

Et ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés, langoureusement, avant de se relâcher essoufflés. Le cœur d'Hermione avait explosé à ce moment-là. Non, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec qui que ce soit. Ils étaient ensuite entrés dans la Salle Commune et elle s'était directement dirigée dans son dortoir sans un dernier regard vers lui.

_Et maintenant ? _pensa Hermione. _Quelle était la suite ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas taire ses sentiments. Donc, pour l'instant, elle sortirait avec Sirius, mais en cachette car elle ne voulait pas faire d'histoires. Et si le professeur Dumbledore l'apprenait ? Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'il n'approuverait sûrement pas sa relation. Mais qu'avait-il pensé en lui demandant de continuer sa scolarité comme si de rien n'était ? Elle était humaine et avait ses propres sentiments. Tant pis ! Elle ferait en sorte que son histoire n'aille pas trop loin. Et puis, elle verrait bien le moment venu, c'est-à-dire le moment où elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas près d'arriver ! Grâce à Remus, elle avait un peu avancé dans ses recherches mais il fallait être honnête, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée qu'une semaine auparavant.

Ce Clarence Wilford était presque introuvable dans les livres. On le mentionnait de temps à autre, mais en général, uniquement pour indiquer qu'il était l'inventeur du Retourneur de Temps. Qui pouvait bien le connaître ? Le Retourneur de Temps avait été créé dans les années 60, peut-être qu'en fouillant dans les archives des journaux de l'époque trouverait-elle quelque chose ? Oui, cela était sûrement une meilleure piste que les livres de la Bibliothèque. Elle en parlerait dès la première heure à Remus pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Vu qu'elle y voyait plus clair dans son cœur, elle se sentit soulagée et se rendormit sereine.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit ses camarades de dortoir se lever. Elle se prépara pour le petit-déjeuner, puis, descendit avec Lily qui était de très bonne humeur. Elles prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Sean, hier ? demanda Lily, avec curiosité.

\- Hum... ça a été, mentit Hermione.

Elle en avait discuté hier avec Sirius et elle l'avait convaincu de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé avec le garçon. Elle avait décidé d'ignorer Sean. Elle espérait que l'incident serait vite oublié mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que l'histoire n'allait pas en rester là : elle avait bien capté les regards remplis de haine que s'étaient lancés Sean et Sirius. Si les deux garçons se battaient, les conséquences seraient terribles.

En tout cas, elle avait décidé de ne pas faire de vagues.

\- Il était intéressé par l'histoire de Poudlard, dit simplement Hermione.

\- Et ensuite ? insista Lily, d'une voix espiègle.

\- Mais rien du tout !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, quand je t'ai vue rentrer hier soir, tu avais les joues en feu et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ?

\- Mais vraiment rien, affirma Hermione.

Elle regarda Lily sans cligner des yeux, histoire de la convaincre qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien produit. Elle savait qu'elle était une mauvaise menteuse et elle espérait que cela suffirait. Sa réponse et son regard avaient l'air d'avoir convaincu Lily.

\- D'accord, il ne s'est rien passé, mais alors, tu le reverras ? demanda Lily, toujours aussi curieuse.

\- Non, je ne le reverrai pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Son ton était si dur, que cette fois, Lily ne tenta pas de lui poser d'autres questions. Elle la regarda juste d'un air surpris mais passa à autre chose.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle et retrouvèrent les garçons qui étaient déjà attablés.

\- Bonjour, dirent-elles en cœur.

Lily s'assit près de James qui lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Hermione s'assit en face de Sirius. Elle lui sourit timidement, il lui répondit par un clin d'œil et reprit sa discussion avec Remus.

Elle s'était servie en porridge et commençait à tartiner de beurre son muffin lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, elle ne recevait pas de courrier, ses parents et ses amis étant 20 ans dans le futur, mais depuis quelques jours, elle s'était réabonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier afin de se tenir au courant sur ce qui se passait dans le monde actuel des sorciers.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'elle vit un hibou arriver vers elle avec un journal attaché à sa patte. Elle prit le journal et donna trois noises au hibou. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné un peu d'argent lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Cet argent venait de la caisse dédiée aux personnes qui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer leur scolarité à Poudlard. Et vu qu'elle venait du futur, elle n'avait aucun moyen de financer ses études. Dumbledore avait donc pioché dans cette caisse pour lui donner de quoi vivre pour les quelques semaines ou mois à venir. Elle avait aussi hérité de vêtements et de livres de seconde main mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Au moins, elle n'était pas sans le sou, avait un toit et de quoi manger. C'était bien plus que certains. Elle en était reconnaissante.

Elle déplia le journal et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit la une : la photo montrait une maison au-dessus de laquelle flottait la marque des Ténèbres.


	18. La Marque des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 18 – La Marque des Ténèbres**

"_16 novembre 1977 - Les Mangemorts ont encore frappé._

_La marque des Ténèbres est apparue au-dessus de la maison des Carmichael, dans la petite ville paisible de Grantham, à 200 km au nord de Londres._

_C'est avec une profonde tristesse que nous vous apprenons la mort de John Carmichael et de sa femme Georgia. Tous deux étaient d'éminents sorciers, très appréciés dans leur communauté : John Carmichael travaillait en tant qu'Auror assistant et sa femme Georgia était l'une des rédactrices adjointes du magazine Nos Amis les Moldus. Ils étaient sans enfants._

_L'équipe d'experts Aurors et Médicomages, dépêchés sur place très tard dans la nuit du 5 novembre 1977, ont retrouvé les Carmichael sans vie dans leur salon. Il semblerait qu'ils soient décédés d'un sort magique, apparemment le sortilège de la mort. Mais l'expertise et l'enquête toujours en cours détermineront plus exactement les causes de leur décès._

_A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, aucune trace des suspects qui auraient perpétré cet acte n'a été retrouvée. Seule la marque des Ténèbres était visible au-dessus de la maison. Il a donc été conclu que le double meurtre avait été perpétré par le groupe sorcier dissident, les Mangemorts._

_C'est un voisin sorcier, Oliver Keyes, vivant dans la même bourgade, qui a vu la marque et qui a immédiatement alerté les autorités._

_Pour lire la suite de l'article, aller en page 2._

_Pour lire le témoignage complet d'Oliver Keyes, aller en page 3._

_Pour en savoir plus sur les Mangemorts et la genèse de ce groupe dissident, aller en page 5_

_Pour connaître les mesures de sécurité et d'alertes en cas d'attaque aller en page 7..."_

Hermione était choquée. Elle avait totalement oublié que les Mangemorts étaient très actifs pendant cette période. En effet, quelques mois plus tard, Vous-Savez-Qui se montrerait au grand jour et deviendrait de plus en plus offensif. Il instaurerait une période de terreur en tuant sorciers et moldus. Toutes les personnes qui iraient à l'encontre de ses idéaux seraient menacées, voir tuées. Le professeur Dumbledore créera par la suite l'Ordre du Phénix afin de le contrer et malheureusement, beaucoup perdront la vie. Elle connaissait la suite de l'histoire et son sang se glaça. Elle leva la tête vers ses amis. Elle devait être livide car Sirius l'observait.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Les autres garçons ainsi que Lily la regardèrent à leur tour. Elle connaissait leur destin à tous et elle eut une boule dans la gorge. Des larmes picotèrent ses yeux mais elle inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas paniquer, et surtout, elle devait garder son sang-froid. Elle avait déjà parlé de ce sujet avec Dumbledore et il avait été formel : il ne voulait pas connaître le futur et elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de parler du futur des autres et de ce qui allait se passer. Mais après avoir lu le journal, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se rendit compte que c'était un lourd fardeau et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir continuer, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? lui demanda Lily, d'un air anxieux.

\- Euh, oui... souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air ! Tu es toute blanche. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Sirius continuait à la dévisager et lui prit soudain le journal des mains. Il vit la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier et son visage s'assombrit à son tour. James et Remus qui étaient assis autour de lui lisaient également l'article. Lily avait compris de quoi il en retournait car malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois que les Mangemorts sévissaient à cette époque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à craindre ici, nous sommes à Poudlard.

\- Oui, je sais, dit Hermione, c'est juste que...

Elle ne put en supporter davantage. Elle se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle avait besoin de partir, de les quitter. Elle ne pouvait plus les regarder avec insouciance comme elle le faisait : Lily et James qui allaient mourir en protégeant Harry, Remus qui serait seul sans ses amis et devrait affronter la discrimination et la solitude, Sirius qui allait passer 13 ans de sa vie emprisonné pour décéder ensuite et ne jamais revenir... Sirius... A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent. Son cœur était en miettes. La vie était tellement injuste.

Elle courut sans regarder où elle allait et finalement, se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Elle s'agenouilla et pleura.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta prostrée mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, quand elle entendit des pas accourir vers elle. La personne qui s'approchait ne dit rien et la prit seulement dans ses bras. Elle reconnut son parfum, celui de Sirius. Quand elle comprit qu'il était là, elle se retourna, s'agrippa à lui et pleura de plus belle.

Sirius la serrait fort dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux. De temps en temps, il lui soufflait des "ça va aller", "ne t'inquiète pas" ou "je suis là".

Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent et elle respira plus calmement.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Sirius, d'un ton doux. Il lui essuya quelques larmes du bout de ces doigts.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cet état, mais voilà, cet article...

\- Oui, je comprends ! Ce que font ces Mangemorts, c'est juste horrible et inadmissible ! Et tout ça, au nom du "Sang-pur" !

Sirius vibrait de colère. Hermione sentit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il abordait ce sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi faible, dit-elle.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais elle l'arrêta.

\- Non, vraiment, je ne devrais pas être aussi sensible, affirma-t-elle d'un air plus résolu. Ce n'est même pas ma famille qui est morte, je devrais être plus forte. Ne t'inquiète plus !

Elle lui sourit et essuya les dernières larmes sur son visage.

\- Ça va mieux !

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire avec la tête que tu fais, lui répondit-il d'un air moqueur. On dirait que tu as pris une douche trop chaude !

\- Arrête ! rit-elle. Je vais bien, merci.

Elle se releva, Sirius aussi. Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait là. Le couloir était vide. Et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne le stoppa pas car à cet instant, elle avait besoin de réconfort à travers un lien physique avec lui et il l'avait compris. Elle posa ensuite la tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais qu'on devrait revenir dans la Grande Salle, pour rassurer tout le monde, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'aimerais encore profiter de ce moment seul avec toi.

\- Tu te rappelles hier soir, Sirius.

\- Oui, mais encore quelques instants, s'il te plait.

Ils restèrent enlacés une minute, puis se lâchèrent non sans regrets. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle.

\- Je vais devoir mieux jouer mon rôle à l'avenir, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Dès que tu es sortie, je me suis précipité derrière toi. Je pense qu'ils ont compris.

\- On verra bien, répondit-elle. De toute façon, on fait comme on a dit.

Quand ils revinrent dans la Grande Salle, Lily s'empressa de lui demander si elle allait mieux. Hermione la rassura avec un grand sourire. Elle avait forcé le trait mais elle se devait d'être plus convaincante. Lily fut rassurée et ils finirent tous de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur les Mangemorts, ni sur le départ de Sirius quand il était allé la chercher.

\- Et maintenant, allons terminer les préparatifs pour la Chasse au Trésor, dit Lily d'un air enjoué, mais Hermione avait compris qu'elle aussi avait été perturbée car son rire était légèrement crispé.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! renchérit-elle, avec un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

Et ils se levèrent en laissant le journal sur la table : la marque des Ténèbres flottait toujours sur la maison. Mais elle n'allait pas entacher la journée des Gryffondor et des élèves de Poudlard. Non, la vie gagnerait toujours sur la mort, tant qu'il y aurait de l'espoir, de l'amitié et de l'amour.


	19. Et que le concours commence !

**Chapitre 19 – Et que le concours commence !**

Enfin, le concours commença.

Comme l'avait affirmé le professeur Dumbledore, les élèves de Wichita Falls suivaient les cours en même temps que les élèves de Poudlard. Sean et ses deux amis étaient dans le même groupe qu'eux en Métamorphoses, en Défense contre les forces du mal et en Potions mais Hermione les avait ignorés royalement, surtout Sean. Ce dernier avait tenté de l'approcher un matin pour lui parler dans la Grande Salle mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle lui avait lancé un regard glacial.

Sirius avait ajouté un "Dégage ! Y'a rien à voir ici !" avec l'air le plus hautain et le plus sec qu'il avait pu prendre. Sean avait eu envie de lui répondre mais un dernier regard vers Hermione l'en avait dissuadé. Il était parti sans demander son reste. Lily, James et les autres avaient observé la scène avec des yeux ronds. Ils avaient commencé à poser quelques questions mais Hermione les avait interrompus. Son ton dur les avait arrêtés net.

Cette semaine de cours et d'entraînement fût très éprouvante pour Hermione : les cours commençaient dès 8h et les élèves n'avaient qu'une heure pour déjeuner pour pouvoir terminer à 17h et assister au test du jour. Puis venait le dîner et ensuite son entraînement de Sortilèges, qui terminait en général après minuit et elle revenait dans la Salle Commune exténuée. Elle n'était pas la seule, bon nombre d'étudiants de sixième et septième étaient dans le même cas, dont Sirius, James, Remus et surtout Lily qui devait jongler entre ses entraînements en Potions, Métamorphoses et Runes, en plus de l'organisation de l'événement. Cette dernière était l'élève la plus douée en septième année. Hermione enviait un peu cette position car c'était son statut quand elle était dans son monde. Mais la gentillesse et la spontanéité de Lily balayait tout sentiment d'animosité envers elle. Bien qu'Hermione ne pût pas tout lui raconter (son futur et bien sûr son histoire avec Sirius), elle était d'une très agréable compagnie et elles passaient de bons moments ensemble.

James lui parlait un peu plus et surtout d'autre chose que de Quidditch. Elle avait enfin quelques discussions profondes comme : comment intégrer de la meilleure façon les sorciers issus de moldus ou encore quels étaient les meilleurs sorts de contre-attaque. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris de nouveaux sortilèges grâce à lui et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle aimait aussi regarder Sirius et James se lancer des piques à longueur de journée. Au début, elle avait trouvé leur petit jeu lourd et ridicule, mais à force, elle avait compris que c'était leur façon d'exprimer leur forte amitié.

Remus était plus discret que ses deux amis mais grâce aux recherches qu'ils menaient ensemble, elle avait l'occasion de lui parler souvent. Dès le dimanche matin, elle lui avait parlé des recherches qu'ils devaient faire dans les anciens journaux et il avait tout de suite écrit à l'un de ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor qui était diplômé de Poudlard depuis deux ans, et travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce dernier lui avait répondu en lui envoyant des dizaines de parutions des années 60. Hermione avait ciblé l'année 1964, qui était celle du lancement du Retourneur de Temps. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses recherches mais Remus ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et l'aidait dès qu'il le pouvait en sélectionnant certains articles et en en recopiant d'autres. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui car il était posé et calme, son attitude la détendait. De plus, elle appréciait son esprit de déduction.

Quant à Peter, Hermione avait du mal à fraterniser avec lui. Il avait tenté de lui lancer quelques blagues mais elle avait toujours répondu avec un demi-sourire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air méchant : il était gentil, avait un visage d'ange et était plutôt chétif ce qui donnait envie de le protéger. Il était également prêt à faire les 400 coups avec James et Sirius et riait de toutes leurs blagues. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il deviendrait et bien qu'elle ne pût rien dire, elle n'avait pas non plus l'obligation de devenir son amie. Donc, sans être trop agressive, elle lui répondait d'un air dédaigneux et l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter beaucoup puisqu'il ne s'intéressait à elle que pour James et Sirius. Elle s'entendait bien avec eux, donc, Peter se devait de bien s'entendre avec elle. Elle trouvait son attitude exécrable mais rongeait son frein en ne disant rien.

Et Sirius... A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, son cœur s'emballait. Comme il l'avait promis, il ne trainait plus avec d'autres filles et déclinait toutes nouvelles invitations de la gente féminine. Il ne montrait aucun signe de tendresse ou d'amour envers elle quand ils étaient en public. Il lui parlait juste normalement en la charriant de temps en temps et lui lançait fréquemment des sourires en coin. Mais dès qu'ils pouvaient s'éclipser 5 minutes, ils trouvaient un recoin sombre à l'abri des regards pour s'embrasser. Ces baisers volés étaient comme une récompense pour Hermione et ce petit jeu lui plaisait. Lily et Remus n'avaient pas l'air d'être dupes car elle avait souvent intercepté leur regard mais ils ne disaient rien, respectant leur choix.

Hermione se surprit à prendre énormément de plaisir dans ses entraînements de Sortilèges. Son groupe était composé de deux Serdaigle, un garçon de septième année, Steve Davis et d'une fille de cinquième année, Rosana Richards. Cette dernière bien qu'encore jeune avait un don certain pour cette matière. Elle savait déjà manier les sortilèges silencieux et connaissait des sorts que même Hermione ne connaissait pas. La quatrième personne qui fermait le groupe était un Serpentard de sixième année, Robbie McLane. Il n'était pas ravi de faire partie du groupe de sortilèges et se montrait toujours réticent à participer. Mais dès qu'il s'y mettait, ses sorts étaient parfaitement exécutés.

Hermione se plaisait dans ce groupe d'élite. Enfin, elle se trouvait parmi des camarades à sa mesure et pouvait lancer ses sortilèges sans aucune honte, avec style et fierté. Le professeur Flitwick était aux anges. C'était le meilleur groupe qu'il avait constitué depuis le début de l'année et il était persuadé qu'ils allaient sortir vainqueur du test.

Pour le concours, le stade de Quidditch avait été réaménagé en un stadium ovale qui pouvait accueillir des centaines de personnes. Les éléments de Quidditch généralement présents lors des matchs n'étaient plus là et avaient été remplacés par 3 estrades : une pour chaque école et une autre au milieu pour le jury. Les tests étaient animés par un présentateur de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Magie, expressément venu pour l'occasion.

Le premier test, celui de Botanique, ne fut pas remporté par Poudlard. Due à une mauvaise manipulation d'une tentacula vénéneuse (un des élèves, sûrement de stress, fût piqué par la tentacule et dut partir à l'infirmerie immédiatement), l'école perdit le premier point. Puis, ils avaient perdu face à Wichita Falls lors du test de Créatures Magiques. Ils devaient soigner des sombrals malades et malheureusement, seuls certains élèves pouvaient les voir. Hermione trouva que ce test n'était pas du tout fair-play mais le jury avait été très strict sur le sujet : un maître en soin pour créatures devait être capable de soigner tous types de créatures. Les élèves de Wichita Falls s'en tirèrent beaucoup mieux car 3 élèves sur 4 du groupe pouvaient voir les sombrals et ils réussirent à leur préparer un antidote qui leur permirent de guérir rapidement.

C'était donc très mal parti pour Poudlard mais la chance tourna pour l'école dès le mercredi qui suivit, lors du test de Potions. Lily était très douée dans cette matière et avec Severus Rogue que Hermione avait reconnu du premier coup d'oeil, ils formaient une équipe imbattable. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler son ancien professeur de Potions car elle avait été prise par ses cours, ses longues détentions, ses entraînements et ses propres désarrois et autres états d'âmes. Là, elle put enfin l'observer avec attention pendant le test. Il ressemblait fortement à son image en tant qu'adulte : hautain, avec un air supérieur, il regardait toutes les personnes autour de lui comme s'ils n'étaient que des moins que rien, n'ayant pas plus de valeur qu'un elfe de maison. Elle perçut le regard de haine qu'il avait lancé à James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, assis au premier rang du stade de Quidditch à côté d'elle quand il avait atteint l'estrade pour le test de Potions. Et Lily, il l'ignorait totalement. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se lancèrent dans leur élixir éternel, leurs gestes étaient précis, et calqués l'un sur l'autre. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient préparer sans avoir à regarder l'autre et leur potion fût prête en un temps record. Elle était d'une telle limpidité que le jury ne put qu'applaudir leur performance. Ils gagnèrent le point haut la main.

Quant à l'épreuve du jour d'après, Défense contre les forces du mal, James, Sirius et Remus, accompagnés d'un Serdaigle de septième année qui ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, pulvérisèrent totalement les élèves de Wichita Falls.

Hermione était très fière, surtout de Sirius qui l'avait gratifié d'un large sourire quand ils avaient gagné l'épreuve. Beaucoup de filles avaient lancé des cris hystériques lorsqu'ils étaient entrés sur le terrain et le personnel du jury avait dû intervenir en leur demandant de se calmer car elles déconcentraient l'équipe adverse. Mais elles avaient quand même continué pendant tout le test, un peu moins fort tout de même. Les oreilles d'Hermione avaient bourdonné pendant plusieurs heures ensuite. Quand Sirius l'avait regardée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Hermione avait perçu le regard perçant de certaines jeunes filles à son encontre. Ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète mais cela était de plus en plus difficile chaque jour. Et à partir de ce jour-là, en tout cas, elle devint le centre des discussions de toutes les filles intéressées par Sirius : "Mais pour qui se prend-elle ?" "A peine arrivée et elle nous vole notre Sirius d'amour !" "Elle n'est même pas belle avec sa touffe de cheveux ! On dirait un hippogriffe" etc.

Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle avait l'habitude des mauvaises langues dans son ancien monde. Et là, elle avait Sirius à ses côtés. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de ces pimbêches jalouses et sans cervelle. C'était sûrement méchant de sa part de penser ainsi mais elle en avait marre des conventions. Elle profiterait de ce moment comme elle l'entendrait.

Pourtant, ce fut avec un poids dans le ventre qu'elle entra dans l'arène pour son test de Sortilèges le lendemain. En effet, les cris d'encouragements étaient mélangés avec d'autres cris moins amicaux lancés par la gente féminine. Néanmoins, elle tourna son visage vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis et repéra le regard éclatant que lui lançait Sirius. Elle n'était pas aimée de son public, soit ! Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, ce n'était qu'être aimé d'une seule personne.

Elle se dirigea le cœur léger vers l'estrade du stade.


	20. Le test de sortilèges

**Chapitre 20 – Le test de Sortilèges**

\- Chers élèves de Poudlard et de Wichita Falls, dit le présentateur d'une voix amplifiée. Professeurs ! Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour du test de Sortilèges. Etes-vous prêts ?

Quelques tonnerres d'applaudissement.

\- Je vais tout d'abord vous présenter les élèves qui représenteront leur école.

Il commença par les élèves de Wichita Falls : trois filles et un garçon se tenaient fièrement sur leur estrade. Ils portaient tous les bombers de leur école et saluèrent la foule qui les applaudissait.

\- Place maintenant aux élèves de Poudlard : Steve Davis, de septième année à Serdaigle, Rosana Richards, de cinquième année à Serdaigle. Attention, élèves de Wichita Falls, ne vous fiez pas à son jeune âge, j'ai entendu dire que Rosana était une excellente enchanteuse. Robbie McLane, de sixième année à Serpentard et enfin, Hermione Stagent, de septième année à Gryffondor, qui bien que nouvellement arrivée dans l'école, a su prouver ses talents de sorcière.

A son nom, Hermione entendit quelques cris antipathiques à son encontre mais elle entendit aussi ceux plus chaleureux de ses amis et elle sourit à la foule.

\- Monsieur Willibough, je vous laisse maintenant la parole, dit le présentateur en se tournant vers l'un des jurés.

\- Merci, Jack, pour cette présentation. Chers élèves, nous allons aujourd'hui tester vos capacités en Sortilèges. Vous avez remarqué ces deux tentes au milieu du stade, j'imagine.

Tous portèrent leur attention vers deux petites tentes vert foncé se trouvant entre les deux estrades. De l'extérieur, elles n'avaient rien de particulier.

\- Nous souhaiterions que vous ensorceliez l'intérieur de ces tentes, continua Monsieur Willibough, pour en faire des lieux de vie cosy. Pensez à ce que vous aimeriez y trouver si vous partiez en vacances. Nous jugerons vos capacités mais également votre originalité. Vous avez une heure. Que le test de sortilèges commence !

Sans attendre, Hermione et ses trois compagnons descendirent de l'estrade et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la tente. Hermione entra la première et fit attendre ses camarades à l'extérieur. La tente ne contenait aucun meuble ou ni accessoire et était très petite. Elle ne put se lever de tout son long. Sans attendre, elle lança un sort d'agrandissement : d'un mètre carré, la tente s'agrandit d'au moins 10 mètres de largeur et de longueur et 2,5 mètres de hauteur. Elle fit ensuite entrer son groupe et ils commencèrent à aménager la tente sans se poser de questions. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Rosana s'occupait de créer une cuisine, Steve et Robbie des chambres, ils rajoutèrent des mètres carrés à la tente sans sourciller et Hermione s'occupa du grand salon, de la salle de bain et du lieu d'aisance.

Hermione était ravie car ce test était un jeu d'enfants. Avec le professeur Flitwick, ils avaient envisagé toutes les situations possibles pour le concours et l'élargissement d'une pièce et son aménagement avaient été l'une des possibilités. Ils avaient préparé tous les accessoires et meubles à l'avance et c'est avec une très grande facilité qu'ils re-créèrent une véritable maison de 80 mètres carrés dans cette toute petite tente. Ils eurent même le temps de rajouter quelques éléments de décoration : un tableau d'un paysage champêtre, des lampes aux allures victoriennes, de beaux tapis brodés, des coussins cosy posés sur le canapé et les deux fauteuils moelleux, une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tous genres, quelques magazines posées sur la table basse, de très belles penderies dans les chambres pourvues de vêtements pour un séjour à la campagne. Ils avaient même approvisionné le réfrigérateur en nourriture et Rosana s'était lancée dans la confection de cookies qu'elle déposa ensuite sur la table ronde, pourvue d'une belle nappe en dentelle. Elle avait également sorti le service à thé.

Quand les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon, ils ne purent qu'admirer ce qu'ils avaient accompli en si peu de temps. S'ils ne gagnaient pas avec ça, ce serait vraiment injuste.

Ils sortirent de la tente au moment où le présentateur criait la fin du temps.

\- Messieurs et Mesdames les jurés, je vous laisse visiter chacune des tentes, dit le présentateur, toujours de sa voix amplifiée. Je vais également y entrer afin de pouvoir montrer à tous ce que vous avez réalisé.

En effet, dès qu'il entra dans la tente des élèves de Wichita Falls, une sorte d'écran géant, créée à base de fumée, montra les images de l'intérieur. Hermione remarqua qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail : ils avaient créé 6 grandes pièces, cuisine, salon, chambres, pièce de jeu... Mais les élèves de Wichita Falls avaient surtout misé sur la taille de leur maison plutôt que le côté cosy. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour remplir toutes les pièces et ces dernières étaient peu meublées. L'ensemble était plutôt réussi mais sans réelle âme.

Les spectateurs applaudirent la performance.

Lorsque les jurés et le présentateur entrèrent dans la tente de Poudlard, l'atmosphère changea brusquement. Les élèves dans les gradins applaudirent chaque pièce en criant des "Wow", "Ça, c'est une vraie maison anglaise", "Super, des cookies !", "Bravo !"... Le groupe de Sortilèges se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Leur travail avait été impeccable et très bien maîtrisé. Hermione jeta un regard vers le professeur Flitwick qui s'était levé et les applaudissait d'un air extatique. Elle était aux anges.

Quand les jurés et le présentateur sortirent de leur tente, ils furent tous unanimes. Poudlard gagna le point. Il y eut une explosion de joie et d'applaudissements : Hermione sauta sur le cou de ses compagnons et ils s'embrassèrent sans même songer à quelle maison ils appartenaient. Ils appelèrent ensuite le professeur Flitwick pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre et à quatre, le hissèrent sur leurs épaules. Tous les élèves de Poudlard et les professeurs se levèrent et les applaudirent avec chaleur en leur lançant des cris de triomphe. Même certains élèves de Wichita Falls s'étaient joints à leur joie et les félicitaient. Le professeur Woodlock s'était levé également et avec un grand sourire, congratulait le professeur Dumbledore d'une poignée de main.

Hermione leva la tête vers là où se trouvaient Sirius, Lily, Remus, James et Peter. Elle savait qu'ils avaient été les plus enthousiastes car elle avait reconnu leur cris. Sirius lui lança un grand sourire et hurla : "Bien joué, Hermione, tu es la meilleure !". Elle lui sourit en retour. Son cœur explosait de joie, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela et elle savoura chaque instant.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle pour un grand festin.

Hermione, le cœur léger, retrouva ses amis dans le Grand Hall et transportée par ce bonheur, se jeta dans les bras de Sirius et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire des ragots et des regards pleins de haine que lui lancèrent quelques filles. Sirius, lui non plus, ne semblait pas y faire attention et la serra fort dans ses bras. Ils se relâchèrent, essoufflés, et échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Bon, et si on allait manger, dit une voix impérieuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Lily les mains sur les hanches. Les autres garçons, James, Remus et Peter, les regardaient aussi. Ils avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres et sans échanger un seul mot, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Hermione se dirigea vers Lily, la prit par le bras et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient, avec envie ou avec haine. Mais peu importait Hermione, rien ne pouvait venir entacher cette belle journée.


	21. Enfin une piste !

**Chapitre 21 – Enfin une piste !**

Le lendemain, Hermione était encore sur son petit nuage. Sa victoire et l'officialisation de sa relation avec Sirius l'avaient rendue euphorique et elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille.

Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, elle rejoignit Remus l'après-midi dans la Salle Commune afin d'avancer sur leurs recherches. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'un simple "Salut" et replongea la tête dans l'un des nombreux journaux posés autour de lui. Hermione devait avouer que Remus avait fait du bon travail. Il lui avait remis tous les livres possibles sur les Retourneurs de Temps ou sur Clarence Wilford (finalement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup) et avait pris beaucoup de notes. Elle avait pu rassembler toutes ces informations dans un grand parchemin et elle le relut : malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, les informations dans les livres étant plutôt d'ordre général. Elle espérait avoir plus de chance dans les vieux journaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Grâce au sort de Repérage, j'ai pu trouver quelques articles sur les Retourneurs de Temps. Tiens, regarde, dit Remus en lui donnant un journal datant du 15 mai 1963, il parle des recherches de Clarence Wilford. Le Retourneur de Temps n'a pas encore été créé mais ils ont écrit un article sur lui, on y apprend pas mal de choses.

Hermione prit le journal et le lut avec grand intérêt.

"_Focus sur le Ministère de la Magie._

_Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous présenter M. Clarence Wilford, alchimiste, travaillant depuis une dizaine d'années au Ministère de la Magie. Il a accepté de nous parler un peu de lui et de son travail._

_\- M. Wilford, pouvez-vous vous présenter pour nos lecteurs ?_

_\- Bonjour, je suis Clarence Wilford et j'ai 55 ans. Je travaille depuis 20 ans au Ministère de la Magie, dans le département des Accidents et des Catastrophes Magiques._

_\- Pourquoi un alchimiste tel que vous travaille-t-il au Ministère ?_

_\- En effet, c'est assez étonnant pour un alchimiste mais je suis devenu expert dans la transmutation des métaux et il faut savoir que beaucoup d'accidents liées à la magie sont dûs à la mauvaise manipulation de ces métaux. J'aide donc mes collègues à trouver des remèdes ou des contre-sorts, ma connaissance étant vraiment un plus._

_\- C'est très intéressant. Pouvez-vous raconter à nos chers lecteurs une journée type ?_

_\- Quand j'arrive le matin, nous faisons le point avec toute l'équipe et nous traitons tout d'abord les urgences. J'aide les médicomages sur les cas difficiles et parfois, je me déplace sur les lieux des accidents. S'il n'y a pas eu d'accidents ou d'urgences, je travaille sur mes propres recherches afin d'améliorer mes compétences en tant qu'alchimiste. Ce monde est très vaste et j'en apprends un peu plus chaque jour !_

_\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur vos recherches ?_

_\- Pour l'instant, c'est secret mais sachez que mes recherches sont basées sur celles de Terry Davies. Voilà je n'en dis pas plus !_

_\- Merci pour ce moment, M. Wilford ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussites dans vos avancées alchimiques._

_Pour les lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas Terry Davies, ce sorcier mort en 1869 est connu pour ses recherches sur le Temps. Il est donc fort à parier que Clarence Wilford travaille sur ce thème mais nous n'en saurons pas plus pour le moment. Nous aurons certainement de ses nouvelles prochainement !"_

\- Donc, il faisait déjà des recherches sur le Temps, dit Hermione à la fin de sa lecture.

\- En effet, répondit Remus. Et attends, j'ai la suite, regarde.

Il lui montra un autre journal sur lequel, cette fois, Clarence Wilford faisait la une du journal : il avait lancé le Retourneur de Temps et était en train de l'homologuer auprès du Ministère de la Magie. Le journal datait du 7 janvier 1964.

\- On le tient, se réjouit Hermione.

\- Et tu vois, il y en a d'autres comme ça.

Remus lui indiqua un tas de journaux sur lesquels la découverte était mentionnée. Hermione les éplucha un à un, ravie.

Wilford, l'alchimiste, affirmait avoir fait plusieurs voyages dans le temps grâce à sa toute nouvelle machine : un petit sablier qui permettait de revenir dans le temps de quelques heures. Il tentait de voir s'il était possible d'aller plus loin dans le passé. Mais cette invention était déjà un grand pas pour le monde magique et selon ses dires, allait le révolutionner. Il semblait très connu et populaire à cette époque car ils lurent une dizaine d'articles à son sujet. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques mois, des problèmes apparurent. Des personnes faisant partie du Ministère de la Magie et ayant pour objectif de tester les Retourneurs de Temps avant leur mise sur le marché revenaient de leur voyage dans des états d'affolement et d'angoisse extrêmes. Certains furent hospitalisés à l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il s'avéra que ces objets devaient être utilisés avec une grande prudence.

Le Ministère de la Magie décida ensuite de restreindre l'utilisation de ces machines en imposant certaines règles, par un décret datant du 23 avril de la même année :

. L'utilisation de ces Retourneurs de Temps devait être fait sous le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie. Aucune vente illicite ne serait faite à des tiers. Auquel cas, les sorciers impliqués seraient sévèrement punis.

. Les personnes souhaitant les utiliser devraient avoir une raison bien précise qui devait être validée par le Ministère : les Retourneurs de Temps ne pouvaient être utilisés pour s'enrichir, devenir célèbre, rencontrer son ancien soi dans le passé ou même changer le passé.

Mais dans le décret, le Ministère de la Magie restait très vague sur les raisons qui permettaient de pouvoir utiliser ces objets. A cette époque, pensa Hermione, le Ministère ne savait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle invention et comme la demande était forte, il avait décidé de la réglementer sans toutefois savoir ce qu'il pouvait vraiment interdire ou non. Il n'avait pas assez de recul.

Il semblait également que Clarence Wilford n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa découverte. Il n'était que peu mentionné dans les journaux qui suivirent ce décret. Il avait dû renoncer à sa machine, le Ministère de la Magie ayant exigé sa gestion complète.

Puis, de plus en plus d'articles sur les mésaventures de personnes ayant utilisé ces machines apparurent dans les journaux. L'inventeur fut de plus en plus décrié. Finalement, ils apprirent qu'il avait démissionné du Ministère de la Magie en 1964, quelques temps après les articles désastreux. Après cet évènement, ils ne trouvèrent plus aucun article sur lui.

Hermione savait très bien le genre de risque que l'utilisation des Retourneurs de Temps pouvait comporter. Elle se rappela le jour où le professeur McGonagall lui avait remis son propre collier : elle avait dû signer tout un tas de parchemins qui l'interdisait de l'utiliser à des fins autres que celles validées par le Ministère de la Magie. Avec nostalgie, elle se souvint du sauvetage de Sirius et de Buck, le hippogriffe. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son acte. Pourtant, elle connaissait les risques à l'époque et cela aurait pu leur coûter la vie, à elle et Harry. Pire, si le Ministère de la Magie avait été au courant... Elle n'osa pas penser aux conséquences.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle devait comprendre pourquoi son collier avait pu se détraquer de cette manière et la seule façon était de retrouver son inventeur. Si elle voulait revenir dans le futur, ce serait son seul moyen. Pourtant, une petite voix cachée au fond d'elle-même lui chuchotait d'autres mots. Finalement, avait-elle vraiment envie de retourner dans son monde ?

Remus l'observait d'un air songeur et lui lança de but en blanc.

\- Alors, tu t'habitues bien à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

\- Oh, oui, répondit Hermione, surprise. Grâce à toi, Lily, Sirius et les autres, j'ai pu facilement m'intégrer.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, on a l'impression que tu es comme un calamar géant dans son lac.

\- C'est vrai, je me suis vite habituée à l'école et sa routine, dit-elle rapidement.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! lança-t-il.

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda d'un air perplexe. Que voulait dire Remus ?

\- Et tes amis de Beauxbatons ne te manquent-il pas ?

\- Oh, si, beaucoup, dit-elle en ayant l'air faussement triste.

\- J'ai vu qu'ils ne t'écrivaient pas beaucoup. Tu ne leur envoies jamais de hibou ?

\- Oh, on n'aime pas trop écrire et s'envoyer du courrier, répondit Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle avait besoin de changer de discussion.

\- Ton costume est-il prêt pour ce soir ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Hum, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il.

Mais le changement de sujet n'avait pas échappé à Remus et il l'observa à nouveau, soupçonneux.

\- Bon, bah, je crois qu'il est l'heure de me préparer, dit-elle.

\- Mais il n'est que 16h !

\- Oh tu sais, les filles, ça met du temps à se pomponner.

Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux et rassembla ses affaires.

\- Merci encore pour ton aide, Remus ! On se voit la semaine prochaine pour la suite des recherches ? Moi, je vais continuer à éplucher ces journaux-là.

Hermione prit un tas de journaux non lus dans ses bras.

\- Oui, quand tu veux. Moi aussi je vais continuer de mon côté. On se voit tout à l'heure !

\- A tout à l'heure !

Hermione s'enfuit vers son dortoir. Elle savait pertinemment que Remus la fixait mais ne se retourna pas pour le vérifier.


	22. La plus belle pour aller danser

**Chapitre 22 – La plus belle pour aller danser**

Hermione arriva dans le dortoir et déposa ses parchemins, livres et journaux en vrac sur son lit. Elle l'avait vraiment échappé belle avec Remus. Dorénavant, elle devrait être plus convaincante.

Elle le chassa de ses pensées et commença à se préparer pour le bal. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire, notamment, parfaire sa coiffure. Si elle voulait avoir une coupe convenable, elle devrait y passer du temps. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient l'un des plus grands dilemmes de sa vie et elle maudit les gênes qui en étaient la cause.

Elle prit sa baguette, s'assit devant son miroir, releva une partie de ses cheveux et commença à faire des mouvements de hauts en bas à quelques centimètres de sa chevelure non attachée pour les lisser. Ce travail prenait un temps fou mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure façon pour rendre ses cheveux moins épais.

Au bout de 30 minutes de ce traitement, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit : Lily arriva complètement exténuée.

Cette semaine de concours avait été très éprouvante pour la rousse. Elle avait très peu dormi et en plus de l'organisation, elle devait également préparer ses deux autres tests de la semaine suivante. Hermione compatissait mais en même temps, Lily avait choisi de participer à tout cela, donc, elle n'était pas vraiment à plaindre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, lui lança Lily, les traits fatigués. Cela te va bien les cheveux lisses, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça plus souvent ?

\- Non, merci, répondit Hermione, concentrée. Cela fait déjà une demi-heure que je lisse mes cheveux et tu as vu le résultat, il me reste encore la moitié de la tête à faire !

\- Oui, c'est vrai... tu sais, il existe des méthodes moldues qui pourraient être plus efficaces !

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'assécher mes cheveux. Tu sais que Marilyn Monroe était chauve à force de les avoir maltraités ! Moi, il est hors de question que cela m'arrive.

\- Oui, je te comprends. Bon, à la douche !

Lily partit se laver et Hermione se retrouva seule devant le miroir mais pas pour très longtemps puisque ses trois autres colocataires arrivèrent à leur tour pour se préparer. Hermione leur sourit et continua d'aplatir ses cheveux.

Finalement, elle réussit à venir à bout de sa chevelure et put les relever pour faire un chignon travaillé, mais légèrement lâche. Elle sortit ensuite sa robe et l'étala sur son lit.

\- Wow, ta robe est magnifique, lança Alice, l'une de filles qui dormaient dans le même dortoir.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Grâce à Lily, elle avait réussi à acheter une robe de seconde main en express chez Tissard et Brodette. Elle avait également pu l'adapter pour le bal de ce soir.

\- Qui cela représente-t-il ? demanda Alice à nouveau.

\- Colombine, dit Hermione. C'est un personnage de la Commedia dell'arte, ajouta-t-elle, une compagnie italienne moldue du seizième siècle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle en jette, cette robe, renchérit Meghan, une autre colocataire.

\- Oui, on a ajusté la robe pour qu'elle soit plus ample mais moins lourde, expliqua Lily qui avait travaillé avec Hermione sur les finitions.

Quand Hermione mit la belle robe d'époque, toutes les filles furent subjuguées. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et apprécia l'image qu'il lui renvoya. La jupe était large, les manches bouffantes mais la taille était fine et le décolleté plongeant. La robe était d'une couleur vert pâle, assortie de dentelle et de pierres dorées. Elle mit le masque qu'elle avait confectionné avec soin pendant ces deux semaines et paracheva sa tenue avec un grand éventail noir à dentelles.

\- Vraiment, Hermione, tu es magnifique, lui dit Lily, les yeux pétillants. Cela te va vraiment bien !

\- Merci, rougit cette dernière.

\- Si je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. Tu as bien donné quelques indices à Sirius ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai donné aucun indice. On voulait se faire la surprise, répondit-elle.

\- Pourtant, tu aurais dû car je ne sais pas s'il va te reconnaître !

Lily réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, la rassura Hermione. Moi, je suis sûre de le reconnaître, donc, au pire, j'irai minauder devant lui, en lui donnant des grands coups d'éventails ! A force, il comprendra que c'est moi.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, sourit-elle. Tu sais, on a décidé avec James de porter un accessoire que l'un et l'autre pourra reconnaître. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise surprise. Du coup, il portera une fleur de Lily en boutonnière et moi, je porterai le pendentif qu'il m'a offert il y a quelques semaines.

Hermione regarda le collier que Lily portait à son cou : il était en or et le pendentif avait la forme d'une rose. Il était très délicat et convenait bien à Lily.

La tenue de cette dernière n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Hermione. Elle s'était carrément déguisée en Reine Victoria, en beaucoup plus décolleté. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour pouvoir s'habiller en reine, rit Hermione en son for intérieur.

\- J'ai hâte de danser sur les Pit Tigers, se réjouit Lily.

\- Je ne sais même pas quel genre de groupe c'est, avoua Hermione.

\- Comment ? Tu ne les connais pas ?

\- Hum, ils n'étaient pas très connus en France...

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, tu verras, ils sont juste géniaux ! Ils font du rock glam. Leur musique est un mélange entre les Screaming Hippogriffs, les Charming Spiders et Jimi Hendrix.

Hermione se demanda quel genre de musique pouvait donner ce trio, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas les deux premiers groupes cités mais ne dit rien.

\- Bon, tu es prête ? lui demanda Lily, après une heure de coiffage et de maquillage.

\- Oui, dit Hermione, impatiente.

Elles descendirent ensemble dans la Salle Commune mais il n'y avait plus personne. Tout le monde était déjà parti pour la Grande Salle. Cette dernière avait été réaménagée en salle de bal. Lily lui expliqua sur le chemin toutes les décorations auxquelles ils avaient pensé avec le professeur Flitwick.

\- Le professeur Flitwick est un amour, lui dit-elle. Il m'a laissé ensorceler les fleurs. Tu verras, elles sont magnifiques ! L'ambiance sera très victorienne. Il y aura quelques bancs en velours placés sous des alcôves qui donneront un peu d'intimité aux couples. Et les serveurs seront habillés comme à l'époque du dix-neuvième siècle. Il y aura aussi des chaises et des fauteuils en velours. On a prévu une scène pour les Pit Tigers devant une grande piste de danse. J'ai hâte de les voir !

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans le Grand Hall où la plupart des étudiants s'étaient agglutinés. Certains étaient déjà entrés dans la Grande Salle mais d'autres attendaient leurs camarades.

Hermione repéra Sirius immédiatement. Il était habillé en Don Juan et portait un masque sombre de chien noir, ressemblant fortement à un Sinistros. Sa tenue lui allait à ravir. Elle fit un geste dans sa direction mais il ne la regardait pas. Il discutait avec une autre personne.

\- Bon, je te laisse ici, Hermione, lui souffla Lily. Je viens de repérer James.

Ce dernier, habillé en roi Albert, était tout aussi splendide que sa dulcinée. Il portait un masque avec des cornes de cerf. Et comme l'avait prévu Lily, il avait épinglé une fleur de Lily sur sa boutonnière.

_C'est fichu pour le titre de roi et reine du bal_, pensa Hermione, en les regardant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se faufila entre les groupes d'élèves pour se diriger vers Sirius. Ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée et était en grande discussion. Elle était déçue car elle avait pensé faire une entrée remarquable, elle, descendant les marches vers le Grand Hall, lui, l'attendant en bas de l'escalier, un bras tendu vers elle. Son ignorance l'attristait un peu.

Quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle s'arrêta net. Sirius discutait avec une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

Hermione resta pétrifiée.


	23. Un bal masqué trop masqué

**Chapitre 23 – Un bal masqué trop masqué**

Sirius et la jeune femme inconnue se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Plus par mécanisme que par envie, Hermione les suivit. Ils allèrent se chercher un verre à boire, ce qui lui laissa le temps de détailler son usurpatrice : c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, couleur châtain. Elle faisait la même taille que Hermione et exécutait les mêmes gestes qu'elle. Elle portait simplement une robe à volants en mousseline bleue et un masque blanc assorti de perles argentées. La jeune fille avait simplement décidé de se déguiser en Hermione Stagent, c'est-à-dire elle-même.

_Quelle peste,_ la maudit-elle.

Le pire, c'était que Sirius ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Une vague de colère la traversa : pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de se déguiser en elle-même ? Ou de ne pas se déguiser du tout ? Ces questions, Sirius aurait dû se les poser. Mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Il regardait la fille avec un regard pétillant. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui toucha le bras. Il ne se dégagea pas et posa la main sur la sienne. Il la guidait vers les rafraîchissements.

Hermione enrageait et avait envie de lui jeter son éventail à la figure mais ce n'était pas une attitude appropriée. Cette fille lui ressemblait trait pour trait, à part bien sûr la partie haute de son visage qu'elle cachait avec son masque. Il fallait juste trouver un moment pour le lui enlever. Hermione, elle, avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu : elle s'était coiffée, avait transformé sa tenue en magnifique robe d'époque seizième siècle et son masque d'une beauté éclatante cachait tout son visage. Très clairement, personne n'aurait pu la reconnaître dans son déguisement. Lily avait raison : ils auraient dû se donner des indices pour ne pas se tromper.

Elle chercha du regard son amie afin de lui demander conseils mais elle n'était nulle part en vue. La reine Victoria et son roi Albert avaient royalement disparu, sûrement dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves placées le long de la Grande Salle.

Malgré sa colère, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la qualité de la décoration de Lily et de son groupe d'organisation. La Grande Salle était époustouflante. Les grandes tables avaient disparu pour être remplacées par des petites tables rondes assorties de nappes rouges en velours. Des fleurs ensorcelées bougeaient au grès d'une faible brise, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Des paillettes et des fausses pierres précieuses parachevaient la décoration des tables. De grands lustres en diamants flottaient dans le ciel. Sur la table principale à gauche de la salle, une montagne de verres à pied était posée : une boisson jaune inconnue se déversait sans l'aide de personne. Les élèves se servaient et comme par magie, une nouvelle coupe apparaissait pour venir combler le trou laissé par le verre.

Les Pit Tigers, quatre sorciers d'une vingtaine d'année au look glam rock, s'installaient tranquillement sur la scène, sous les cris hystériques d'un groupe de filles attroupées devant les musiciens.

Sirius et la jeune fille était toujours au niveau des coupes et se servaient en boisson. Hermione décida de s'approcher et de se servir à boire également. Quand elle goûta le liquide ambré, elle fût surprise de découvrir du cidre brut, sans alcool. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas bu, depuis son dernier voyage avec ses parents en France, et elle s'en délecta.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas perdu de vue le couple qui s'était installé à une table non loin de là, et décida de s'asseoir derrière eux afin de pouvoir écouter leur discussion, non sans frôler Sirius pour qu'il la remarque. Ce dernier releva la tête quand elle passa mais la regarda d'un air froid et l'ignora. Il se pencha à nouveau vers sa compagne.

Hermione fulminait intérieurement mais se calma. Elle s'assit à quelques mètres d'eux et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, lança un sort d'amplification de voix afin de mieux épier leur conversation.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves la boisson ? demanda Sirius, avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est très bon, lança la jeune fille. Hermione remarqua que sa voix était légèrement différente de la sienne mais elle utilisait des intonations qui lui était proche.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu viendrais habillée comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais comment aurais-tu pu me reconnaître autrement ? susurra-t-elle.

\- Tu as vraiment bien fait ! Et j'imagine qu'avec ton arrivée et tout ce que tu as dû faire pendant ces deux semaines, tu n'as pas eu le temps de préparer un déguisement, rit Sirius.

Hermione avait envie de l'étrangler : comment osait-il ? Il savait pertinemment qu'elle préparait sa robe et son masque avec Lily depuis son arrivée. Elles en parlaient tout le temps. Elle se demanda presque si la fille ne lui avait pas lancé un sort de confusion ou lui avait fait boire un philtre d'amour mais à son grand désespoir, il semblait que non : Sirius avait tout à fait l'air normal, il ne paraissait pas ensorcelé. Elle le maudit encore plus !

Sirius fixait quelque chose mais Hermione ne savait quoi. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se rendit compte qu'il regardait les alcôves avec grand intérêt. Des couples y entraient et en ressortaient, l'air ravi.

_Ah non pas ça,_ cria-t-elle dans sa tête. _Il faut que je trouve quelque chose._

Elle réfléchit et décida que s'ils se levaient en direction des alcôves, elle se précipiterait sur lui et balancerait son verre sur son costume. Il serait énervé mais au moins, elle empêcherait un désastre.

Les Pit Tigers commencèrent à jouer et de nombreux élèves se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse pour les écouter et danser.

Finalement, la jeune fille lui chuchota d'un air de conspiratrice (mais Hermione entendait tout) :

\- Et si on allait danser ?

Hermione la haïssait, cette pose, cette voix, ce regard... La fille l'avait bien étudiée...

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Sirius rayonnant.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent au centre de la piste de danse sur laquelle beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà attroupés. Hermione voulut les suivre mais en fut empêchée. Un jeune homme l'avait arrêté en cours de route. Il était habillé en soldat anglais du dix-huitième siècle (en dragon rouge, comme ils étaient nommés à l'époque) et portait un masque de lion.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit-il d'un air charmeur.

Hermione ne le reconnut pas mais elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix quelque part.

\- Cela te dit, un verre ? lui demanda-t-il, toujours de cet air charmant, il avait une coupe à la main.

\- Non merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de méchant dans la boisson, c'est juste du cidre !

\- Non, c'est pas ça... elle regarda vers la piste de danse.

\- On peut aussi aller danser, lui dit-il en captant son regard.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Le jeune homme avait l'air gentil et avait plutôt belle allure. Peut-être pourrait-elle se faire remarquer de Sirius en sa compagnie ? Elle se décida.

\- D'accord, lança-t-elle.

Elle prit la coupe qu'il lui tendit et la but d'une traite, comme pour se donner du courage. Le garçon lui présenta son bras. Elle hésita à le prendre mais de mauvaise grâce, le prit quand même. Ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la piste, Hermione l'entraîna le plus proche de Sirius et de sa compagne. Ils étaient en train de danser en riant et elle eut un pincement au cœur.

_C'est moi qui aurais dû être là, à la place de cette pimbêche, _s'indigna-t-elle.

Elle se plaça carrément derrière Sirius et se déhancha. Elle devait se faire remarquer coûte que coûte. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle vit Lily et James qui ondulaient, leur corps se fondant l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, pensa-t-elle.

Le garçon suivait son rythme et elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas un mauvais danseur. Elle s'abandonna à la musique, oubliant pour quelques instants Sirius et tout le reste. N'y avait-il vraiment pas d'alcool dans le verre qu'elle venait de boire ? Elle se sentait enivrée alors même qu'elle devait être sobre.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et malencontreusement, marcha sur le pied de Sirius. Ce dernier la repoussa violemment et lui cria :

\- Regarde où tu marches !

Hermione vit ses yeux, ils étaient glaciaux. Ses poils se hérissèrent.

\- Et tu oses me dire ça ? lui lança-t-elle, prise d'une soudaine colère. Elle lui balança son éventail au visage.

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! C'est qui cette furie ? hurla-t-il d'un air furieux.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, Sirius, lui dit la jeune fille d'un air calme, en lui touchant le bras. C'est juste une de ces filles jalouses qui essaient de se faire remarquer !

Le rouge lui monta au nez. Hermione en avait marre de cette mascarade, elle avait chaud et ne pouvait plus supporter le sourire narquois de cette usurpatrice. Sans même réfléchir une seconde, elle se jeta sur la fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait.


	24. En mauvaise posture

**Chapitre 24 – En mauvaise posture**

Hermione voulut se jeter sur la fille aux châtains clairs pour lui retirer son masque mais elle fut stoppée net par Sirius qui avait prévu son coup. Il la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba à terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Elle entendit des rires autour d'elle. Elle releva la tête et vit le grand sourire de son imposteure. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Sirius prit la parole avant elle.

\- Tu es cinglée ? lui cracha-t-il. Ne t'approche plus d'elle, ni de moi ou sinon, tu le paieras !

Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage et Hermione en fut bouleversée. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme cela. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle était trop abasourdie pour leur répondre et les regarda partir bêtement. La fille aux cheveux ébouriffés lui lança un regard narquois, puis, prit le bras de Sirius comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione ne voyait pas les regards moqueurs que les élèves lui lançaient. Certains riaient, d'autres la montraient du doigt. Elle tenta de se relever mais avec sa robe bouffante, c'était plus compliqué que prévu. Heureusement, le garçon au masque de lion l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle s'accrocha à lui car le sol tanguait sous elle. Elle avait la tête qui tournait.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? demanda une Lily affolée.

Cette dernière n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène mais avait vu Hermione affalée sur le sol. Elle lui prit le bras.

\- Ça va ? lui redemanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet voyant que son amie ne lui répondait pas. Où est Sirius ?

\- Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, souffla Hermione.

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait chaud et bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais c'était sûrement dû au choc causé par sa chute et à la réaction violente de Sirius.

Le professeur McGonagall, accompagnée du professeur McBride de l'école américaine, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, à l'air hautain, arrivèrent vers le groupe attroupé sur la piste de danse.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère. Elle regardait Hermione froidement.

\- Tout va bien, professeur, répondit Hermione. Je suis tombée, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? l'interrogea Lily.

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Je l'accompagnerai dans les jardins, dit fermement le garçon derrière elle.

\- Alors, accompagnez-là jeune homme ! dit le professeur sèchement.

Le garçon la prit par le bras, Hermione faillit trébucher mais se retint à son bras.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle suivit machinalement le garçon et quand elle fut dans les jardins, apprécia l'air frais sur son visage. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours chaud et plus elle marchait, plus la tête lui tournait.

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dit-elle, essoufflée.

\- Assieds-toi ici, lui répondit-il.

Il l'emmena dans un coin sombre du jardin et la fit s'asseoir. Elle tomba plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le banc en pierre. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus.

\- Je crois que je vais...

Mais elle ne put en dire plus car elle s'était évanouie sur le banc.

_Hermione était dans un grand jardin, bordé d'arbres dont les feuilles étaient tombées. Elle était assise sur un banc et lisait un livre. Bien que l'hiver fût installé, il ne neigeait pas encore, et la température était agréable. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit son chevalier servant : un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs, et aux yeux gris. Elle lui sourit et se leva pour se jeter dans ses bras._

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sean ? demanda une voix. Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ?

\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire, dit ce dernier.

\- Si un professeur nous voyait, on serait tout de suite renvoyés, tu le sais, dit une autre voix de garçon.

Hermione était allongée et ne savait pas si les voix qu'elle entendait provenait de son rêve ou de la réalité. Elle essaya de bouger mais sentit qu'elle avait les bras entravés. Que cela signifiait-il ? Elle faillit paniquée mais respira longuement et resta les yeux fermés pour écouter les voix autour d'elle.

\- Ce Black, lança Sean, je vais lui faire regretter son affront.

\- Vraiment, tu ne devrais pas ! dit l'un des garçons.

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup entendu sa voix mais elle reconnut quand même Paul, l'ami de Sean. Une autre voix parla, c'était sûrement David.

\- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda ce dernier, irrité. Pourquoi l'as-tu attachée et emmenée ici ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas, affirma Sean, d'un ton glacial. Je veux faire payer ce Black et je sais qu'il tient à cette fille.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander un duel ? le railla Paul.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Sean, d'une voix narquoise. Je veux qu'il ait la honte de sa vie. On va cacher la fille ici et ensuite, on lui enverra un hibou pour le faire chanter. Il devra se prosterner devant moi, devant toute l'école. Il devra me cirer les bottes.

\- N'importe quoi, dit David. Tu as perdu la tête ! Tu vas trop loin ! Si quelqu'un l'apprend, on est...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan ! Allez, venez !

Ils sortirent du lieu où ils se trouvaient et Hermione n'entendit plus leur voix. Elle se risqua enfin à ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, plutôt étroite, sûrement un placard à balai. Elle ne voyait pas les accessoires de nettoyage mais sentait l'odeur de désinfectant. Elle remua les mains et les jambes mais ils étaient fermement liés par une corde. Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa robe, mais avec ses bras entravés et sa jupe bouffante, ce n'était pas possible. Elle essaya de se relever, mais c'était tout aussi impossible, encore à cause de cette fichue robe. Dans l'histoire, elle avait perdu son masque.

Elle était furieuse mais tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé ? Le garçon au masque de lion, qui lui avait proposé un verre et dansé avec elle, était en réalité Sean. Elle avait bu la coupe qu'il lui avait donné, ils avaient dansé, elle s'était disputée avec Sirius, elle était partie dans les jardins et s'était évanouie. Ce n'était pas normal, la boisson avait sûrement dû contenir une potion d'endormissement. Sean avait donc prémédité son coup.

Apparemment, ce dernier l'avait reconnue, mais pas Sirius. En songeant à ce dernier, son ventre se tordit. Elle était partagée entre colère et tristesse et ne savait pas encore laquelle de ces émotions allaient prendre le dessus. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait se sortir de ce pétrin.

Elle tenta de crier mais personne ne l'entendit de l'extérieur. Ils avaient sûrement dû lancer un sort pour bloquer les bruits de l'intérieur. Elle s'aperçut avec amertume qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Devant ce dur constat, les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux. C'en était trop pour elle : ce voyage dans le temps, ce nouveau monde, Sirius qui l'avait rejetée et ces garçons qui l'avaient enfermée, sans compter ses heures de détention, sa querelle avec Regulus, ses recherches infructueuses... bref, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Après quelques sorts infructueux, il réussit à l'ouvrir et se précipita vers elle. Elle était toujours allongée sur le sol. Il commença à lui couper ses liens. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir le visage de son sauveur mais elle le remercia en pensée.

Puis, il essaya de la mettre debout mais ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. C'était sûrement la potion d'endormissement qui faisait encore effet. Sans ajouter un seul mot et comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir du placard à balai.

Quand elle releva la tête pour voir le visage du garçon, à la lumière des torches, elle reconnut...


	25. Qui es-tu ?

**Chapitre 25 – Qui es-tu ?**

Hermione releva la tête et découvrit l'identité de son sauveur. Elle fut surprise quand elle reconnut Remus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à lui. Que faisait-il là ? Elle l'examina : il portait le costume d'Arlequin et son masque posé sur le haut de sa tête était en forme de loup-garou. Arlequin et Colombine, quelle ironie, pensa-t-elle. Au bout de quelques instants, elle retrouva sa voix et lui demanda :

\- Mais que fais-tu ici Remus ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Elle était toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je t'amène à l'infirmerie ou veux-tu revenir au bal ? lui demanda-t-il en ignorant ses questions.

Il avait le regard ferme, sa mâchoire était contractée mais il n'avait pas parlé d'une voix dure. Au contraire, Hermione pensa qu'elle était particulièrement douce, différente de sa voix habituelle.

\- Je préfère que tu me ramènes dans la Salle Commune, s'il te plait, lui dit-elle. Je peux marcher, tu sais.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui, ça devrait aller maintenant, le rassura-t-elle.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Elle posa un pied, ne sentit pas le sol vacillé, puis, posa le second. Non, c'était bon, tout était stable.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

Elle accepta sans dire un mot. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, silencieux. Hermione bouillonnait de questions. Son cerveau fusait dans tous les sens : pourquoi Remus était là ? Comment avait-il su qu'elle était emprisonnée dans un placard ? Pourquoi ce silence ? Et ce regard... ? Il ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière.

Ils ne passèrent pas devant la Grande Salle préférant prendre un chemin plus tranquille. Hermione remercia silencieusement Remus. Il ne voulait sûrement pas qu'on les remarque ou peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revoir Sirius ou encore, Sean et ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. La Salle Commune était vide. Hermione fut tentée de s'enfermer dans son dortoir mais elle avait des questions plein la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus qui était pensif et semblait également indécis. Elle se décida et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il la suivit sans un mot.

Elle l'observa, il était silencieux et ne la regardait pas. La tension était forte. Une boule apparut dans sa gorge. Brusquement, tout lui revint en tête : Sirius, son kidnapping, sa solitude... Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle tenta de les essuyer.

Remus leva enfin la tête vers elle. Il avait les traits tirés, il était débraillé malgré l'allure plutôt neuve de son déguisement. Il la regardait comme s'il avait pitié d'elle. Ç'en était trop pour elle, elle se détourna.

\- Je ne suis pas très bon pour consoler les filles, dit-il enfin, d'une voix calme mais assurée. Je n'ai pas l'aisance de James, ni le bagou de Sirius. Mais sache qu'ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tous les trois !

Sa voix était dure et pleine de convictions.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, mais je ne veux pas...

\- Non, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Pas cette fois ! Ils ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte !

\- Mais comment ça, pas cette fois ? s'écria-t-elle, elle réfléchit. Sirius t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je sais, je vous ai vu : toi, Sean, Sirius... dans le jardin.

Son regard se posa sur le feu de la cheminée. Hermione avait dix-mille questions à lui poser mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. La tension était toujours forte et elle n'avait pas envie de le braquer. Pourtant, il reprit sans même lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot.

\- Je t'observe, tu sais, depuis que tu es arrivée à Poudlard, il y a deux semaines. Depuis que tu as dit mon nom alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite. En effet, elle avait gaffé ce jour-là mais elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. En revanche, son ventre commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Elle eut un pressentiment.

\- Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, continua-t-il, toujours de sa voix calme. Comment une fille telle que toi, venant de Beauxbâtons, pouvait connaître autant de choses sur Poudlard ? Tu fuyais toutes les questions qu'on te posait sur ton ancienne vie, mais ici, tu étais comme un hippogriffe dans le ciel : tu connaissais Poudlard sur le bout des doigts. Bien sûr, il existe des livres sur l'école mais quand même ! Jamais une seule fois tu ne t'es extasiée sur le plafond de la Grande Salle, ni sur les escaliers qui changent de direction, ni même sur le château et ses mille secrets ! Les professeurs, les cours, même nous, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et moi, tu donnais l'impression de tout connaître. Les autres t'ont accepté comme tu étais mais moi, j'ai toujours eu des doutes. Et mes doutes se sont transformés en certitudes.

Remus ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, comme s'il avait gardé pendant trop longtemps ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Hermione le laissa continuer sans dire un mot mais elle était dans un désarroi profond. Elle vit se profiler avec horreur l'inéluctable question.

\- Tu sais que j'aime faire des recherches. Tu l'as remarqué : depuis deux semaines, je t'aide sur les Retourneurs de Temps. Je le fais pour toi mais aussi, un peu pour moi. J'ai commencé à me passionner sur ce sujet. Et puis, tout cela m'aidera peut-être pour mon futur métier d'auror. Tu sais que je veux devenir auror, n'est-ce-pas ?

Non, Hermione ne le savait pas. Il resta perplexe quelques instants et fixa le feu. Puis, il reprit.

\- J'ai repris contact avec l'un de mes correspondants étrangers qui étudie à Beauxbâtons.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

\- Désolé d'avoir fait ça, lui dit-il. Mais je devais en avoir le coeur net. Je devais savoir si tu nous disais la vérité ou pas. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une réponse de mon ami et il a confirmé mes soupçons.

Il fit une pause, puis la regarda enfin. Ses yeux marrons la fixaient sans aucune émotion.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment, Hermione Stagent ?


	26. La vérité sur Hermione Stagent

**Chapitre 26 – La vérité sur Hermione Stagent**

Hermione retint son souffle. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Elle se trouvait au pied du mur. Si seulement Dumbledore était là pour la conseiller... Mais voilà, elle était seule... Elle devait prendre une décision.

\- Euh, je... commença-t-elle.

\- Ne dis rien, l'interrompit Remus abruptement. Pas encore. J'ai ma propre théorie et j'aimerais savoir si j'ai raison ou pas.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui la détendit un peu.

\- J'ai donc appris que tu ne venais pas de Beauxbâtons. Cela signifie que tu nous as menti. En revanche, Dumbledore t'a présenté devant toute l'école en indiquant que tu venais de cet établissement. Pourquoi un sorcier tel que lui mentirait ? C'est un mage d'une telle envergure qu'il est impossible de lui mentir en lui racontant une fausse histoire. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il arrive à lire dans la tête des gens.

Hermione ne put que confirmer en pensée ce que Remus disait.

\- Cela signifie qu'il connait ta véritable identité et qu'il te couvre. Mais qu'as-tu de si important à cacher ?

Hermione commença à s'agiter dans son fauteuil. La sentence allait bientôt tomber.

\- Comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai eu des soupçons concernant tes soi-disantes recherches. Ce Clarence Wilford, les Retourneurs de Temps. Pourquoi ce sujet t'intéresse-t-il autant ? Peu à peu, une idée absurde a germé dans mon esprit. Je l'ai d'abord chassée en me disant que cela était impossible. Mais j'ai reçu ce courrier de mon ami français. Le doute était donc permis. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je devais me rendre à l'évidence : tu n'es pas de Beauxbâtons, tu connais Poudlard sur le bout des doigts, tu nous connais, nous, notre bande, et tu fais de drôle de recherches depuis que tu es arrivée ici. Je vais te poser une seule question. Je ne te demanderai pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens.

Il fit une pause, prit une grande inspiration et posa ses yeux intenses sur les siens.

\- De quelle "époque" viens-tu ?

Ça y est, Remus lui avait posé la question.

Quand il finit de parler, il eut l'air soulagé, comme s'il s'était retenu de parler pendant longtemps. Il la regarda néanmoins d'un air incertain. Allait-elle rire de ses déductions ? Avait-il fait fausse route ?

Mais Hermione ne rit pas. Elle fixait le feu de la cheminée se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui répondre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle inspira et avec appréhension, se décida à lui avouer la vérité.

\- Tu as raison, Remus. Tu as compris que je ne venais pas de cette époque. En fait, je viens du futur.

Bizarrement, cela sonnait faux dans sa bouche car elle avait l'impression de lui raconter une histoire de science-fiction mais elle continua quand même.

\- De 1997, pour être plus précise. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, l'arrêta-t-elle car il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. J'en ai fait la promesse à Dumbledore.

Enfin, elle l'avait dit. Remus savait. Et brusquement, son ventre arrêta de se tordre. Elle se sentit soulagée pour la première fois depuis deux longues semaines. Quelqu'un savait et cela lui enlevait un poids sur le cœur.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Remus, soudain.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle enfin, après quelques instants. Comme tu as pu t'en douter, je fais des recherches sur les Retourneurs de Temps car je souhaite retourner dans mon monde. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas dans quelle direction je dois aller.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé !

\- Non, commençons par toi d'abord ! Explique-moi comment tu as réussi à me retrouver ce soir !

Il lui sourit.

\- Cela ne va pas te faire plaisir, lui avoua-t-il, mais je te suis secrètement depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Comment ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui, et j'en suis désolé, dit-il. En fait, j'ai eu très vite des soupçons sur toi et cela me tourmentait. J'en ai parlé un peu avec les autres mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être inquiets. J'ai donc décidé de te surveiller, seul. Je sais que Sean t'a agressé dans le jardin, le jour de son arrivée, parce que je vous ai vu : quand tu jouais la guide pour lui, je vous suivais de loin. Je vous ai vu également, plusieurs fois, avec Sirius, lorsque vous vous éclipsiez juste tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, il s'interrompit, ne sachant comment continuer. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Quand j'ai su que tu ne venais pas de Beauxbâtons, j'ai voulu te confronter, te mettre dos au mur. J'y pensais jour et nuit. Qui étais-tu ? Pourquoi étais-tu ici ? Ce soir, j'ai décidé de trouver une occasion. Je t'ai attendue dans le Grand Hall. J'ai vu cette fille qui te ressemblait beaucoup descendre des marches en provenance de notre Salle Commune. Sirius s'est jeté sur elle en pensant que c'était toi. Mais cela me semblait louche et à y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas toi. J'ai voulu aller le voir pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompé mais ensuite, je t'ai vue dans ta robe et avec ton masque. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnue car qui d'autre que toi serait descendue avec Lily. Vous êtes comme une plume dans son encrier, vous ne vous lâchez jamais ! Sauf quand l'une ou l'autre est avec sa moitié. Je t'avoue, cette tenue, elle est époustouflante !

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et examina sa robe qui était toujours éclatante malgré son bref emprisonnement. Hermione sentit qu'il souhaitait rajouter quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Il avait l'air de se demander comment il allait pouvoir continuer.

\- Je dois encore m'excuser, dit-il penaud, car quand je t'ai reconnue, j'aurais dû aller voir Sirius et lui dire qu'il s'était trompé, que tu étais là et qu'une autre fille avait pris ta place mais... je ne l'ai pas fait...

Il semblait toujours aussi incertain mais se reprit l'instant d'après. Hermione ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à ses aveux. Elle n'était pas en colère, c'était certain. Peut-être perplexe ? Oui, c'était sûrement le mot.

\- Je t'ai vue les suivre et j'ai décidé de te suivre aussi. Tu étais mécontente, cela se voyait. Mais je n'ai rien dit, ni fait quoique ce soit. Je t'ai laissée les surveiller avec colère, je t'ai vue te faire embrigader par cet officier anglais au masque de lion, je t'ai regardée te faire humilier par Sirius et je t'ai suivie sans dire un mot, ni faire un geste, dans le jardin. Et là, tu t'es évanouie. Ce n'était pas normal et j'ai su immédiatement que l'autre garçon, c'était Sean, celui qui t'avait agressée une semaine plus tôt.

A ces mots, Remus ne masqua pas sa colère. Elle transparaissait dans ses paroles.

\- Et je l'ai suivi, ce fils de troll ! Il est entré dans un placard à balais. Je voulais y aller et l'arrêter mais ses amis l'ont rejoint au moment où je décidais d'un plan de sauvetage. Ils étaient trois, j'étais seul. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là, ils pouvaient te faire n'importe quoi. Je savais que Sean était capable de tout mais je savais aussi que ses deux autres amis étaient plus raisonnables que lui pour avoir discuté plusieurs fois avec eux. Cela me rassurait un peu mais j'avais quelques doutes ! Lorsqu'enfin, je me décidais à aller chercher James pour qu'il vienne m'aider, ils sont sortis du placard. Je me suis précipité vers la pièce où tu étais enfermée. Et tu connais la suite.

Il s'arrêta enfin et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle sentit son désarroi. Elle le rassura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas ! Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Finalement, heureusement que tu étais là car je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans toi. Bon, c'est sûr, je ne suis pas contente de savoir que tu m'aies suivie pendant tout ce temps sans m'en rendre compte. Mais je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Hermione lui sourit mais Remus était toujours agité.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, lui dit-il d'un air triste.

Il inspira profondément. Il avait l'air malheureux et elle ne savait que lui dire. Elle ne comprenait pas, en effet. Il la regarda à nouveau et cette fois, il clama d'une voix claire et distincte :

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Hermione.


	27. Cœurs brisés

**Chapitre 27 – Cœurs brisés**

Hermione regarda Remus stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette annonce. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Malheureusement, elle ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Elle aimait Sirius. Quand elle pensa à lui, son cœur se serra encore plus fort. Non, une chose à la fois !

\- Remus, euh, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, dit Hermione avec prudence.

\- Je sais, sourit Remus, il l'avait observée pendant ce bref instant. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je te surveille depuis deux semaines et j'ai vu comment tu regardes Sirius et comment tu te comportes avec lui. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ton cœur.

Hermione en fut bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments mais cela l'attristait de le rendre malheureux. Elle aimait bien Remus et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, finit-elle par dire. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de Sirius mais les choses se sont déroulées sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Il inspira profondément. Il avait enfin vidé son sac, il se sentait plus léger.

\- Bon, oublie ça, maintenant, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Maintenant que je connais ta véritable identité, nous allons pouvoir avancer dans nos recherches.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle en fut soulagée. Remus était vraiment un garçon bien.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

\- Tout simplement parce que tu me croies et que tu veux continuer à m'aider. Merci !

Remus semblait gêné. Il se gratta le nez.

\- Cela me fait plaisir, c'est tout !

Mais il ne put continuer car quelques élèves commencèrent à arriver dans la Salle Commune. Ils étaient déguisés et semblaient encore surexcités.

\- Les Pit Tigers étaient vraiment géniaux, ils ont mis le feu, s'écria un jeune garçon.

\- Oui, ils étaient fantastiques ! renchérit un autre.

Ils ne les remarquèrent pas et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. D'autres arrivèrent également. _La fête doit être finie_, pensa Hermione, avec déception. Ce n'était pas du tout la soirée qu'elle s'était imaginée. Bien sûr, elle était contente d'avoir tout éclairci avec Remus mais ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle aurait voulu être. Son esprit se dirigea vers Sirius, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle précipitamment à Remus. Je vais aller me coucher. Parlons-en demain, tu veux bien ?

Remus l'observa. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

\- D'accord, répondit-il enfin. Mais demain, on parle de tout. Bien sûr, je sais que tu as promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire. Mais je veux connaître le reste. Et puis, je veux aussi qu'on parle de Sean et sa bande ! Ils ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte !

\- Oui, on verra demain.

Hermione se sentit brusquement fatiguée. La soirée avait été longue. Elle se leva, lança un "Bonne nuit" et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle décida de prendre une douche malgré sa fatigue. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Malheureusement, une fois seule dans la salle de bain et débarrassée de sa robe, les larmes remontèrent et cette fois, elle se laissa aller à sa tristesse.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la tête lourde et le ventre nauséeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre de la potion d'énergie mais elle sentit que cela ne passerait pas si elle n'en prenait pas. Le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé à une jeune Mme Pomfresh de lui donner une petite fiole de potion d'énergie. Il savait que tous ces changements l'avaient bouleversée et il l'avait forcée à la prendre. C'était une sorte de cocktail de vitamines. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'en prenait plus mais à cet instant, elle en avait grand besoin. Heureusement, il en restait et elle en prit une cuillerée. Elle se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux et se leva sans trop de difficultés.

Ces autres colocataires dormaient encore, pourtant, il était tard, peut-être 10h, vu les raies de lumière qu'elle voyait filtrer sous les rideaux. Elle posa le regard sur le lit de Lily. Cette dernière avait jeté sa robe et son masque en vrac sur le sol. Elle avait l'air de dormir à poings fermés. Si elle voulait un compte-rendu de la soirée, il faudrait qu'elle attende son réveil. Elle décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, se prépara et descendit.

La Salle Commune semblait vide, il n'y avait personne. Soit tout le monde était encore en train de dormir, soit ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna : quelqu'un ronflait faiblement dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Elle voulut partir ne souhaitant pas réveiller la personne mais vit le masque posé au pied de la table. C'était un masque de Sinistros, celui de Sirius. Son cœur défaillit.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'observa : il était affalé dans le fauteuil, la tête penchée à droite. Il avait l'air paisible et dormait profondément. Il avait toujours sa tenue impeccable de Don Juan, bien que les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient détachés, ce qui lui donnait un air débraillé, sans rien enlever à son charme. Il avait les traits fins, peu marqués et son visage était beau. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Peut-être avait-il senti son regard, en tout cas, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, et la vit. Il lui sourit.

\- Salut !

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Mais elle se reprit et de sa voix la plus glaciale, lui lança un "salut".

Il n'y avait aucun sourire avenant sur son visage et cela finit de réveiller Sirius. Elle était en colère et cela se voyait.

\- Euh, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Et tu me poses la question ? répondit-elle. Elle n'avait pas crié mais sa voix était dure et pleine de ressentiments.

\- Bah oui... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était surpris de sa réaction et ne comprenait pas. Hermione voyait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer de comprendre la situation mais comment pouvait-il ? Lui pensait avoir passé une superbe soirée avec la fille dont il était amoureux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait et ne voulait pas le savoir, c'était trop douloureux. Par contre, elle avait passé la pire soirée de sa vie et il l'avait humiliée !

\- Avec qui as-tu passé la soirée hier ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Hum, avec toi, non ? Il commença à douter.

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! lui lança-t-elle, sa voix prenant quelques décibels.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu...

\- Je m'étais déguisée, Sirius, dit-elle de plus en plus fort. Et tu ne m'as pas reconnu ! Tu es parti avec cette garce, cette fille qui s'était déguisée en moi ! En MOI !

Sirius blêmit. Il se rendit compte de son erreur et resta pétrifié.

\- Quand j'ai essayé de m'approcher de toi, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est me rejeter. Tu m'as poussé sur le sol de la piste de danse, tu t'en rappelles ? Oui, la fille déguisée en Colombine, c'était MOI. Et... et tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite car MONSIEUR passait du bon temps avec une autre fille !

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais... tenta-t-il de dire.

\- C'est trop tard, Sirius ! Tu as passé la soirée avec cette fille et moi, on m'a empoisonné et on m'a kidnappé. Heureusement que Remus était là !

Sur ces mots, il sursauta.

\- Comment ça, on t'a empoisonné et...?

\- OUI et tu as été trop bête pour t'en rendre compte ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Cette fois, elle avait hurlé.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec cette fille, je m'en fiche ! Mais ne t'approche plus de moi ! C'est terminé entre nous !

Cette phrase avait assommé Sirius. Elle s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux par la porte de la Salle Commune. Elle avait enfin mis un terme à cette relation.

_De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'attendais au fond ? _se rassura-t-elle. _Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas de la même époque. C'est mieux comme ça._

Mais en réalité, elle avait le coeur brisé.


	28. Convocation et menaces

**Chapitre 28 – Convocation et menaces**

Hermione ne parla plus à Sirius pendant toute la semaine qui suivit. Elle discutait avec Lily, Remus, James et même daignait dire bonjour à Peter. En revanche, elle avait rayé Sirius de sa vie. Elle avait décidé que c'était terminé, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

Quand Remus avait découvert la vérité sur elle, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme elle le faisait dans cette époque. Etre avec Sirius, c'était peine perdue : quel avenir avaient-ils ? Aucun. Ces conclusions avaient raffermi sa volonté de partir. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen pour revenir dans son monde, auprès de ses amis, ses parents et sa vie de tous les jours. Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle avait un pincement au coeur mais sa raison reprenait le dessus et elle balayait vite ses doutes.

Par le biais de Remus et Lily, Sirius avait tenté de lui parler. Il l'avait attendue plusieurs fois à la fin des cours, dans la Salle Commune, dans le Grand Hall, partout où elle aurait pu aller, mais à chaque fois, elle l'esquivait. Et s'il essayait de la retenir, elle posait un regard glacial sur lui et lui lançait un "Lâche-moi !", "Arrête où j'appelle un professeur !", "Laisse-moi tranquille !", "C'est terminé entre nous !" ou encore "Si tu continues Black, je t'envoie un coup de pied bien placé dans les parties." Il laissait tomber à chaque fois, plus par dépit que par volonté.

Leur séparation n'avait pas échappé à la gente féminine. Et les adolescentes de Poudlard redoublaient d'efforts pour attirer l'attention du beau Black. Mais ce dernier les ignorait royalement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et faisait tout pour se faire pardonner, sans succès...

La jeune femme ne sut pas qui avait usurpé son identité et finalement, elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de la revoir, cette garce avec son sourire narquois.

Remus et elle s'étaient longuement disputés sur le cas de Sean, Paul et David. Il voulait absolument leur faire payer mais elle ne voulait pas. Finalement, et sans son accord, il décida d'en parler Lily qui alla directement voir le professeur McGonagall.

Le mardi soir qui suivit le bal masqué, ils furent convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice de leur maison. Hermione était en colère contre Remus. Il l'avait trahi et quoiqu'il ait pu penser, c'était à elle de décider si oui ou non elle voulait que les garçons de Wichita Falls soient punis. Il n'avait pas à prendre cette décision pour elle.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur et y trouvèrent le professeur McBride, la professeure sévère de l'école de Wichita Falls, ainsi que Sean, Paul et David. Ils étaient debout, face au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. Cette dernière avait la mâchoire serrée. Hermione avança vers le groupe avec appréhension.

\- Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle en direction de McGonagall et McBride.

\- Bonsoir Miss Stagent, répondit McGonagall. Je vous ai fait venir vous et M. Lupin car Miss Evans m'a rapporté des faits inquiétants.

Elle fit une pause et regarda les trois garçons de Wichita Falls du même air glacial qu'elle avait lancé à Hermione.

\- Miss Evans m'a affirmé que ces trois jeunes hommes vous auraient drogué et enfermé dans un placard à balais le soir du bal. Est-ce la vérité ?

Hermione ne savait que répondre mais elle ne voulut ni jeter un oeil vers Sean, ni vers Remus.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas si j'ai été droguée, professeur, commença Hermione.

\- Si, tu as été droguée, s'écria Remus.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, affirma-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Remus. En tout cas, je me suis évanouie dans le jardin et je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans le placard à balais du premier étage.

\- Qui vous a enfermé ? demanda le professeur McBride, en prenant pour la première fois la parole. Sa voix était aussi tranchante que celle de McGonagall et Hermione savait que sa réponse aurait un impact sur le sort des trois garçons. Ces derniers regardaient leurs chaussures.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, dit-elle, je ne les ai pas vus.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pendant que les garçons discutaient dans le placard. Elle avait juste entendu leurs voix.

\- Moi, je sais qui l'a enfermée dans le placard, clama Remus, d'une voix furieuse. Ce sont ces trois-là : Sean, Paul et David.

Remus les montra du doigt.

\- J'ai vu Sean emmener Hermione dans le placard à balais et une minute après, Paul et David l'ont rejoint. Ils sont sortis peu après et je me suis dirigé vers le placard. Ils l'avaient enfermée avec un sort mais j'ai pu trouver le contre-sort. Elle était allongée sur le sol, les pieds et mains liés ! Je l'ai délivrée de ses liens et je l'ai ramenée dans la Salle Commune.

Tout le corps de Remus était tendu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dénoncer ses camarades mais ce qu'avaient fait ces garçons lui était impardonnable. Peu importe si Hermione lui en voulait. C'était pour son bien et peut-être pour le bien d'autres jeunes filles. Hermione ne dit plus rien, elle était mortifiée. Elle n'avait pas envie que cela se passe comme ça. Même si elle détestait Sean maintenant, il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, juste de brefs attouchements et un kidnapping avorté. Finalement, ce n'était pas bien méchant selon elle. En même temps, elle comprenait l'attitude de Remus.

\- Et pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas informé, immédiatement ? gronda le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione fut surprise de sa colère. Elle n'osa pas la regarder. Remus lui répondit.

\- Car Hermione souhaitait que je la ramène dans la Salle Commune et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire d'histoire. J'en ai juste parlé à Lily pour lui demander son avis. Elle est allée vous trouver.

\- Vous auriez dû venir me voir immédiatement, au lieu de faire traîner cette histoire pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Jeunes hommes, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? reprit le professeur McBride, son ton était aussi glacial que celui de l'autre professeur.

Les trois garçons regardaient toujours leurs chaussures. Au bout de quelques instants, Sean releva la tête et lança :

\- Je suis désolé, professeur. Oui, j'avoue que j'ai enfermé cette fille dans le placard à balais. Mais voyez-vous, je voulais juste faire une blague.

\- N'importe quoi, souffla Remus.

\- Votre blague était de très mauvais goût, dit McBride, en ignorant Remus. Ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible ! Nous ne sommes pas à Wichita Falls mais à Poudlard, dans une école qui nous a très chaleureusement accueilli. Et vous, vous vous amusez à enfermer leurs élèves, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Elle avait dit ces mots avec colère, d'une voix aiguë proche de l'hystérie. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je vais devoir en parler au professeur Woodlock pour savoir quelle serait la meilleure punition à vous attribuer. Mais sachez-le, vous risquez de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ! Vos parents respectifs seront également prévenus dès ce soir. En attendant, je laisse au professeur McGonagall le loisir de vous donner une punition car oui, elle en a le droit puisque cela s'est passé ici avec une de ses élèves.

\- Merci, professeur McBride, continua McGonagall. Si vous le voulez bien, professeur, je mettrai ces trois jeunes hommes en détention tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour à Poudlard. Nous avons beaucoup de pièces à nettoyer et récurer ici.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, professeur, répondit McBride.

\- Et ne croyez pas que ces heures de détention seront agréables, Messieurs, ajouta-t-elle, elle avait capté le regard que s'étaient échangés les garçons, sûrement étaient-ils soulagés. Sachez que je demande à mes élèves de nettoyer les pièces avec une brosse de la taille d'une brosse à dents et bien sûr, la magie ne sera pas autorisée.

Sean, Paul et David semblaient écoeurés mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Ils semblaient résignés à accepter les conséquences de leurs actes. Ils sortirent du bureau, la tête baissée, et ne jetèrent pas un seul regard vers Remus et Hermione. Le professeur McBride les suivit.

\- Veuillez rester, Miss Stagent, dit brusquement le professeur McGonagall. M. Lupin, vous pouvez sortir.

Remus regarda Hermione d'un air incertain mais sortit, la laissant seule face au professeur. Elle releva la tête et la regarda.

\- Miss Stagent, reprit McGonagall de sa même voix dure, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous causez des problèmes ici alors que cela fait seulement deux semaines que vous êtes là.

\- Je n'ai causé aucun problème, s'écria Hermione, en tout cas, pas cette fois.

\- En effet, néanmoins, vous avez très mal commencé votre scolarité avec moi, si vous vous souvenez bien. Et maintenant, seulement, une semaine après avoir terminé vos détentions, vous êtes déjà au cœur d'une controverse entre Poudlard et Wichita Falls. Je dois dire que je suis très déçue par votre attitude. Vous n'y êtes peut-être pour rien, mais je trouve que vous êtes un élément perturbateur dans cette école.

\- Comment ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

\- Oui, j'ai bien dit perturbateur. M. Black qui semble s'être beaucoup attaché à vous m'a rendu un devoir lamentable pour son niveau et je soupçonne que c'est lié à votre arrivée ici. De plus, des personnes comme M. Lupin se sont mises dans des situations risquées pour vous alors que ce sont des élèves studieux et prometteurs.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? demanda Hermione, elle contenait sa colère. Que je les empêche d'être de bons élèves ?

\- Oui, en effet ! Et pas la peine de me donner vos meilleurs arguments, j'en suis persuadée. Donc, à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre d'histoires qui aient un rapport avec vous. Vous entendez ? Si cela se reproduit, je devrai prendre des mesures plus agressives à votre encontre.

Elle la regarda de son air le plus glacial et lui dit enfin :

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione resta bouche bée, elle ne savait pas comment se défendre. De toute façon, le professeur McGonagall ne voulait rien entendre. Elle sortit du bureau, les jambes tremblantes. Elle était vraiment attristée. Elle aimait beaucoup sa directrice de maison et ici, elle en était détestée. Remus l'attendait devant le bureau.

\- Ça a été avec McGonagall ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle voulut s'enfuir pour rester seule mais il la retint. Hermione se dégagea.

\- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, Remus. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas.

Sur ce, Remus la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il lui souffla : "ça ira". Hermione capitula et fondit en larmes. Elle n'avait pas envie d'abuser de la gentillesse de Remus mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en le serrant.


	29. La vie reprend son cours à Poudlard

**Chapitre 29 – La vie reprend son cours à Poudlard**

Hermione eut le sentiment que les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement. Les tests pour le concours de Sorcellerie Magique se succédaient et il était difficile de dire qui des deux écoles allait l'emporter.

Au bout de dix jours de concours, elles étaient à égalité. Les trois dernières matières (Histoire de la Magie, Runes et Divination) allaient départager les concurrents. En bonne favorite du Concours et malgré les efforts de Poudlard, l'école de Wichita Falls remporta les épreuves d'Histoire de la Magie et de Divination. Lily brilla dans les Runes mais bien qu'ils aient remporté ce test, ils ne finirent pas vainqueur du concours dans son ensemble. Toute l'école fût extrêmement déçue. Ils pensaient passer à l'étape suivante, ils en avaient les capacités. Malheureusement, ils avaient trouvé plus forts qu'eux.

Vint enfin le jour de départ de l'école de Wichita Falls.

\- Félicitations, mon cher Jeremiah, dit Dumbledore à son vieil ami ! Vous avez mérité de continuer dans le tournoi.

\- Merci, Albus, répondit l'autre directeur, ravi. Vous auriez également eu votre place. Le score était serré.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais il faut bien un vainqueur.

\- En effet ! Je te remercie pour ton accueil et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir plus souvent !

Les deux directeurs s'enlacèrent.

La veille, l'école de Wichita Falls avait fêté sa victoire en organisant une soirée improvisée dans leur dortoir avec l'autorisation de leurs professeurs. Certains élèves de Poudlard avaient été conviés, dont Hermione et ses amis. Ils avaient ignoré Sean et sa bande qui n'avaient pas essayé de leur parler et s'étaient mêlés aux autres étudiants, félicitant certains, partageant une dernière bièraubeurre, échangeant des anecdotes et se promettant de garder contact.

Malgré la défaite de Poudlard (et les rares couacs avec les élèves américains, dont le kidnapping de Hermione), le concours avait été un succès. Lily et son comité d'organisation étaient ravis. A la fin de la soirée, ils avaient été applaudis chaleureusement.

Le lendemain, Lily avait fait un discours bouleversant remerciant les professeurs et les élèves pour leur implication. Elle avait particulièrement remercié le professeur Woodlock pour sa gentillesse et son aide précieuse et ce dernier, contre toute attente, l'avait enlacée comme une vieille amie. Elle en avait été émue et était retournée à la table des Gryffondor avec quelques larmes.

Les élèves de Wichita Falls, ses professeurs et son directeur partirent un dimanche pluvieux. Ils montèrent dans les calèches sans chevaux et après un dernier au revoir, disparurent dans la brume.

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je ne vais plus rien avoir à faire, dit Lily à l'attention de Hermione. Je me suis tellement investie dans ce concours...

\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir t'occuper de moi, lui lança James qui les suivaient.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Lily en riant.

Elle lui tendit la main, il la prit et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Hermione les regardait avec une pointe de jalousie. Elle les enviait : leur amour était simple et sans histoire. Elle sentit le regard de Sirius, insistant, posé sur sa nuque mais ne le regarda pas. Elle était toujours furieuse contre lui et évitait de lui parler quand cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Sirius, quant à lui, était complètement déprimé depuis sa rupture. Il avait compris son erreur et la regrettait amèrement. Il avait arrêté de tourner autour d'autres filles, montrant sa bonne foi, mais Hermione ne voulait rien entendre. Il la vit partir avec Remus et son cœur se serra. Il savait qu'ils faisaient des recherches ensemble et leur proximité l'énervait un peu. De plus, il avait capté les quelques regards que Remus lançait à Hermione de temps en temps. Cela le mettait encore plus en rogne. Mais Remus était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il savait pertinemment qu'il avait, plus que tout, besoin d'être aimé. Ses sentiments étaient donc confus, entre jalousie et tristesse.

Remus et Hermione partirent vers la volière. La veille, en fin d'après-midi, ils avaient trouvé une piste : une certaine Emma Wilford, une sorcière vivant dans le comté du Kent. Ils ne savaient pas si elle était liée de près ou de loin à l'alchimiste, mais cela valait le coup de lui écrire et de lui demander des renseignements. Ils avaient tourné la lettre aimablement en expliquant qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur Clarence Wilford pour un exposé sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Ils ne savaient pas si cela allait marcher mais ils croisaient les doigts.

Quand l'un des hiboux de l'école partit avec leur précieux courrier, Remus se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant !

\- Oui ! Remus, je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu as fait, dit Hermione. Grâce à toi, mes chances de revenir à mon époque s'améliorent chaque jour !

\- Mais de rien ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cela me plaît de faire des recherches ! Et maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'est devenu cet alchimiste ! Cela m'intrigue.

Ils sortirent de la volière, contents de leurs avancées. Il pleuvait toujours et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le château.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines, dit Remus, brusquement.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit-elle prudemment.

Elle pressentait la fameuse question.

\- Cela te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Elle hésita. Comment lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait en tant qu'ami, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Remus vit son hésitation et ajouta rapidement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste en tant qu'ami.

\- Oui, euh... dit-elle d'un air toujours hésitant.

\- Je sais que ta rupture avec Sirius est toute récente et je ne veux pas...

\- D'accord, répondit-elle brusquement, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Sirius. On ira à Pré-au-Lard, en tant qu'amis, affirma-t-elle. Et je te paierai une bièraubeurre pour te remercier de ton aide !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais !

\- Si, si, j'insiste.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Remus fût troublé. Il lui avait affirmé vouloir sortir avec elle en tant qu'ami mais si elle lui souriait comme ça, il aurait du mal à tenir sa promesse.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait parler à Dumbledore de nos avancées ? demanda-t-il, chassant ses mauvaises pensées.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas revu le directeur en tête à tête depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'en effet, ce serait une bonne idée. Mais elle n'avait également pas envie de lui dire qu'elle avait été démasquée par Remus. Elle hésita.

\- Tu sais, il a peut-être avancé dans ses propres recherches, continua Remus. Cela vous aiderait sûrement si vous confrontiez vos opinions ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, mais il ne sait pas pour toi, dit Hermione, avec franchise.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire. Mais je suis sûre que si tu lui disais, il comprendrait. Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi lorsque tu iras le voir.

\- Non, il faut que j'y aille seule.

Hermione prit sa décision au bout de quelques secondes.

\- J'irai le voir demain soir. Et tant pis s'il n'est pas content que tu sois au courant. Je lui expliquerai tout.

Remus la regarda à demi-rassuré mais ne dit rien. Ils prirent la direction de leur Salle Commune.


	30. Tête à tête

**Chapitre 30 – Tête à tête**

Finalement, Hermione ne rencontra le professeur Dumbledore que le mardi soir qui suivit car par un heureux hasard, le lendemain, elle reçut un hibou de sa part lui demandant de venir à son bureau le jour d'après.

\- Caramel mou, dit-elle à l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Un escalier apparut et elle monta les marches. Quand elle entra dans le bureau du professeur, il était installé tranquillement à son bureau et feuilletait des parchemins posés sur sa table.

\- Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione en s'approchant du bureau.

\- Bonjour Miss Stagent ou bien, devrais-je dire, Miss Granger, répondit-il en souriant. Il lui offrit de s'asseoir devant elle par un geste de la main.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

\- Oui, en effet. Je voulais tout d'abord savoir comment vous alliez.

\- Ça va, professeur, dit-elle, simplement.

Il la fixa de ses yeux clairs avec intensité. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait de son kidnapping par des élèves de Wichita Falls mais le professeur McGonagall avait sûrement dû le mettre au courant ou le directeur Woodlock lui en avait parlé. Ce dernier avait sévèrement sanctionné les trois garçons en leur interdisant toute sortie pendant un mois en plus de leur détention, quand ils seraient de retour à Wichita Falls. Ils avaient également été privés de toute participation pour la prochaine étape du concours. La sentence avait été dure mais selon le directeur (propos qu'avaient rapporté Lily qui, bizarrement, savait ce qui s'était passé), leur punition était juste par rapport au crime qu'ils avaient commis. Il semblait que le directeur avait été très en colère.

Hermione sut qu'elle devait donner un peu plus d'informations au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je me suis bien habituée à ma nouvelle vie, dit-elle enfin. Grâce à Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, j'ai réussi à m'intégrer chez les Gryffondor, ils font tout pour que je me sente bien.

\- Voilà qui est plaisant à entendre. Et qu'en est-il de vos relations avec M. Black ?

A ce nom, Hermione sursauta. Ses joues prirent la couleur du sang et ses oreilles la brûlèrent. Elle le dévisagea, incrédule.

\- Veuillez excuser ma maladresse et mon impolitesse, rit Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas vous gêner et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas à répondre à ma question. Je voulais juste vous taquiner un peu.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Hermione, toujours rouge de honte, elle rit maladroitement.

\- J'ai cru entendre que vous faisiez des recherches sur les Retourneurs de Temps et Clarence Wilford.

\- Comment ?

Hermione était à nouveau abasourdie. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle savait que le directeur avait des yeux partout. Il le prouvait une nouvelle fois avec cette information.

\- Oui, en effet, dit-elle, après avoir repris ses esprits. Grâce à l'aide de Remus, j'ai pu avancer rapidement. Nous en savons beaucoup plus sur l'inventeur et nous avons une piste, mais qui n'a pas encore été vérifiée.

\- Je vois que vous avez bien avancé de votre côté, je vous en félicite. Je savais qu'une sorcière telle que vous ne resterait pas les bras croisés sans rien faire. Je vous connais peu mais d'après ce que j'ai vu ces dernières semaines, vous êtes très débrouillarde.

Il lui sourit. Hermione se sentit rassurée.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle en reprenant quelques couleurs au niveau de ses joues.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais que constater ce que j'ai pu voir par moi-même. Vous avez fait grande impression auprès du professeur Flitwick, qui m'a beaucoup vanté vos capacités. En revanche, il semblerait que vous ayez quelques divergences avec le professeur McGonagall, et ce, même si vous êtes une sorcière très accomplie, selon ses propos.

\- Oui, malheureusement, dit Hermione, d'un air triste.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il. Cela passera. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même fait des recherches de mon côté, je vous l'avais promis, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai retrouvé la trace de Clarence Wilford et après mes nombreuses sollicitations et négociations, il a accepté de vous rencontrer dimanche prochain.

Hermione en fût étourdie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore réussisse aussi facilement à retrouver cet alchimiste, disparu depuis plusieurs années. Mais encore une fois, elle ne s'en étonna pas : il était le plus grand mage que le monde magique n'ait jamais connu. Il avait beaucoup de relations et en l'espace de quelques semaines, il avait réussi à retrouver ce sorcier et à le convaincre de la rencontrer. Quel personnage ! Hermione eut un pincement au coeur : finalement, toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites avec Remus n'avait servi à rien. Son ami serait certainement déçu.

Brusquement, d'autres sentiments émergèrent et supplantèrent tous les autres : plus qu'un pincement au cœur, elle ressentait maintenant une profonde tristesse et un grand désespoir. Si elle rencontrait Clarence Wilford, il la ferait certainement rentrer chez elle. Cela signifierait qu'elle devrait quitter ses amis. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle était dans cette époque mais elle s'était attachée à eux. Elle pensa à Sirius et son cœur se brisa devant cette lourde fatalité. Elle savait que ce moment allait arriver mais elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser. Il était maintenant venu et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir l'affronter.

Son désarroi dut se lire sur son visage.

\- Je vous trouve bien silencieuse, dit Dumbledore, d'un air inquiet.

Il fit une pause, réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit la parole.

\- Je pense savoir à quoi vous pensez. Quand vous êtes arrivée dans mon bureau, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille angoissée, perdue, qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : revenir dans son monde. Mais peu à peu, vous vous êtes intégrée dans ce monde-ci, vous avez impressionné cette école par vos capacités en tant que sorcière et surtout, vous vous êtes faits des amis : je sais que vous et Miss Evans êtes inséparables. Je sais également que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Messieurs Lupin, Potter, Pettigrow et bien sûr M. Black. Cela vous fend maintenant le cœur de devoir les quitter. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je vous comprends, mais je sais ce que c'est de devoir dire au revoir à tout jamais aux personnes que l'on aime profondément.

Il la regarda, intensément. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle connaissait l'histoire du directeur, son passé ainsi que son futur. Elle savait qu'il la comprenait. Elle ne put se contrôler et fondit en larmes.

Le professeur la laissa pleurer tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre ses esprits. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses larmes se tarirent, elle leva la tête et vit un mouchoir posé devant elle. Elle le prit, s'essuya les yeux et se moucha.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur, dit-elle enfin.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, lui dit-il, calmement. Je ne veux pas vous pousser ou vous obliger. Donc, je vous laisse le choix.

Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant et demanda :

\- Souhaitez-vous rencontrer M. Wilford ce dimanche ? 


	31. Family affair

**Chapitre 31 – Family affair**

Hermione était mitigée : bien sûr qu'elle voulait rencontrer Clarence Wilford, mais en même temps, avait-elle envie de partir maintenant ? Dumbledore comprit son désarroi et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir pris de tels arrangements avec M. Wilford sans vous consulter. Dans ce cas, prenez votre temps. Cela fait beaucoup de choses à penser, je comprends. Envoyez-moi un hibou dès que vous aurez pris votre décision.

\- Merci, professeur, dit-elle soulagée.

Elle prit congé du directeur et sortit de son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec Remus, elle avait besoin de son avis objectif. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la Salle Commune. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le groupe de personnes qui lui bloquait le chemin et faillit foncer sur l'un des garçons.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, dit-elle, toujours pensive.

Elle voulut passer mais le garçon qu'elle avait failli bousculer lui barra le passage. Elle en fut surprise.

\- Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît, s'écria-t-elle.

Le groupe de garçons (ils étaient quatre) se mirent à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la sang-de-bourbe ? dit un garçon.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui trouver à cette fille ? Elle ressemble à un porc épic ! lança un autre.

Nouveaux rires. Hermione commençait à s'impatienter. Mais elle ne dit rien pour le moment : elle était seule, ils étaient quatre. Elle les examina et vit qu'ils portaient tous les robes de Serpentard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si Remus, James ou même encore Sirius était là...

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle, avec diplomatie. Je souhaite retourner à mon dortoir.

\- _« Je souhaite retourner à mon dortoir »_, la singea un des garçons, en prenant une voix aiguë. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

La fureur d'Hermione monta d'un cran. Sa main agrippa sa baguette et elle la serra fort.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé correctement, dit l'un des garçons, il était blond, les yeux sombres, il avait le visage carré et dur et la carrure d'une armoire à glace. Il ne semblait pas commode.

\- Et comment dois-je demander ? demanda Hermione d'une voix glaciale, son impatience avait atteint sa limite.

\- A genoux, bien sûr !

\- N'importe quoi ! Laissez-moi passer maintenant ! Elle avait pris son ton le plus menaçant.

\- Non, mais elle se croit où, celle-là ! Elle n'a rien compris !

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds sortit sa baguette mais Hermione fut plus rapide et put parer le coup qu'il lui lança. Il en fut étonné et la regarda avec des yeux noirs. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir car les trois autres avaient également dégainé leurs baguettes. S'ensuivit un véritable duel : Hermione contre les quatre garçons.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas très habiles. Ils lançaient des Stupefix, Expelliarmus et autres sorts en les criant à pleine voix. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement les sorts informulés et ce ne fut qu'un jeu d'enfants pour elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons se retrouvèrent tous à terre : l'un était saucissonné grâce à une corde, un autre était immobile sur le sol et ne pouvait plus bouger (Hermione lui avait lancé un bon vieux Petrificus Totalus, sort vu et revu mais très efficace quand il était bien exécuté), un autre encore avait été stupéfixé et le garçon blond était au sol et se tenait le ventre. Quand il la regarda d'un air furieux, son oeil était gonflé comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans la figure.

\- Je peux passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

Le garçon ne dit rien, il capitula. Elle enjamba les corps et s'avança dans le couloir. Malheureusement, un cinquième garçon avait observé toute la scène, caché derrière une armure. Il sortit de sa cachette et lui lança un sort qui l'immobilisa. Sa baguette s'envola dans les airs et se retrouva au pied du garçon. Il s'avança dans la lumière : elle reconnut Regulus.

\- Je vois que tu te débrouilles pas si mal, lança-t-il d'un air venimeux.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Elle maudit sa bêtise. Regulus s'approcha des garçons allongés et lança les contre-sorts. Ils se levèrent tous avec difficulté et le retrouvèrent, posté devant elle. Ils se placèrent juste derrière lui, comme une garde rapprochée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione, en colère.

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est être humilié, répondit-il. Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié que l'autre pestiféré, la honte sur son sang, vienne nous déranger. Nous n'avions pas fini, tu vois.

Hermione grinça des dents. Elle essaya de se libérer mais en vain. Tous ses membres étaient bloqués par un sortilège et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était parler et le regarder avec haine.

\- Maintenant, tu vas vraiment te prosterner devant moi et tu vas lécher mes chaussures. Ce n'est que la juste place d'une sang-de-bourbe !

Les autres garçons ricanèrent. Hermione détestait leurs rires et les maudit intérieurement.

Brusquement, elle sentit une forte pression sur sa tête et son dos qui l'enjoignait de s'agenouiller. Elle lutta en silence essayant de ne pas se baisser mais la force était trop puissante. Elle se retrouva finalement à genoux. Ce qu'elle détestait être dans cette position ! Mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette et cette fois, ils étaient cinq et plus armés qu'elle. Pour la première fois, elle espéra que Rusard ou que même le professeur McGonagall passe dans le couloir. Mais comme par hasard, personne n'était là pour l'aider : le couloir était désert.

La pression continuait de pousser sur son dos, et bien qu'elle luttât contre cette force invisible, elle fut contrainte de se baisser. Sa tête était maintenant proche du sol. Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! dit Regulus d'un air triomphant. Maintenant, tu vas me nettoyer ces chaussures.

Il avança son pied gauche qui se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione. Elle avait les joues rougies par la honte. Elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête mais elle sentait tous les regards de haine et de délectation posés sur elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle n'avait pas envie de leur montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Elle se retint donc de pleurer.

\- Allez, vas-y ! Lèche-moi les chaussures !

Hermione eut une soudaine inspiration. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Elle lutta le plus possible, releva la tête de quelques centimètres et cracha sur les chaussures de Regulus. Celui-ci fut hors de lui car il lui balança son pied dans la figure. Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante sur le coin droit de son visage. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, sur son flanc gauche.

\- Sale face de troll ! Immonde impure ! cria Regulus, d'une voix terrible.

Et de colère, ce dernier lui cracha à la figure et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle tenta de se recroqueviller sous le coup mais était toujours immobilisée. Elle ne pouvait que subir ses assauts. Il lui redonna un coup et cette fois, pointa sa baguette sur elle.

\- Tu vas souffrir ! lança-t-il.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin car un des garçons cria : "Quelqu'un vient !" Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir, allongée sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger car elle était toujours bloquée. Elle ne vit donc pas la personne qui s'approcha d'elle.

\- Par Merlin, lança un Sirius, inquiet. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Sirius regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait plus personne. Il comprit qu'Hermione était immobilisée et lança le contre-sort. Elle reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps. Malheureusement, ses membres devinrent plus douloureux et elle peina à se relever. Sirius l'aida. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle pouvait marcher.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

\- Non, s'écria-t-elle ! Les dernières paroles de McGonagall étaient encore fraîches dans sa tête : _"A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre d'histoires qui aient un rapport avec vous." _Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, ça ira.

\- Mais tu es...

\- S'il te plait, Sirius.

Sa voix était impérieuse et il capitula.

\- Explique-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé ! Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Sirius, cette fois, d'une voix pleine de colère.

Elle le regarda, elle n'avait pas envie de lui avouer que c'était son frère mais elle était mal en point et ne savait pas comment lui mentir. Elle lui raconta tout. Son visage passa de la colère, à de l'indignation, puis devint glacial.

\- Il me le paiera ! lança-t-il, la voix grondante, les poings serrés.

Il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère, même après l'agression de Sean.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Hermione ! Il t'a fait du mal, il sait que je tiens à toi. Il doit payer ! 


	32. Prise de décision

**Chapitre 32 – Prise de décision**

Sirius aida Hermione à rentrer dans la Salle Commune. Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie et elle lui avait soutenu qu'elle allait bien. Pourtant, elle avait mal aux côtes et attendait d'être seule dans la salle de bain afin de s'administrer des sorts de soin. Il lui restait de la potion d'énergie et cela l'aiderait surement à mieux supporter la douleur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, ils retrouvèrent Lily, James, Remus et Peter en train de faire leurs devoirs. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Sirius la soutenait d'un bras.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Lily inquiète.

\- Elle s'est fait attaquer par Regulus et ses sbires, siffla Sirius qui n'avait pas baissé en tension depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée.

\- Comment ? Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? demanda Remus à son tour.

Elle lui répondit oui en hochant la tête mais fit une grimace.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air ! On devrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! dit Lily.

\- Elle ne veut pas ! répondit Sirius.

\- Ça va aller, je vais me soigner seule.

\- N'importe quoi ! fit Lily. Tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule. Laisse-moi au moins regarder tes blessures !

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle prit la place de Sirius et en la soutenant, l'emmena dans le dortoir, puis dans la salle de bain. Les garçons l'avaient laissée faire sans rien dire. Hermione s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et Lily prit un tabouret pour se placer devant elle.

\- Dis-moi où tu as mal exactement ! demanda Lily.

\- Aux côtes et au visage, dit Hermione, perplexe, Lily avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle approcha sa baguette de sa joue droite qui était gonflée. Elle marmonna un sort de guérison, leva sa baguette dans un mouvement et brusquement, la douleur diminua. Hermione ressentit une grande chaleur au niveau de sa joue blessée, puis, plus rien. La douleur était partie.

\- Merci, fit Hermione, surprise et soulagée. Je n'ai plus mal à la joue.

Lily lui sourit.

\- Maintenant, montre-moi tes côtes. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Mme Pomfresh mais je m'y connais quand même un peu.

Lily l'aida à enlever sa chemise. Hermione jeta un regard sur son flanc gauche : elle avait des marques violacées sur les côtes. Lily lui toucha délicatement les parties visiblement touchées.

\- Tu as mal là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en inspirant profondément, la douleur devenant plus vive au palpage de Lily.

\- Je pense que rien n'est cassé. Ne bouge pas !

Lily approcha sa baguette et refit le même manège que sur sa joue droite. Hermione ressentit une forte chaleur là où elle avait mal, puis, plus aucune douleur. Elle se redressa, toucha ses côtes : elle n'avait plus de bleus violacés et ce n'était plus douloureux.

\- Merci, Lily, dit-elle reconnaissante.

\- Mais de rien, dit cette dernière ! J'aimerais devenir Medicomage, donc, je connais déjà quelques trucs.

Lily sortit de la salle de bain et rapporta à Hermione sa potion d'énergie.

\- En buvant ça en plus, cela devrait aller mieux.

Hermione la remercia à nouveau et but une cuillerée de potion. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux en quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour redescendre dans la Salle commune ? demanda Lily. Nous devons discuter de ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione acquiesça et la suivit. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons qui étaient en pleine discussion autour de la cheminée. Ils levèrent la tête quand ils les entendirent.

\- Ça va mieux Hermione ? demanda Remus, inquiet.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, et tout ça, grâce à Lily, dit-elle en souriant.

Lily vint se placer sur le bord du fauteuil de James, ce dernier la félicita d'un sourire et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Sirius n'était toujours pas descendu en tension : il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.

\- Raconte-leur ce qui s'est passé ! lui dit Sirius.

Hermione vint se placer dans un des fauteuils que Remus lui proposa et leur raconta sa rencontre malencontreuse avec Regulus et sa bande. Ils furent tous indignés.

\- Cinq contre un ! C'est honteux, fit Lily, horrifiée.

\- Si je tenais ces Serpentard, je les réduirais en miettes, s'écria James.

Peter et Remus étaient silencieux mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Hermione vit que Remus avait les poings serrés. Sirius continuait à faire les cent pas et restait pensif. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à une manière de faire payer ses agresseurs. Elle ressentit une peur dans le creux de son ventre.

\- Je ne veux pas que cela se sache, dit fermement Hermione.

\- Mais on devrait en parler à McGonagall, dit Lily.

\- Non, surtout pas ! Elle m'a déjà donné un avertissement la semaine dernière. Si elle apprend que je me suis faite agressée, même si je ne suis pas en tort, elle m'en tiendra pour responsable. Je ne sais pas ce que je risque à lui en parler mais elle était claire sur le sujet.

\- Oui, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'en tirer comme ça, se plaignit Lily.

\- En effet, fit Sirius brusquement.

Hermione l'observa, il semblait avoir pris une décision.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête, Sirius ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- Je vais me venger, répondit-il.

\- Nous allons nous venger, dit Remus, en insistant sur le "nous".

\- Mais personne ne va se venger, s'écria Hermione.

\- Si, firent les deux garçons.

\- Je ne veux pas d'histoires ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Et on ne peut pas laisser passer ça, gronda Sirius.

\- Hermione, dit Remus d'une voix calme à son attention, c'est la seconde fois que Regulus t'agresse. Cette fois, il semble qu'il ait prémédité son coup. Il a l'air de t'en vouloir. Si aujourd'hui, on ne fait rien, qui sait ce qu'il te fera demain ?

Elle réfléchit. Elle sentait bien qu'ils avaient raison. Regulus ne devait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'attirent tous des ennuis à cause d'elle.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Sirius et Remus soupirèrent, soulagés que Hermione ait capitulé.

\- Je vais le provoquer en duel ! répondit Sirius, d'une voix ferme.

\- Comment ? s'écria Hermione.

\- Oui, et je serai son second, renchérit Remus.

\- Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-elle. Les duels sont interdits ! Où ? Quand ? Et si un professeur vous attrapait ?

Elle avait mille questions en tête et surtout elle ne voulait pas que Sirius, ni Remus ne se battent pour elle.

\- C'est la seule solution possible, affirma Sirius. Si je ne donne pas une bonne leçon à mon frère, il continuera à te persécuter.

\- Et nous serons vigilants, continua Remus. Nous trouverons un lieu à l'abri des regards.

\- Et nous serons vos témoins, dit Lily.

Si Lily s'y mettait aussi... Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire pour les convaincre que ce duel était une très mauvaise idée.

\- On ne peut plus reculer, dit Sirius, fermement, ce qui clôtura le débat.

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Regulus reçut un courrier :

"_Frère,_

_Tu m'as déshonoré en attaquant mon amie, Hermione. Je te provoque en duel._

_Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit, à Pré-au-Lard, en bas de la colline de la Cabane Hurlante. Choisis un second ainsi que quatre témoins afin qu'il n'y ait pas de triches possibles._

_Si tu ne veux pas être traité de fayot toute ta vie, pas un mot aux professeurs !_

_S.O.B."_

Le parchemin se déchira immédiatement en mille morceaux et s'évapora lorsque Regulus finit de le lire. Il leva la tête vers son frère qui était installé à la table des Gryffondor et qui le regardait avec animosité. Il hocha la tête vers lui en signe d'assentiment et continua son petit-déjeuner comme si rien de n'était.


	33. Un duel à Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre 33 – Un duel à Pré-au-Lard**

Il était 23h. Hermione, Lily, Remus, Sirius, James et Peter étaient dans la Salle Commune et se préparaient pour sortir de Poudlard.

La veille, ils avaient convenu d'un plan. Après un long échange de regard entre les quatre garçons, Sirius avait sorti la carte du Maraudeur et l'avait montrée à Hermione.

\- Hermione, je vais te montrer quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais partagé avec quiconque en dehors des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement, une boule dans le creux de son ventre s'était formée.

Sirius avait déplié la carte et Hermione l'avait reconnue immédiatement mais avait essayé de cacher son trouble. Voir la carte entre les mains de Sirius lui avait rappelé son ami Harry qui l'avait si souvent utilisée. Sirius et ses amis étaient les créateurs de cette carte : c'étaient eux, Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver. Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, avait lancé Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin froissé.

La carte s'était animée. Sirius l'avait ouverte en grand et lui avait montré une carte de Poudlard avec tous les noms des élèves ou professeurs qui bougeaient selon leur position dans le château.

\- C'est une carte que nous avons créée grâce à nos diverses pérégrinations nocturnes dans l'école. Elle nous permet de savoir où se trouve n'importe quelle personne. Demain, nous pourrons utiliser cette carte pour sortir de Poudlard sans nous faire attraper.

Hermione avait fait semblant d'être impressionnée par la carte. Sirius avait souri, puis avait regardé la carte. Il s'était arrêté net, avait regardé Hermione, puis avait rapidement lancé "Méfait accompli" pour faire disparaître la carte du parchemin. Il était resté silencieux ensuite. Hermione s'était demandé ce qui lui avait pris mais n'avait rien dit.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la Salle Commune, à seulement une heure du duel. Tous les Gryffondor étaient partis se coucher, sauf eux.

\- Nous allons prendre le passage secret au niveau du soldat argenté, au sixième étage, dit Sirius. C'est le plus proche de notre Salle Commune et nous aurons moins de risques de nous faire prendre. James ?

James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité que Hermione reconnut. Elle fit semblant d'être époustouflée, tout comme la veille avec la carte du Maraudeur. Il enveloppa Lily, Peter et lui-même dans la cape et ils devinrent invisibles.

\- James, Lily et Peter partiront en premier. Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, ils pourront passer inaperçus. Remus, toi et moi, nous les suivrons avec la carte et nous les rejoindrons dans le passage secret. Nous ferons en sorte d'être les plus discrets possibles. Etes-vous prêt ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit James.

Remus et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

\- On y va alors ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit Sirius en direction de la carte qui s'anima tout comme la veille.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sans que personne ne soit devant. James, Lily et Peter étaient déjà partis. Sirius jeta un œil sur la carte et demanda à ses deux compagnons de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent lentement, Sirius regardant la carte de temps à autre. Remus illumina le bout de sa baguette avec un Lumos, afin de voir où ils marchaient. Ils furent très chanceux car ils ne rencontrèrent personne, même pas un fantôme, jusqu'à la statue argentée.

\- Voilà, nous y sommes, chuchota Sirius. James, Lily et Peter sont déjà dans le passage secret.

Sirius s'approcha de la statue et tapota le manche de l'épée du soldat avec sa baguette. Une porte sombre s'ouvrit juste derrière la sculpture. Ils s'y enfoncèrent sans un mot. La porte se referma ensuite. Sans la baguette de Remus, ils se seraient retrouvés dans le noir. Hermione décida d'allumer la sienne afin d'avoir plus de lumière. James, Lily et Peter les attendaient dans le couloir. Ils partirent tous ensemble vers Pré-au-Lard.

Ils descendirent tout d'abord un grand escalier et arrivèrent dans un tunnel qui sentait la terre et l'humidité. La traversée fut longue. Hermione n'avait plus la notion du temps. Peut-être 30 minutes s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le passage secret. Puis, le tunnel remonta légèrement et finalement, ils furent devant une porte.

James l'ouvrit doucement et entra dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques instants, il dit aux autres de le rejoindre. Hermione ne reconnut pas où elle se trouvait. Ils étaient dans une cave où des cartons et des caisses étaient entreposés. Ils prirent un escalier et entrèrent dans une grande pièce. Cette fois, Hermione devina qu'ils étaient au Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Elle y était allée deux fois avec Ron dans son époque. Le lieu était inchangé car elle reconnut quelques cadres kitsch sur les murs. Ils étaient arrivés dans les cuisines du salon de thé, vides à cette heure tardive. James, qui avait l'air de connaître par cœur le salon, se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur une petite ruelle sombre.

Ils le suivirent et furent enfin dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ils prirent la direction de la Cabane Hurlante en longeant les murs. Ils n'avaient pas envie qu'un adulte les voie et leur pose des questions, n'ayant pas d'explications à donner sur leur présence dans le bourg. Là encore, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. La plupart des habitants de Pré-au-Lard étaient dans leur maison, très certainement en train de dormir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de la Cabane Hurlante et se postèrent à l'orée du petit bois, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du domaine de la Cabane. Regulus et sa bande n'étaient pas encore présents.

Finalement, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et de branches cassées. Ils se retournèrent et firent face à un groupe de Serpentard qui avançaient vers eux et les regardaient avec animosité.

Grâce à la lune presque pleine, ils pouvaient voir les visages de leurs adversaires.

Comme promis, Regulus avait amené cinq Serpentard : Hermione reconnut deux des garçons qui l'avaient agressée la veille, le blond à la carrure de molosse et un garçon brun râblé qu'elle avait stupéfixé. Elle reconnut également Robbie McLane qui était dans son groupe de Sortilèges. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant car même si leur relation n'était pas vraiment amicale, elle avait apprécié travailler avec lui. Elle vit un quatrième garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un grand blond dégingandé. En revanche, quand elle reconnut le cinquième garçon, elle en fût presque choquée : c'était Severus Rogue. Ce dernier regardait les Gryffondor avec une telle malveillance qu'Hermione en eut froid dans le dos.

\- Regulus ! fit Sirius froidement en guise de salut vers son frère.

\- Sirius ! répondit Regulus, avec la même froideur, un soupçon de dégoût en plus.

\- Qui sera ton second ?

\- Ce sera moi, fit Rogue en avançant d'un pas, il avait pris une voix glaciale et déterminée.

\- Servilus, lança Sirius d'un air narquois. Intéressant !

\- Qui de Potter ou de Lupin sera ton second ? demanda-t-il en prenant son ton le plus railleur.

\- Ce sera moi, dit Remus, à son tour. Rogue et Remus s'observèrent, se jaugeant.

\- Je vois que vous avez amené deux sang-de-bourbe, lança Rogue, l'air méchant, sûrement voulez-vous leur prouver que vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ?

\- Je ne te permets pas, Rogue, lança Potter, une main sur sa baguette, rangée dans sa poche. Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

Lily toucha le bras de James pour le calmer et prit brusquement la parole comme si elle avait envie que tout se termine vite. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Rogue et dit :

\- Ça suffit ! Commençons !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sang-de-bourbe ! cracha Rogue.

\- Peut-être, s'écria Hermione en avançant vers le groupe de garçons et en laissant passer l'insulte. Mais vous êtes ici car Regulus et sa bande m'ont attaquée hier soir. Et nous avons demandé un duel pour régler cette histoire.

\- En effet, fit Regulus, comme s'il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Réglons cela au plus vite en leur démontrant que ces traîtres à leur sang ne valent pas plus que des moldus munis d'un bâton.

Il y eut quelques gloussements. Les Gryffondor étaient silencieux. Ils avaient compris que cela ne servait à rien de répondre à ce genre d'insultes. Sirius s'avança vers Regulus et lui parla directement.

\- Plaçons nous à 20 pas chacun de l'autre. Au son du sifflet, nous pourrons commencer, pas avant. Aucune triche ne sera acceptée. Ou sinon, mes témoins répondront par la force.

Regulus acquiesça. Il semblait avoir hâte d'en finir. Lily sortit un sifflet de sa poche et le posa sur sa bouche. Tous les témoins regardèrent les deux combattants et leur second se placer à vingt pas de leurs adversaires. Lily leur laissa le temps de se mettre en position. Puis, après quelques instants, elle siffla dans son sifflet. Un son strident retentit. Les deux combattants s'étaient lancés dans leur duel.

Au début, Sirius n'attaqua pas, il para juste tous les sorts de Regulus, se rapprochant d'un pas vers son adversaire à chaque coup. Puis, se sentant assez proche, il contre-attaqua. Cette fois, Regulus recula. Il fut vite débordé. Comme Hermione s'en était doutée, suite à leur première rencontre, Regulus n'était pas du tout à la hauteur face à son frère. Il fit quelques efforts en arrêtant quelques sorts mais ne réussit pas à le vaincre. Finalement, Sirius lui lança un sort de stupéfixion. Regulus tomba sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Rogue, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, contre-attaqua aussitôt que Regulus fut à terre. Cette fois, Sirius fut en plus mauvaise posture. Son adversaire était doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (Hermione savait que Rogue était largement à la hauteur puisqu'il deviendrait professeur de cette matière lors de sa sixième année). Les deux hommes étaient quasiment du même niveau et lançaient des sorts qui étaient contrecarrés par l'opposant. Hermione sentit son cœur et son ventre se tordre. Elle commençait à avoir peur pour Sirius.

\- Attention Sirius, lança-t-elle en voyant un jet rouge sortir de la baguette de Rogue.

Sirius avait eu du mal à récupérer du sort précédent et avait mis un genou à terre. Il contrecarra de justesse le sort qui vint après, ainsi que les suivants. Il était clairement dépassé. Pourtant, il réussit à se relever et continua à se battre avec acharnement. Maintenant, les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Brusquement, sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, Rogue se retourna et lança un sort vers Hermione. Cette dernière ne s'y était pas attendue et prit le coup en pleine poitrine. Elle fut projetée sur le sol.

\- Sale rat ! hurla Sirius en voyant Hermione tombée à terre.

Il se retourna vers Rogue mais ce dernier n'était pas à cinq mètres comme il l'avait supposé mais juste à côté de lui. Il lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Les deux garçons avaient disparu.


	34. Enfin la vérité !

**Chapitre 34 – Enfin la vérité !**

Lily, James et Peter ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la disparition de Sirius car ils s'étaient jetés sur Hermione qui était inconsciente sur le sol. Seul Remus avait vu toute la scène et avait tenté d'avertir son ami en criant son nom lorsqu'il avait vu Rogue juste à côté de lui. Il avait couru vers eux mais ils avaient disparu sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Sirius ! cria-t-il à nouveau, désespéré.

En entendant son cri, les autres se retournèrent et remarquèrent enfin que Sirius n'était plus là. Ils se relevèrent, interloqués. Remus, qui reprit ses esprits plus rapidement que les autres, lança des sorts vers les quatre témoins de Serpentard mais ces derniers avaient détalé dès que Rogue avait transplané et étaient désormais trop loin pour qu'ils puissent les toucher avec un sortilège.

Il se dirigea finalement vers Regulus qui était encore allongé sur le sol, stupéfixé par le sort de son frère. Il lui prit sa baguette qui était à un mètre de lui et la rangea dans sa poche, puis, il lui lança le contre-sort et le secoua vivement.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire, Black ? cria-t-il. Où est Sirius ?

James et Peter s'étaient rapprochés, Lily restant au côté d'Hermione pour essayer de la réanimer. Regulus, quant à lui, mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne comprit pas au début pourquoi on le secouait, puis, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé, s'assit sur le sol sans dire un mot. Remus continua de le secouer mais voyant que Regulus ne disait toujours rien, il sortit sa baguette et le menaça.

\- Tu vas me dire où se trouve Sirius ! Maintenant !

\- Sinon, quoi ? demanda Regulus, d'un air revêche.

\- Tu passeras le plus mauvais quart d'heure de toute ta vie !

\- Tu n'oserais pas, Lupin, rit-il d'un air narquois.

\- Ne me tente pas !

Pendant ce temps, Lily tentait quelques contre-sorts pour réveiller Hermione. Cette dernière, au bout de quelques minutes, se réanima enfin. Elle regarda son amie, confuse.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Lily. Elle avait mal au niveau de la poitrine, mais la douleur s'atténuait peu à peu.

\- Rogue t'a lancé un sort ! répondit Lily, d'une voix tremblante, toujours choquée par ce qui venait de se produire. Il combattait Sirius et brusquement, il s'est retourné et t'a attaqué. Puis, sans qu'on ne le voie, il a attrapé Sirius et ils ont transplané.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione.

Elle se releva péniblement et regarda autour d'elle. Sirius n'était nulle part en vue. Elle commença à angoisser. Elle remarqua les garçons autour de Regulus et bien qu'elle eût encore mal, courut vers eux, Lily sur ses talons.

\- Où est Sirius ? cria-t-elle en direction de Regulus, furieuse.

\- Comme si j'allais parler à une sang-de-bourbe, fit ce dernier du ton le plus glacial qu'il put.

Hermione ne put supporter une insulte de plus et sans hésitation, lui mit son poing dans la figure. La tête de Regulus partit en arrière. Il se redressa au bout de quelques instants et quand il lui fit face à nouveau, il avait la lèvre en sang et la regardait avec haine. Remus, James, Peter et Lily étaient restés pétrifiés lorsque Hermione l'avait frappé : ils étaient partagés entre rire, horreur et incrédulité.

\- Tu vas me dire tout de suite où se trouve Sirius, dit Hermione d'une voix menaçante, en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le visage de Regulus, ou plus jamais tes parents ne te reconnaîtront quand ils te reverront !

Hermione n'était habituellement pas portée sur la violence mais la disparition de Sirius avait tout changé. Son cœur s'était enflammé et elle n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je te le jure, je pourrai te faire très mal !

Ce fut peut-être ces mots, le ton de sa voix, son regard de démente, ou encore sa baguette à quelques centimètres de ses yeux qui le fit changer d'avis. Finalement, Regulus obtempéra.

\- Mon frère a été emmené au repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Regulus, dans un soupir.

\- Comment ? dirent Hermione et Remus en même temps.

\- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite convaincre Sirius de venir dans son camp. Il connaît sa valeur et il le veut.

Regulus avait dit ses mots d'un ton aigre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la requête de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Alors, tu m'as agressée exprès, n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione, furieuse. Tu savais que cela mettrait Sirius hors de lui et qu'il te demanderait en duel. C'est ça !

\- Oui, j'avais tout prévu avec Severus Rogue.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent, interdits.

\- Où est son repaire ? demanda Hermione, en secouant Regulus.

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire !

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Black ! s'écria-t-elle et elle visa à nouveau son visage avec sa baguette.

\- On peut l'emmener chez le directeur, proposa Remus. Il saura certainement le convaincre.

\- Emmenez-moi où vous voulez ! Je ne dirai rien !

Hermione s'apprêta à lui donner un nouveau coup de poing lorsque Lily l'arrêta.

\- Non, Hermione, dit-elle impérieusement, cela suffit !

Hermione était hors d'elle mais elle écouta néanmoins son amie.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, réfléchit-Lily, pensive. Du veritaserum, dit-elle finalement d'un air réjoui.

\- Tu en as ? demanda Hermione avec espoir, oubliant que Lily ne pouvait pas se promener avec cette potion sur elle, d'autant plus qu'elle était très difficile à réaliser.

\- Mais non ! Par contre, je sais où il y en a : dans l'armoire de la salle de cours de Potions !

\- Vraiment ? demanda Remus, surpris.

\- Oui, nous avons étudié le veritaserum avec le professeur Slughorn lorsque nous nous entraînions pour le concours. Il nous a montré une fiole de cette potion et l'a rangée dans l'armoire dans une boîte laquée. Il y a quelques jours, pendant que je rangeais des ingrédients, j'ai vu que la boite était toujours dans l'armoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle y est !

Hermione était pensive. Ne serait-il pas plus rapide de faire avouer Regulus par la force ? Elle n'était pas une tortionnaire mais à cet instant, elle avait du mal à garder son calme et à penser objectivement.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Hermione ! dit Lily, en la voyant hésiter. On n'en a pas pour longtemps. Je sais que tu trouveras le temps long mais évitons de faire ce que nous pourrions regretter.

Elle la regarda intensément. Hermione accepta finalement.

\- Je viens avec toi, Lily, dit James. Tu auras besoin de la cape d'invisibilité et de quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrières.

Lily acquiesça, puis ils partirent en courant. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot veritaserum, Regulus avait blêmi mais n'avait rien dit de plus. Hermione décida de l'immobiliser avec des cordes afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Puis, elle fit les cent pas en attendant le retour de ses amis. Remus surveillait Regulus et Peter s'était assis à proximité. Il n'avait rien dit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, dit Remus au bout d'un moment, elle était toujours en train de faire les cent pas. Nous allons le retrouver.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, répondit Hermione, d'une voix agitée. Il est peut-être en train de le torturer à l'instant même !

\- Je sais bien ! Mais cela ne sert à rien de s'impatienter ainsi, tu ne feras pas revenir plus vite James et Lily. Et tu dois préserver tes forces également. Il est tard et si nous devons envisager de sauver Sirius, il nous faudra toutes nos capacités.

\- "Envisager" de le sauver ? s'écria-t-elle, interloquée. Comme peux-tu dire ça ? Bien sûr qu'on ira le sauver !

Remus soupira.

\- S'il te plaît, assieds-toi et repose-toi un peu ! la supplia-t-il.

Elle entendit la voix de la raison et s'assit finalement sur un tronc d'arbre. Mais dès qu'elle ne fut plus en mouvement, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Elle rabattit ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Remus l'observait.

\- Peter, surveille-le, s'il te plait ! dit-il à l'attention de l'autre Gryffondor.

Puis, il se leva, s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione retint ses larmes, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer maintenant. En revanche, elle apprécia la chaleur de Remus et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Regulus les regardait d'un air de dégoût. Peter était concentré sur sa tâche et ne lâchait pas leur otage d'un œil.

Au bout d'un temps qui fut interminable pour Hermione, James et Lily revinrent enfin. Ils couraient vers eux.

\- Je l'ai, dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et en montrant la fiole de sa main droite.

Hermione fût soulagée. Elle remercia Lily en la prenant dans ses bras. Cette dernière donna la potion à Remus qui s'empressa d'aller vers Regulus. Il s'accroupit et de force, lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il avale le veritaserum. Le jeune Black perdit instantanément l'éclat de ses yeux.

\- Où se trouve le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Remus à Regulus sans préambule.

\- Dans le manoir d'été des Black, à Durham, répondit Regulus d'une voix neutre.

Ils se regardèrent tous, surpris par cette révélation.


	35. Au manoir d'été des Black

**Chapitre 35 – Au manoir d'été des Black !**

\- Tes parents sont-ils au courant du kidnapping de Sirius ? demanda Remus, poussant son interrogatoire.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas au courant, dit Regulus, toujours de sa voix monotone. En revanche, ils ont mis à disposition leur manoir. Ils savent juste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite mon frère dans son camp.

\- A part toi et Rogue, quelqu'un est-il au courant dans les témoins que vous avez amené ?

\- Non, aucun.

\- Et chez les Serpentard ?

Quand Regulus finit de donner toutes les informations que Remus souhaitait, celui-ci s'interrompit et se retourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire, dit-il après un court instant.

\- Il n'y a pas à se poser de questions, fit Hermione, impatiente.

\- N'agissons pas à la hâte !

Lily posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, ce qui la calma.

\- C'est peut-être un piège, continua Remus. Il y aura des dizaines de Mangemorts en plus de Vous-Savez-Qui dans le manoir et nous ne sommes que cinq. Nous devons établir un plan.

Hermione rongea son frein.

\- Nous allons nous séparer, dit James, brusquement. Lily et Peter : vous allez prévenir de ce pas le professeur Dumbledore. Vous lui expliquerez la situation en lui donnant tous les détails. Et vous lui demanderez de venir nous aider. Je suis sûre qu'il acceptera. Avec un peu de chance, il sera peut-être accompagné de renfort.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre Dumbledore ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix faible, elle était soudainement fatiguée de toute cette histoire, elle avait envie de sauver Sirius tout simplement.

\- Nous n'allons pas l'attendre, Hermione. Remus, toi et moi irons à Durham faire un repérage du manoir. Par chance, Remus et moi connaissons déjà la ville. Remus, tu transplaneras avec Hermione dans la forêt d'Aykley Heads et moi avec Regulus car il pourra peut-être nous aider sur place. On s'enverra un patronus pour savoir où on est. Ce plan vous convient-il ?

Tous furent d'accord. Lily embrassa James et lui chuchota un mot d'encouragement, puis avec Peter, ils partirent en direction du passage secret.

\- Le mot de passe du bureau du directeur est Caramel mou, lui lança Hermione au loin.

Lily se retourna en tournant son pouce en l'air, elle avait entendu le mot de passe. Remus prit le bras d'Hermione et lui demanda si elle était prête. Elle hocha la tête. Ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans une forêt sombre. Heureusement, la lune presque pleine éclairait un peu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis virent un patronus de cerf arriver vers eux. Ils le suivirent et retrouvèrent James et un Regulus toujours attaché et sous l'effet du veritaserum.

\- Emmène-nous le plus proche du manoir, dit Remus d'une voix glaciale.

Regulus obtempéra sans dire un mot et les mena jusque devant le manoir d'été des Black : c'était une maison imposante, grande de trois étages, au style victorien. Elle était entourée d'un grand jardin à la française et il était protégé par une clôture en marbre et en fer forgé qui en faisait tout le tour.

\- Regulus, y'a-t-il un enchantement autour de la maison qui nous empêcherait d'entrer ? demanda Remus.

\- A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de sort de protection, juste un sort de repousse-moldus, répondit celui-ci d'un air vague.

\- Je vais faire le tour avec ma cape d'invisibilité pour repérer les lieux, dit James.

Il s'habilla de sa cape et disparut. Remus, Hermione et Regulus se cachèrent derrière un bosquet, dans la forêt, à une vingtaine de mètres du grand portail en fer forgé. Ils attendirent longtemps car le domaine était grand. Le ciel avait changé de couleur et Hermione vit que la nuit s'éclaircissait lentement. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, peut-être 4 ou 5h du matin. Brusquement, elle se sentit lasse et fatiguée : ils avaient quasiment passé une nuit blanche. Elle sortit sa potion d'énergie qu'elle avait mis dans sa cape au cas où Sirius ou Remus serait blessé lors du duel et en prit une cuillerée. Puis, elle tendit la fiole à Remus qui en prit également. Ils se sentirent mieux, un peu moins fatigués et plus alertes.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla interminable, James revint enfin. Il retira sa cape et leur fit un compte-rendu.

\- J'ai vu au total cinq Mangemorts faire des rondes tout autour du manoir. Il y a eu une relève pendant que je faisais mon tour car des silhouettes sont apparues à un moment, et les Mangemorts ont échangé leur place. J'ai également vu une autre entrée, de l'autre côté du manoir. Regulus, à quoi correspond-elle ?

Ce dernier, l'air toujours hagard, semblait reprendre ses esprits car il resta silencieux. Heureusement, il restait encore un peu de veritaserum dans la petite fiole que Lily leur avait remis et Remus n'hésita pas à lui en redonner.

\- La deuxième entrée donne sur une petite cour intérieure et mène vers les cuisines et la cave. C'est l'entrée des elfes de maison.

\- Si on doit rentrer dans le manoir, ce sera par-là, dit Hermione. Est-ce bien gardé, James ?

\- Pas plus que le reste.

James avait dit ces mots d'un air fatigué. Hermione pensa à lui donner de la potion d'énergie et il alla nettement mieux.

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse faire une diversion, réfléchit Hermione. Regulus, où pourrait se trouver Voldemort dans le manoir ?

\- Certainement dans le grand salon au rez-de-chaussée, dit-il toujours de cette voix maussade.

\- Où aurait-il emprisonné Sirius s'il n'est pas avec lui dans le grand salon ?

\- Certainement dans la cave.

\- Je peux peut-être rentrer avec la cape d'invisibilité ? proposa James. Je rentre par la seconde porte, je jette un œil en premier lieu à la cave, puis, si cela ne va pas, je vais dans le salon. Vous, vous faites diversion ici. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est trop dangereux, James, dit Remus. Si tu te retrouves face à Tu-sais-Qui en personne, il te tuera, c'est sûr ! Nous ne sommes que trois et ils sont une dizaine.

\- Mais quel autre plan avons-nous ? dit Hermione.

\- Attendons Dumbledore, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Mais s'il ne vient pas ?

\- Il viendra, j'en suis sûre, répondit Remus avec confiance. Il n'abandonnerait jamais un de ses élèves. Attendons encore une heure. Et s'il n'arrive pas, nous aviserons.

Ils attendirent, alors, totalement incertains de la suite des évènements. Hermione se rongeait les sangs mais Remus avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup, ils avaient besoin d'un meilleur plan.

Fort heureusement pour eux, au bout de vingt ou trente minutes d'attente, un patronus de phénix arriva dans leur direction. Quand Hermione le vit, elle fut immédiatement soulagée et les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux. Le professeur Dumbledore, dans sa robe bleu ciel, avança rapidement vers eux et les salua. Il était seul mais sa présence avait redonné de l'espoir aux trois Gryffondor.

\- Professeur, merci d'être venu, dit Hermione, reconnaissante.

\- Mais je vous en prie, Miss Stagent, dit Dumbledore d'un air aimable. Miss Evans et M. Pettigrow m'ont tout raconté. Pour l'instant, nous ne discuterons pas des nombreux règlements que vous avez enfreints cette nuit, ce n'est pas le moment pour cela, nous avons une plus grande urgence. Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur ce manoir.

Ils lui firent un compte-rendu complet. Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants.

\- J'ai demandé de l'assistance auprès du Ministère de la Magie, dit le directeur. L'aide viendra très prochainement. Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre, qui sait ce qui est en train de se passer à l'intérieur. Nous allons profiter de l'aube et de la fatigue de tous pour rentrer dans le manoir. Je vais faire diversion en lançant plusieurs sorts vers le portail ainsi que l'entrée principale. Les Mangemorts sortiront, j'en stupéfixerai le maximum. J'espère que ce fameux Voldemort sortira de sa cachette et se montrera au grand jour. Peut-être qu'en me voyant seul, il pensera que je suis sans défense. J'essaierai de le faire sortir du manoir, si je peux. Pendant ce temps, vous irez tous les trois à la deuxième entrée et profiterez du chahut général pour vous glisser dans la maison. Je conseille à l'un de vous de porter la cape d'invisibilité (Dumbledore avait hoché la tête en direction de la cape que James tenait dans sa main droite) et d'aller dans le grand salon sans se faire remarquer. Les deux autres iront à la cave. Dès que vous aurez trouvé M. Black, envoyez-moi votre Patronus, puis, sortez du manoir et transplanez directement à Pré-au-Lard, en bas de la colline de la Cabane Hurlante. Entendu ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le plan ainsi que les paroles calmes du professeur les rassurèrent.

Le directeur vit Regulus qui était toujours attaché, assis contre un arbre et sans se poser de question, transplana avec lui et revint au bout de quelques minutes. Il leur dit qu'il avait remis le frère de Sirius aux bons soins de Hagrid.

Dumbledore leur donna ensuite à chacun une potion en leur demandant de la boire, ce qu'ils firent. Ils se sentirent instantanément mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'avec la potion d'énergie.

\- Malheureusement, cette potion n'est juste qu'un booster, dit le professeur. Elle vous aidera à vous maintenir éveillés mais dans quelques heures, j'ai bien peur que vous ressentiez une très grande fatigue.

\- Merci, professeur, dit Hermione avec gratitude.

\- Etes-vous prêt ?

\- Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils coururent le long du manoir, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par les Mangemorts. Le professeur devait attendre une vingtaine de minutes avant de donner l'assaut. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la deuxième porte et attendirent d'entendre des bruits d'attaques. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent un grand fracas qui provenait de la porte d'entrée. Ils virent deux Mangemorts postés proches de la seconde entrée courir vers la première entrée du manoir. C'était le moment d'entrer dans le domaine.

\- Alohomora ! lança Hermione sur la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Ils entrèrent rapidement, sans bruit et se hâtèrent vers l'entrée des cuisines. Cette fois, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Ils jetèrent un œil par la fenêtre mais ne virent personne. Ils entrèrent prudemment : la cuisine avait l'air silencieuse. James ne perdit pas de temps et mit sa cape d'invisibilité : il se dirigea silencieusement vers le grand salon. Quant à Remus et Hermione, ils trouvèrent rapidement la porte de la cave, attenante à la cuisine. Cette fois, elle était fermée à clé. Hermione lança deux ou trois sorts avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre finalement.

Remus rentra le premier, suivit d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait allumé sa baguette pendant que Remus descendait prudemment les escaliers, sa baguette pointée vers l'avant. Ils arrivèrent en bas de la cave. Elle sentait l'humidité. Il semblait n'y avoir personne mais brusquement, ils entendirent un râle et se dirigèrent vers le bruit, au fond de la cave. Sirius était allongé sur le sol, inanimé. Hermione se jeta sur lui pour prendre son pouls. Elle chercha quelques instants, puis, entendit des pulsations faibles. Son cœur fut brusquement plus léger.

\- C'est bon, il est juste évanoui, dit Hermione avec soulagement à l'attention de Remus.

Ce dernier se précipita vers son ami et le souleva pour le porter. Hermione se plaça de l'autre côté et ils le hissèrent à deux. Sirius était lourd mais ils devaient sortir au plus vite de cet endroit avant de se faire prendre. Quand ils sortirent enfin de la cave, James, qui semblait avoir terminé son inspection du Grand salon, était dans la cuisine et surveillait les environs, munis de sa cape. Il prit la place d'Hermione et soutint son ami. Ils partirent de ce lieu funeste sans dire un mot. Au loin, Hermione entendait encore des bruits sourds, la bataille semblait faire rage. Quand enfin ils sortirent du manoir par la seconde porte, James lança son patronus pour qu'il rejoigne Dumbledore. Et sans même se consulter, ils transplanèrent tous les quatre à Pré-au-Lard.


	36. Pour le meilleur

**Chapitre 36 – Pour le meilleur**

Ils arrivèrent sain et sauf en bas de la colline de la Cabane Hurlante. Ils allongèrent Sirius contre un arbre en attendant le retour de Dumbledore. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à cet endroit mais ne savaient pas comment les choses s'étaient déroulées pour lui, devant le manoir. Ils espéraient que leur directeur reviendrait indemne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur transplana et s'avança vers eux un sourire aux lèvres. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas l'air abîmés, il n'avait pas non plus l'air mal en point et ils en furent soulagés. Ils entendirent ensuite deux gros pops et deux adultes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas apparurent devant eux. Ils portaient des capes avec un grand M en guise de blason. Les Gryffondor devinèrent qu'ils étaient les fameux renforts envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie.

\- Est-ce que M. Black va bien ? demanda le professeur, en se dirigeant vers Sirius.

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai senti son pouls, répondit Hermione. Mais nous devons aller à l'infirmerie.

\- En effet, nous y allons de ce pas.

Il se retourna et présenta les deux officiers du Ministère, deux Aurors : Edgar Bones et Caradoc Dearborn. Ils les saluèrent.

\- Suivez-moi ! dit-il à l'attention des élèves.

Dumbledore lança un sortilège qui fit voler Sirius dans les airs, puis avança d'un pas résolu vers Poudlard. Cette fois, Remus, James et Hermione n'eurent pas à emprunter le passage secret et ils arrivèrent plus rapidement à l'école.

\- Nous allons passer par la porte de service, fit Dumbledore, car c'est déjà l'heure du petit-déjeuner et je ne souhaite pas de questions mal venues.

Ils contournèrent donc Poudlard pour rentrer par une porte que Hermione n'avait jamais vu. Ils se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie, ce qui était bien pratique. Ils arrivèrent dans la mini-clinique de l'école et trouvèrent Mme Pomfresh à son bureau, ainsi que Lily et Peter qui les attendaient. Ces derniers n'avaient pas voulu se coucher et savaient que si leurs amis revenaient, ils viendraient directement à l'infirmerie.

Lily se jeta dans les bras de James qui la serra fort. Peter tapa sur le dos de Remus, l'air ravi. Dumbledore allongea Sirius sur l'un des lits et Mme Pomfresh, qui avait talonné le directeur, le palpa à plusieurs endroits. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais n'avaient pas envie de retourner dans leur dortoir car ils étaient inquiets pour leur ami. Dumbledore demanda alors à l'infirmière que les élèves puissent se reposer auprès de Sirius. Ils avaient besoin d'un remontant et à défaut de soin, d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien et accepta qu'ils dorment tous dans l'infirmerie.

\- Vous êtes dispensés de cours pour la journée, dit Dumbledore à l'attention du groupe, mais vous devrez les rattraper. Nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je vous attends à 20h dans mon bureau.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis, le directeur partit avec les deux Aurors. Hermione s'installa sur un lit à la gauche de Sirius. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais elle voulait être à ses côtés dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Mme Pomfresh leur fit boire une potion chaude et fumante. Hermione se sentit bien et eut brusquement le besoin de s'allonger. Elle était finalement très fatiguée et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Hermione fut réveillée par des voix lointaines. Elle voulait se rendormir mais lutta car elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de Sirius. Tout lui revint en mémoire et elle ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle tourna la tête et le vit assis sur son lit d'hôpital, Mme Pomfresh à ses côtés. Elle lui administrait une potion qu'il prenait avec un air de dégoût. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Tous les autres étaient encore en train de dormir. Prudemment, elle se leva et s'approcha du lit de Sirius. Quand il la vit, il lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer. Hermione attendit que Mme Pomfresh finisse de lui donner sa potion et de partir avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Sirius fut très surpris mais répondit à son étreinte en la serrant fort également. Hermione pleurait maintenant.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Tout est terminé, dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas à sa requête, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Hermione le regarda. Elle comprit qu'elle ne devrait pas le bousculer, être face à Voldemort avait dû être traumatisant. Qu'avait-il fait subir à Sirius ? Elle frissonna.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura-t-il. Je vais bien grâce à Mme Pomfresh, à toi et aux autres, aussi au professeur Dumbledore. L'infirmière m'a dit que lorsque l'on m'a amené à l'infirmerie, vous étiez tous là mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis sa disparition jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les emmène ici. Elle était toujours dans ses bras.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, lui dit-il, la voix pleine de gratitude. Il la regarda et lui sourit.

Hermione sentit son cœur bondir. Et là, prise d'une soudaine envie, elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Sirius accepta son baiser et l'enlaça plus fort.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-il après quelques instants.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, l'arrêta-t-elle. J'étais trop jalouse et puis...

Elle repensa à sa vraie époque, celle où elle devrait retourner un jour ou l'autre. Elle inspira profondément et le regarda. Sirius aussi était perplexe et l'observait intensément comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Elle lui sourit, le visage plein de larmes. Elles avaient coulé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il lui essuya les joues de sa main mais ne dit rien. Il comprenait qu'elle vivait un combat intérieur mais il conserva le silence pour ne pas la brusquer. Si elle avait envie de lui parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

\- Oublions tout ce qui s'est passé avant aujourd'hui, dit-elle enfin. Et recommençons à zéro !

\- D'accord, répondit-il, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Stagent.

Elle leva sa main droite comme si elle voulait lui serrer la main. Il la prit et la secoua, en continuant à lui sourire.

\- Enchanté ! Et moi, je suis Sirius Black ! Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous aviez de très beaux cheveux ?

\- Merci, rit-elle. Et vous, que vous aviez un sourire ravageur ?

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et profitèrent que les autres soient encore endormis pour se lover l'un contre l'autre. Mme Pomfresh ne revenait pas, peut-être voulait-elle leur laisser un peu d'intimité ? Ils lui en étaient reconnaissants car ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, d'avoir ce petit moment rien qu'à eux.

Leurs amis se réveillèrent dans l'après-midi et furent heureux de retrouver Sirius en forme, quoiqu'un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Ils avaient tous envie de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait vécu avec Voldemort mais ne le pressèrent pas. Il leur raconterait sûrement un jour. Maintenant n'était pas le moment. Hermione et Sirius se tinrent la main toute l'après-midi : lui toujours assis sur son lit d'hôpital, elle, assise sur une chaise à ses côtés. Tout le monde remarqua leur intimité mais ne dirent rien. Ils avaient compris la force des sentiments d'Hermione par son attitude lorsque Sirius avait été enlevé. Remus prit la nouvelle avec une légère crispation dans la mâchoire mais il savait qu'elle aimait Sirius, c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Par petite vengeance personnelle, il raconta à Sirius comment elle avait maltraité son frère.

\- Tu aurais dû la voir, Patmol ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était une vraie furie !

\- Comment ça ? rougit Hermione.

\- _"Plus jamais tes parents ne te reconnaîtront quand ils te reverront"_, lança-t-il en l'imitant d'une voix haut perchée.

Tous rirent à la mention du souvenir, sauf Hermione qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

\- Elle lui a même donné un bon crochet du droit ! continua James. Je n'ai jamais vu Regulus se faire autant humilier ! Il était vert de rage.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça, dit Sirius, hilare.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, supplia Hermione, elle cacha son visage derrière un coussin.

Ils rirent de plus belle.

\- Que va-t-on dire à Dumbledore, ce soir ? demanda Sirius, plus sérieusement.

\- La vérité, je pense, fit Lily.

\- On ne peut pas lui parler de la carte du Maraudeur, dit Remus.

\- Nous pouvons omettre d'en parler, continua Hermione, elle avait repris des couleurs normales. On n'a qu'à lui dire qu'on a réussi à sortir de l'école sans se faire prendre. Pas besoin de lui expliquer comment.

\- Mais pour le reste, on devrait tout lui dire ! dit Lily. De toute façon, Peter et moi lui avons quasiment tout raconté, le duel, Rogue... Au fait, où est passé Rogue ? Vous l'avez vu dans le manoir ?

James éclata de rire. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

\- Rogue ? s'écria ce dernier, se remettant de ses émotions. Quand je suis entré dans le salon du manoir sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je l'ai vu qui regardait par la fenêtre. Voldemort était sorti sur le perron et il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, le rejoindre ou s'enfuir. Je pense qu'il souhaitait filer car il s'est retourné pour tenter de s'enfuir par les cuisines. J'ai décidé de le stupéfixer. Je pense qu'il n'a rien compris et qu'il doit encore être dans le manoir attendant que quelqu'un le réveille !

\- Mais que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda Lily, légèrement inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore est au courant pour lui et vu qu'il y avait deux Aurors, il y aura sûrement une enquête.

Lily était mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien.

\- Patmol, t'es d'attaque pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Remus. Il était presque l'heure de dîner.

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Demandons alors à Mme Pomfresh si tu peux sortir. Fais-lui ton plus beau sourire !

L'infirmière laissa Sirius sortir de l'infirmerie car il semblait en pleine forme et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle. Ils riaient sans se préoccuper des regards des autres élèves. Sirius tenait la main d'Hermione. Ils décidèrent de ne pas se soucier de leur rencontre avec Dumbledore le soir-même : chaque chose en son temps. A cet instant, ils voulaient juste profiter du moment présent.


	37. L'alchimiste

**Chapitre 37 – L'alchimiste**

Le groupe des Gryffondor furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent Rogue attablé à la table des Serpentard comme si de rien n'était. Ils se demandèrent comment il avait réussi à se retrouver là. Ce dernier regardait son assiette sans y toucher. Regulus, quant à lui, était également assis et mangeait son dîner d'un air pensif. Il n'avait même pas essayé de les regarder quand ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle. Ils commencèrent à dîner et ne se préoccupèrent plus des deux Serpentard.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Ils racontèrent, mal à l'aise, leur histoire à Dumbledore. Ce dernier les écouta attentivement. Il ne leur demanda pas comment ils avaient réussi à sortir de Poudlard. Leur directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall, était également présente. Elle était hors d'elle : comment des Gryffondor avaient-ils pu enfreindre autant de règlements en une seule nuit ? Sortir la nuit de Poudlard ? Faire un duel ? En plus, ils s'étaient mis en danger en affrontant Vous-Savez-Qui ! Elle n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa carrière de sorcière. Elle regardait surtout Hermione d'un air venimeux et pensait sûrement qu'elle était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Cette dernière en fût blessée mais ne dit rien, acceptant le sermon.

\- Professeur, dit finalement Dumbledore, je vous laisse choisir la sanction pour vos élèves.

McGonagall était excédée et grinça des dents quand elle parla pour leur donner leur punition.

\- Je retire 100 points à Gryffondor et je vous mets en détention jusqu'à Noël ! Et sachez que vous ne rirez pas avec moi ! Je serai extrêmement dure et inflexible !

Ils sursautèrent : Noël était dans six semaines. Mais ils acceptèrent la punition. Ils auraient pu être renvoyés après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils sortirent un par un du bureau du directeur et furent surpris de rencontrer Rogue, Regulus et le professeur Slughorn dans le couloir. C'était maintenant à leur tour de subir leur châtiment. Sirius lança un regard narquois à Rogue. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air mauvais. Ils se détestaient, c'était certain.

Le lendemain, Remus fut absent et ne revint pas avant le samedi soir car, semblait-il, il était malade. Hermione regarda son calendrier et vit que la nuit du vendredi était un soir de pleine lune. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, elle n'était pas sensée savoir qu'il était un loup-garou.

Il revint juste à temps pour une détention avec McGonagall. Ce jour-là, ils avaient la mission de récurer les chaudrons du professeur Slughorn. Leur directrice de maison avait demandé à tous les professeurs de l'école ce qu'ils avaient à nettoyer et tous avaient proposé des tâches diverses : rempoter des plantes venimeuses, astiquer des accessoires, polir des balais de Quidditch, nettoyer la volière...

Ils revenaient exténués de chaque détention et ne pouvaient espérer se coucher ensuite car ils devaient aussi faire leurs devoirs de septième année. Les journées étaient donc longues et fatigantes. Mais ils ne se plaignirent pas.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter à Remus son tête à tête avec le directeur. Finalement, elle put lui rapporter sa rencontre et les propos qu'ils s'étaient échangés, le dimanche, à son retour. Il avait encore les traits tirés mais reprenait peu à peu des forces.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas donné ta réponse à Dumbledore ? demanda Remus, quand elle eut fini de tout lui raconter.

\- Non, toujours pas, dit-elle. Mais il va falloir que je le fasse. Je pense que nous devons rencontrer ce Clarence Wilford.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, tu as fait toutes ces recherches avec moi et tu mérites de le rencontrer tout autant que moi. De plus, je me sentirais mieux si tu étais là.

\- D'accord. Mais ensuite, que vas-tu faire s'il te propose de repartir chez toi ?

Cette question, Hermione se l'était posée plusieurs fois depuis son entrevue avec le directeur. Elle aimait Sirius, elle aimait sa vie ici avec tous ses amis. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Elle devait revenir à son époque pour retrouver son quotidien, reprendre son cours normal. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec le passé et elle était sûre que Clarence Wilford la mettrait en garde. Elle fut honnête avec Remus.

\- Je ne veux pas vous quitter, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je vous aime, tous ! Et Sirius encore plus. Grâce à vous, la vie à Poudlard est devenue rayonnante et lumineuse. J'avais enfin un but. Ma vie "normale" semble bien fade à côté, enfin... je n'ai jamais eu une vie très "normale" en fait. Mais vous l'avez juste rendue extraordinaire. Je n'échangerai ces instants contre aucun autre. Malheureusement, je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester car je n'ai pas le droit de changer le passé. Et vivre à vos côtés tout en sachant ce qu'il vous arrivera, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, me tourmenterait trop.

Elle essuya ses larmes mais d'autres recoulèrent. Remus lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Je suis follement amoureuse de Sirius et plus je retarderai mon départ, plus j'aurais du mal à partir. Nous devons nous quitter le plus rapidement possible. C'est comme ça.

Cette fois, elle ne retint plus ses larmes et pleura. Remus la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler mais elle gardait cette douleur depuis si longtemps qu'elle mit du temps avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que Remus avait pleuré également. La voir partir lui déchirait autant le cœur qu'elle.

\- Sirius est-il au courant ? lui demanda-t-il enfin. Sait-il que tu vas partir ?

\- Non, répondit-elle. Et il ne le saura jamais.

\- Mais tu dois lui dire !

\- Non, il ne le saura pas car j'ai décidé de demander à Dumbledore de vous lancer à tous un sort d'oubliette.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Remus, choqué.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Il en est hors de question, je ne veux pas t'oublier !

\- Si, tu m'oublieras, dit Hermione, d'un ton ferme. Car il le faut !

Remus était dévasté : comment Hermione pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Bien sûr que si elle le demandait à Dumbledore, il le ferait. Et lui l'oublierait à tout jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! cria Remus.

Hermione pleura à nouveau. Elle savait que cette décision était la plus sensée mais cela lui faisait mal de savoir que dans quelques temps, ils ne sauront plus qu'elle avait existé, qu'elle avait été dans leur vie. Pourtant, il le fallait. Elle ne devait pas changer le passé.

\- Alors, nous devons tous le savoir ! dit brusquement Remus, avec vigueur. Nous devons savoir que tu vas partir. Puisque nous oublierons tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on sait que tu viens du futur ? Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça ! Partir sans rien dire ! Ce n'est pas possible.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de l'idée de Remus. Serait-ce plus dur ou plus simple ?

\- Si tu ne leur dis pas, je le ferai, affirma Remus. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision. J'ai découvert tout seul qui tu étais en réalité ! J'ai tout autant le droit de leur dire.

\- D'accord, on leur dira, dit Hermione, s'inclinant. Mais seulement après avoir rencontré Clarence Wilford, s'il te plait !

\- OK, on fera ça.

Ce jour-même, elle envoya un courrier au professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'elle voulait rencontrer Wilford. Il lui répondit le lendemain matin : l'alchimiste souhaitait la rencontrer dans le bureau du directeur le mardi soir de cette même semaine. Elle renvoya une réponse affirmative, puis, informa Remus qui hocha la tête.

Sirius remarqua leur manigance mais ne dit rien. Il avait confiance en son ami et sa petite amie. Il savait que Hermione lui cachait des choses mais le temps n'était pas encore venu pour ses questions.

Enfin, le mardi soir arriva. Remus et Hermione frappèrent à la porte du directeur et entrèrent. Dumbledore fut surpris de voir Remus mais ne dit rien. Un sorcier âgé était installé devant le bureau du directeur : il avait une robe pourpre et un chapeau noir qu'il avait déposé sur ses genoux et qu'il retenait de ses mains ridées. Son visage était vieux mais il avait toujours des yeux bleus pétillants et tout dans son être inspirait la bonté.

\- Je vous présente Clarence Wilford, dit Dumbledore. Et voici Hermione Stagent et Remus Lupin.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit Hermione. Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendit.

\- Puis-je parler en toute honnêteté ? demanda le directeur en regardant Remus.

\- Oui, professeur, le rassura-t-elle. Remus est au courant. Il sait que je viens du futur.

Dumbledore fut pensif pendant quelques instants mais n'insista pas.

\- M. Wilford, commença-t-il, je vous ai écrit il y a quelques temps pour vous parler de cette jeune fille. Par un malencontreux hasard, elle est revenue de vingt ans dans le passé. Elle se retrouve maintenant bloquée dans notre époque. Miss Stagent ou je devrais dire maintenant, Miss Granger, pourriez-vous lui montrer votre retourneur de temps ?

Hermione sortit le retourneur de temps qui était autour de son cou, caché dans son chemisier et le présenta à l'alchimiste. Ce dernier observa l'objet avec attention, sans rien dire.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione lui raconta que son retourneur de temps avait été arrêté par le Ministère. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû fonctionner. Puis, elle lui raconta comment elle avait été victime d'un sort dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom (elle savait juste que la couleur du sort était blanche), qu'elle avait été touchée en pleine poitrine, là où son retourneur de temps était caché. Puis, elle s'était réveillée dans le placard du directeur, vingt ans en arrière. L'objet faisait couler son sable depuis. Il ne s'arrêtait plus.

Quand elle finit de raconter son histoire, il inspira profondément.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce phénomène, dit-il. Puisqu'il m'est arrivé la même chose il y a plus de dix ans.

\- Vraiment ? dirent Hermione et Remus en même temps.

\- Oui. Normalement, ces retourneurs de temps ne sont prévus que pour revenir dans le temps de quelques heures. En tout cas, ce modèle ! Le Ministère a maintenant créé des modèles qui peuvent faire revenir dans le temps de plusieurs années. Pour moi, c'est une aberration mais je n'ai plus mon mot à dire dans tout ça. Ils m'ont totalement privé de tout droit sur mon invention quand ils ont vu ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire !

Il avait l'air scandalisé : le sujet était encore très sensible pour lui.

\- Par inadvertance, continua-t-il, j'ai moi-même été projeté dans le passé, trente ans en arrière et cela a été la pire chose qui m'est arrivée. Vous savez, j'ai eu une femme et une fille mais elles sont mortes jeunes : elles ont été victimes de Grindelwald et de ses sbires. Vous connaissez ce mage noir, j'imagine.

Remus et Hermione hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Bien que je n'aie pas choisi de revenir en 1934, j'ai voulu éviter que ma femme et ma fille meurent des mains de ce sorcier. Le passé ne doit pas être changé et à raison, car cela peut avoir des conséquences très néfastes, jusqu'à l'annihilation totale d'une personne si vous vous y prenez mal. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé. Malheureusement, j'ai précipité leurs morts plutôt que d'allonger leurs vies. Quand elles sont mortes, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je voulais même mourir. Mais je ne me suis pas suicidé car j'étais faible... Finalement, j'ai trouvé le moyen de revenir dans le futur.

Il sortit une clé qui avait une drôle de forme : elle était incurvée vers l'intérieur et faisait plusieurs boucles. Hermione se demanda comment elle pouvait être utilisée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de serrure sur le retourneur de temps.

\- Je pense que je l'ai créée par désespoir. Je voulais fuir ce passé à toute vitesse. Mon moi du passé était également désespéré. Je n'étais bien sûr pas en contact avec lui mais je le surveillais de loin. En retournant dans le futur, je ne savais pas comment j'allais me retrouver : quels souvenirs me resterait-il ? Me souviendrai-je des années supplémentaires que j'avais vécu avec ma femme et ma fille ? Ou ces moments seraient-ils tous effacés ? Finalement, pour m'aider, j'ai décidé de m'écrire une lettre pour raconter tout ce que j'avais fait et je l'ai laissée dans ma cape.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, repensant à ces moments difficiles. Dumbledore, Remus et Hermione ne voulaient pas l'interrompre et ne dirent rien.

\- Je suis retourné dans le futur. Et comme je l'avais pressenti, je ne me souvenais plus des quelques années supplémentaires passées avec ma femme et ma fille. J'ai trouvé la lettre que j'avais écrite dans la poche de ma cape. Je l'ai lue et je fus effondré. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'ai ensuite choisi de ne plus faire d'alchimie, de ne plus toucher aux retourneurs de temps et de vivre loin du monde magique. Vous connaissez maintenant mon histoire.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment. Puis, Wilford reprit la parole et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

\- Souhaitez-vous revenir dans le futur, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il.


	38. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

**Chapitre 38 – Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité !**

Hermione et Remus réunirent leurs amis dans la Salle Commune. Il était tard car ces derniers avaient dû faire leur détention du soir. Hermione et Remus avaient été exemptés par le professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir rencontrer Clarence Wilford, au plus grand déplaisir de McGonagall. Mais le professeur avait dû accepter, la requête venant du directeur.

Les deux Gryffondor avaient attendu les autres au coin du feu, pensifs. Ils leur avaient ensuite demandé de s'asseoir auprès d'eux et d'attendre que tous les élèves de la tour aillent se coucher. Après que le dernier étudiant soit parti, Hermione se leva et se plaça devant tout le monde. Ils la regardèrent tous, surpris, sauf Remus qui savait de quoi elle allait parler. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

\- J'ai une annonce à vous faire, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Je vais partir.

Elle entendit des "Hein ?", "Comment ?", "Quoi ?" mais ne se démonta pas. Elle esquiva le regard que lui lança Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, pas maintenant, tant qu'elle se sentait encore capable de leur dire la vérité.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est assez abrupt. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques semaines et je m'en vais déjà. Pourtant, dès que je suis arrivée ici, je savais que je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit et j'en suis désolée mais j'étais tenue par le secret.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dois partir Hermione ? Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Lily, la voix tremblotante.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas rester. Si je reste plus longtemps, cela deviendra trop douloureux pour moi.

Elle était bouleversée mais tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Je crois que tu nous dois un peu plus d'explications... Hermione Granger !

Elle resta interloquée. Sirius avait prononcé son vrai nom. Comment savait-il ? Elle le regarda, interdite, puis, Remus qui était tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Je connais ton vrai nom, reprit-il d'une voix calme, car je l'ai vu sur la carte du Maraudeur, la veille du duel. Quand je te l'ai montrée, elle indiquait le nom de six personnes dans la tour de Gryffondor et seulement cinq m'étaient connus. Le tien, Hermione Granger, était affiché. Pourquoi nous as-tu menti sur ton nom ? Qui es-tu réellement ?

Hermione avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Elle devait leur dire la vérité mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Son histoire était tellement invraisemblable... Elle regarda à nouveau Remus. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Stagent, c'est un nom que j'ai inventé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Nous avons monté une histoire, un passé car je devais cacher ma véritable identité. En effet, je m'appelle Hermione Granger mais vous ne deviez pas connaître mon vrai nom car nous avions peur des conséquences. Je n'ai jamais étudié à Beauxbâtons. Je suis allée quelques fois en France mais seulement pendant mes vacances. J'ai toujours été élève à Poudlard.

Sirius, James, Lily et Peter l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle sortit alors de sous sa chemise le retourneur de temps et leur montra. Le sable coulait encore, indéfiniment et ne s'arrêterait que lorsque Hermione l'aurait décidé grâce à la clé que Clarence Wilford lui avait donné.

Lily le lui prit des mains et l'examina. Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva la tête, un air de compréhension sur le visage.

\- C'est un retourneur de temps ! s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- C'est quoi un retourneur de temps ? demanda Peter.

\- Cela permet de revenir dans le passé, n'est-ce-pas Hermione ? dit Lily en réponse à la question de Peter.

\- En effet, fit Hermione.

Sirius et James commencèrent enfin à comprendre et la regardèrent de plus en plus surpris.

\- Tu viens de quelle époque ? demanda Lily, comme si elle lui demandait si elle voulait une tasse de thé.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire car elle se sentait extrêmement nerveuse. Le moment était donc venu.

\- 1997, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Elle leur laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de leur apprendre et reprit la parole.

\- Je viens du futur, de "votre" futur. Je suis étudiante à Poudlard en septième année. J'avais acquis ce retourneur de temps il y a cinq ans pour des raisons scolaires. Ensuite, il a été arrêté officiellement par le Ministère de la Magie. Mais j'ai reçu un sort qui m'a transporté dans le passé, vingt ans en arrière, à votre époque. Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire car c'était un secret. J'en avais fait la promesse à Dumbledore car cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences néfastes sur le futur.

\- Pourquoi nous le dis-tu maintenant ? demanda James.

\- Car vous êtes mes amis. En arrivant dans cette époque, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, trouver un moyen de revenir dans le futur. Mais je vous ai connu, petit à petit, je me suis attachée à vous et cela m'est devenu de plus en plus difficile de jouer la comédie. J'ai fait quelques gaffes et Remus a découvert ma véritable identité. Il m'a ensuite soutenue dans mes recherches. Tout à l'heure, j'ai pu rencontrer l'inventeur des retourneurs de temps et je sais maintenant comment retourner dans mon monde.

\- Si tu es attachée à nous, comme tu dis, s'écria Sirius, d'un air revêche, pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Tu as le choix, non ?

Hermione savait qu'il lui poserait cette question. Elle inspira à nouveau profondément. Elle avait besoin de courage.

\- Parce que je connais votre futur et que je ne peux pas le changer. Ce savoir me ronge chaque jour et je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas faire quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de changer l'avenir. Cela aurait des conséquences terribles que vous n'imaginez même pas. Peut-être que même ma venue aujourd'hui a déjà changé des choses dans le futur.

\- Foutaises ! cria Sirius, il vibrait de colère. Ne peut-on pas vivre tout simplement, en paix, sans avoir à se soucier du lendemain ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas ! Le futur ne nous laissera pas vivre comme on le voudra. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas que Sirius lui en veuille, elle voulait juste qu'il comprenne.

\- Quand pars-tu alors ? demanda Lily, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Ce dimanche, dit Hermione dans un souffle.

Ç'en fut trop pour Sirius. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la Salle Commune. Hermione hésita à le suivre, elle regarda Remus comme s'il savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais c'était à elle seule de prendre la décision. Elle choisit de courir après Sirius. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent en colère.

Elle sortit de la Salle Commune, ne se souciant pas des éventuels professeurs ou de Rusard qui pourraient se trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Elle entendit le bruit des pas de Sirius et courut après lui. Elle le rattrapa quand il fut sur le point de tourner dans un couloir.

\- Sirius, attends, lui dit-elle d'une voix implorante. Ne pars pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

Il s'était arrêté et resta dos à elle. Sans se poser de questions, elle le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son dos.

\- Je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle, tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble. J'ai essayé de te rejeter, tant de fois. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'était plus fort que moi. Et puis, ce duel, et Voldemort... J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. J'ai compris, à ce moment-là, que mes sentiments envers toi étaient trop forts. Cela me brise le cœur de te quitter. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi. Je t'aime.

Elle sentit que Sirius tremblait. Il hésitait. Pourrait-il comprendre ? Ou lui en voudrait-il ?

Il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Il faillit presque lui faire mal tellement il s'accrochait à elle. Il desserra enfin son étreinte et releva la tête vers elle. Il l'embrassa.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul ce soir, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à ton départ. Ne me quitte pas !

Sa voix se brisa à ces derniers mots. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle avait aussi mal que lui.

\- D'accord, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle l'emmena devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et passa trois fois devant en pensant à la pièce dont elle avait besoin. Sirius la regardait faire son manège avec curiosité. Mais il ne dit rien. A sa grande surprise, une porte apparut en face de la tapisserie. Hermione prit sa main et ils s'y engouffrèrent.


	39. Nos derniers instants

**Chapitre 39 – Nos derniers instants**

Le jeudi matin qui suivit, Hermione et Sirius prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle lorsque Remus arriva vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit devant eux.

\- Bonjour Remus ! lui lança Hermione. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin !

\- Bonjour Hermione ! répondit-il, l'air radieux. Oui, j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle ce matin. Tu te rappelles notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi ?

\- Euh... oui ?

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait accepté une sortie avec son ami. Elle jeta un regard vers Sirius. Ce dernier ne dit rien et continua à manger ses toasts comme si de rien n'était. Elle trouva cela bizarre mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

\- Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi, dit-elle à Remus, de façon honnête. Ce sera ma dernière journée à Poudlard et j'aimerais en profiter autrement.

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers Sirius mais ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas. Soudain, elle eut envie de lui balancer son toast au visage pour qu'il la remarque. Elle n'aimait pas quand il l'ignorait si ouvertement.

\- Tu m'as promis pour samedi ! dit Remus d'une voix ferme. RDV à 11h, en bas de la colline de la Cabane Hurlante. Et viens en tenue de Moldus et évite les capes et tout ça !

\- Bah pourquoi ? On va juste à Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est moi qui décide ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se servit en céréales et commença à manger pour lui signifier que la discussion était close.

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-elle brusquement à Sirius.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? répondit Sirius, d'un air innocent. Tu as promis de sortir avec Remus samedi.

\- Mais...

\- Une promesse, c'est une promesse.

Hermione soupira. Elle aimait bien Remus mais ce n'était pas vraiment la dernière journée qu'elle s'était imaginée à Poudlard dans cette époque. Puis, elle capta les regards de connivence que se lancèrent discrètement Remus et Sirius. Cela lui mit le scarabée à l'oreille. Elle ne dit plus rien.

Quand enfin le jour J arriva, Lily la réveilla très tôt afin de la préparer.

\- Mais pourquoi dois-je me préparer ? demanda une Hermione encore ensommeillée. Je vais juste à Pré-au-Lard avec Remus.

\- Oui, mais c'est ton dernier jour, dit Lily, avec fermeté. Et je veux que tu sois la plus belle.

Hermione se laissa faire car quand Lily avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Au bout de deux heures de lissage de cheveux, de maquillage, et d'essayage de vêtements, Hermione put enfin se regarder dans le miroir et fut étonnée par le résultat : Lily avait fait un travail remarquable sur elle. Cette dernière avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait légèrement bouclés. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux avec un coup de crayon noir. Ses joues étaient rosies ce qui rehaussait ses pommettes et ses lèvres étaient d'un beau rose nacré. Elle portait un chemisier blanc à dentelle avec un grand collier en perle ambrée, une jupe patineuse noire plutôt courte, des chaussettes hautes et des babies compensées, sous un manteau en tweed à carreau. Elle avait une petite minaudière noire en guise de sac mais qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour pouvoir mettre un nombre incalculable de choses. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une moldue des années 70.

Lily admirait son œuvre un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es magnifique, Hermione ! dit-elle.

\- Merci, Lily. Je pense que c'est un peu trop pour un rendez-vous avec Remus mais bon... Et comment je vais réussir à marcher avec ces chaussures ! C'est bien trop haut pour moi.

\- Attends une seconde !

Lily s'agenouilla et lança un sort à ses chaussures. Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux dedans comme si elle marchait dans des baskets. Elle fit quelques pas, son équilibre était parfait !

\- Wow, merci ! Ce sort est fantastique ! Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes.

\- Pas de soucis, dit cette dernière avec ravissement. Amuse-toi bien.

Hermione remercia Lily en la prenant dans ses bras, puis partit. Elle sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall. Quelques garçons se retournèrent sur son passage ne la reconnaissant pas et admirant l'allure de cette jolie jeune fille. Des filles à l'air mauvais la regardaient aussi. Sa cote de popularité avait encore baissé auprès de la gente féminine depuis qu'elle ressortait avec Sirius.

Brusquement, un groupe de cinq filles lui bloqua le passage vers le Grand Hall.

\- Excusez-moi mais j'ai un rendez-vous ! dit-elle en essayant de passer, mais deux filles se mirent face à elle. Elles n'avaient pas l'air amicales.

Hermione soupira. Que lui voulaient ces pimbêches ?

\- Tu vas sortir avec Sirius Black, c'est ça ? demanda une des jeunes filles. Elle était brune, de la même taille qu'elle et croisait les bras en la détaillant de haut en bas.

Hermione connaissait cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendue.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-elle, ne voulant pas se faire intimider par cette fille et ses copines.

\- Il est hors de question que tu sortes avec NOTRE Sirius Black !

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ! lança Hermione, de plus en plus impatiente.

Remus l'attendait, elle n'avait pas envie d'être en retard. Les cinq garces la toisaient avec animosité. Hermione les regardait chacune et remarqua une des filles lever sa baguette mais elle fut plus rapide et fit voler son arme à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle désarma ensuite en quelques sorts les cinq élèves qui avaient à peine eu le temps de sortir leur propre baguette. Elle les attrapa toutes dans sa main libre.

\- Et si je vous les confisquais ? s'exclama Hermione en examinant ses trophées.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'écria la fille brune d'un air mécontent.

\- Comme si j'allais me gêner !

Hermione la bouscula et elle ne sut pourquoi ou comment, subitement, elle reconnut la fille brune : elle était celle qui avait pris sa place au bal masqué. Elle se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle en était certaine maintenant. Sa fureur monta d'un cran.

Sans hésitation, elle leur lança à toutes un maléfice de chauve furie. Les cinq garces hurlèrent et coururent dans tous les sens, des chauves-souris à leurs trousses. Hermione les regarda avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle n'était pas du genre à se venger mais cette fille avait osé se déguiser en elle. Elle avait dupé Sirius et Hermione avait passé la pire soirée de sa vie. C'était la moindre des choses.

Satisfaite, elle laissa tomber les cinq baguettes sur le sol et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard, un air rayonnant sur le visage.

Elle arriva enfin en bas de la colline de la Cabane Hurlante. Remus n'était pas en avance et elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre des pas derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, ce n'était pas Remus qui était là mais Sirius ! Lui aussi s'était apprêté pour l'occasion : il portait une chemise à carreau avec un jean moulant ainsi qu'une veste en tweed plus sobre que la sienne. Hermione le trouva beau.

\- Tu veux bien ranger ta langue quand tu me regardes ? lui dit Sirius d'un air moqueur.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione, qui rougit.

\- Tu as le regard d'un hibou qui s'abat sur sa proie !

\- Parle pour toi !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent.

\- Tu es vraiment belle ! lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Merci. Toi, tu es pas mal.

Il ne tiqua pas au mot "pas mal".

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle. J'attendais Remus.

\- Remus ne viendra pas, répondit Sirius. Il t'a donné RDV ici car il voulait te faire un cadeau : une sortie spéciale avec moi. Le professeur Dumbledore a donné son autorisation pour qu'on parte de Pré-au-Lard pour aller où nous le souhaitons. Nous devrons juste rentrer pour 18h. Remus a pensé, qu'étant donné que tu venais du futur, tu aurais peut-être envie de visiter cette époque. Et puis, tu viens d'une famille de moldus. Donc, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de passer une journée dans l'anonymat des moldus, sans magie, sans rien.

\- Et il a manigancé tout ça dans mon dos sans que je ne m'en rende compte, s'écria Hermione, enchantée. Je vais devoir bien le remercier ce soir.

\- Je crois oui !

Sirius lui prit sa main et lui demanda si elle était prête. Elle hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent.

Ce fut la plus belle journée de sa vie. Ils atterrirent tout d'abord dans le centre de Londres à Picadilly Circus. La place n'avait pas tellement changé par rapport à l'époque de Hermione et ils admirèrent la belle fontaine. Puis, ils se promenèrent à St James's park et tentèrent de nourrir des écureuils. Ils mangèrent dans le meilleur fish & chips de Londres sous les conseils avisés de Lily.

Après leur déjeuner, ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues de Londres et admirèrent les belles vitrines et l'architecture victorienne. Ils arrivèrent devant un salon de tatouage. Sirius lui expliqua que ce n'était pas très en vogue à leur époque. Hermione lui dit que c'était un peu plus commun dans la sienne bien que les personnes ayant un tatouage restaient encore une minorité. Pris d'une impulsion, Sirius rentra dans le salon.

\- Mais que fais-tu, Sirius ? demanda Hermione, en lui suivant.

\- Je veux me faire tatouer quelque chose !

\- Quoi ?

\- Cela peut paraître kitsch mais j'aimerais garder un souvenir de toi.

\- Tu veux tatouer mon visage sur ton bras musclé ? se moqua Hermione.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée mais j'aimerais quelque chose d'un peu plus discret...

Il réfléchit puis se dirigea vers le tatoueur qui n'avait pas de client et attendait derrière son comptoir.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, j'aimerais me faire tatouer des initiales sur ma main gauche, il montra son annulaire : les lettres HG en style romain.

\- D'accord, cela fera cinq livres !

Lily leur avait donné de l'argent moldu. Et Sirius sortit les pièces.

\- Moi aussi, s'écria Hermione vers le tatoueur, je souhaite me faire tatouer les initiales SB sur mon annulaire gauche.

Sirius la regarda surpris.

\- Je veux également garder un souvenir de toi. Je préfère des lettres car je n'ai pas très envie de tatouer ton visage sur ma fesse gauche. Sans rancune ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa sans faire attention au tatoueur qui les regardait d'un air de dégoût. Il devait voir passer des dizaines de couple dans son salon qui lui demandaient des choses farfelues.

Au bout de trente minutes, Hermione et Sirius sortirent du salon et admirèrent leur main gauche en les mettant côte à côte. Les tatouages restaient très discrets et ils furent contents du résultat.

\- Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? demanda Sirius. Il nous reste encore deux heures.

\- Je souhaite voir la mer, répondit Hermione.

\- D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une rue déserte et transplanèrent. Hermione reconnut instantanément Durdle Door. Elle n'y était jamais allée mais elle connaissait ce site pittoresque de nom. Elle embrassa Sirius pour le remercier. Ils s'approchèrent de l'arche naturelle en marchant sur la plage. Sirius fit apparaître une nappe et ils s'assirent dessus l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ils restèrent longtemps à admirer la nature sauvage et la beauté du lieu sans rien dire. Puis, Sirius prit enfin la parole, d'une voix lointaine.

\- Quand Rogue m'a fait transplaner avec lui et que je suis arrivé devant le domaine de mes parents, j'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

Hermione ne dit rien et l'écouta. Il avait enfin décidé de lui parler de ce qui lui était arrivé au manoir des Black.

\- J'ai cru au début qu'il voulait me ramener chez mes parents mais j'ai très vite compris que le lieu avait été investi par les Mangemorts. Il m'a emmené dans le salon : je ne pouvais plus bouger et je ne pouvais plus parler. Dans ce salon que je connaissais depuis mon enfance, je l'ai vu... Voldemort. Il était assis sur un grand fauteuil et me dévisageait avec intérêt. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre ses troupes. Il m'a vanté sa puissance et il m'a dit qu'être à ses côtés serait ma juste place. Il m'a même proposé d'être son disciple car il percevait en moi une grande force.

Hermione le regardait, interloquée mais elle resta silencieuse.

\- Il m'a retiré le sort du Mutisme et m'a demandé ma réponse. J'ai répondu non. Il était fâché et a essayé de me convaincre mais rien n'y a fait. Alors, il a décidé de me faire subir le sort du Doloris. Il alternait ses questions et dès que je répondais non, il me faisait subir le sort impardonnable, encore et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui ai dit mais je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : ne pas céder coûte que coûte. J'étais en train de devenir fou, je voulais que cela s'arrête. Puis, ma conscience m'a lâché. Je me suis évanoui. Puis, je me suis réveillé dans l'infirmerie.

Il s'interrompit. Hermione lui prit la main et la serra fort.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé dans l'infirmerie, j'étais tellement heureux d'être là, sain et sauf. Et je vous ai vu, mes amis, qui dormaient tous autour de moi. J'ai su que vous vous étiez mis en danger pour moi. Et brusquement, j'ai eu honte car j'avais été faible : je m'étais fait prendre et vous m'aviez secouru.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es resté fort tout le temps, tu n'as pas cédé !

\- J'ai failli, tu sais, Hermione ! Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps j'aurais pu tenir encore.

\- Je sais, dit-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola.

\- C'est terminé maintenant ! Oublions tout ça ! Merci de m'avoir raconté cela.

Il était enfin l'heure de partir. Ils rangèrent la nappe et transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Main dans la main et plus proches que jamais, ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard mais Sirius, au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver les autres, l'emmena vers la salle des Sortilèges au sixième étage. Elle était surprise mais ne dit pas un mot, elle lui faisait confiance. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit un pop et reçu des cotillons sur le visage. Tous ses amis étaient là. Ils avaient préparé une petite fête surprise pour elle : avec l'accord de Dumbledore, ils avaient organisé une soirée où ils ne seraient qu'entre eux. Il y avait de la nourriture, des boissons et même de la musique grâce à un gramophone. Elle mangea, dansa, rit aux éclats. C'était vraiment la plus belle journée qu'elle eût jamais passé à Poudlard.

Il était 2h du matin, il était tard mais Hermione n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait profiter au maximum de ces derniers moments. Sirius non plus ne voulait pas la laisser. Il savait que ce serait leur dernière nuit ensemble. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la Salle sur Demande dont il connaissait le chemin et le fonctionnement désormais.

Il était 14h, le temps était pluvieux et les élèves de Poudlard profitaient de la chaleur de leur Salle Commune. Les six Gryffondor étaient debout, face au bureau du professeur Dumbledore et regardaient ce dernier avec appréhension. Ils avaient l'air fatigués de leur nuit mais restaient de marbre, n'osant pas briser le silence.

\- Je crois qu'il est enfin temps pour vous de partir, Miss Granger, dit finalement Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea vers chacun des Gryffondor et les enlaça en leur glissant quelques derniers mots.

\- Au revoir Peter, lui dit-elle. Elle connaissait son destin et sa trahison mais elle avait tenté d'en faire abstraction. Elle savait pourquoi Remus l'avait pris sous son aile. Ils se sourirent.

\- Bon courage pour le Quidditch, James ! Et occupe-toi bien de Lily, tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire pleurer !

\- Jamais de la vie, lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire.

Quand elle s'approcha de Lily, ce fut très pénible car cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elles s'enlacèrent longuement et Hermione lui chuchota un "merci d'avoir été là pour moi".

Quant à Remus, cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle l'enlaça avec force et il lui rendit son étreinte. Lui aussi pleurait.

\- Tu es un jeune homme formidable et peu importe ce que les autres peuvent penser, tu as un cœur d'or et tu seras toujours aimé de tes amis. Reste comme tu es !

Puis, vint le tour de Sirius, le moment le plus déchirant. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sans se soucier de la présence du directeur. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps.

\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, lui dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Moi non plus !

Mais Hermione savait qu'il allait l'oublier. Il ne le savait pas. Seul Remus savait que le professeur Dumbledore allait leur lancer le sort d'oubli lorsqu'elle serait partie. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à leur dire. Ils auraient tous refusé sinon.

Il lui caressa une mèche de cheveux, essuya les larmes sur ses joues et l'embrassa à nouveau. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se dégagea avec regrets et se plaça au milieu d'eux. Elle les regarda tour à tour en leur souriant.

\- Au revoir, mes amis !

Elle prit le retourneur de temps dans ses mains et la clé de Clarence Wilford. Elle murmura une incantation, la clé se déplia et s'enroula aussitôt autour du retourneur de temps, puis, se planta à l'intérieur du sablier en arrêtant le sable. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les Maraudeurs et Lily et chuchota un "je t'aime" vers Sirius qui lui répondit avec les mêmes mots.

Elle disparut.


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille qui venait du futur disparaître sous ses yeux. Il était triste car il aimait bien cette fille étrange mais il savait qu'il allait la retrouver un jour dans un futur lointain, il s'efforça donc de chasser sa tristesse. Il avait encore un travail à terminer.

Il regarda les cinq jeunes adultes qui étaient derrière son bureau. M. Pettigrow avait l'air triste, Miss Evans pleurait dans les bras de M. Potter, M. Lupin essayait de contenir ses larmes sans succès et M. Black s'était affalé sur une chaise et pleurait sans retenue.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais il eut un pincement au cœur. Miss Granger avait fait partie de leur vie et leur avait laissé une marque indélébile. Les douleurs étaient importantes et forgeaient la personnalité. C'était dommage de leur en priver. Mais il devait maintenant les retirer pour le bien du futur. Il n'hésita plus et lança le sort d'oubli aux cinq jeunes gens.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore fit une annonce devant toute l'école. Miss Stagent avait dû repartir en France, ses parents ayant décidé de retourner dans leur ancienne ville. Cette information ne déchaina pas les foules, peu de gens avait connu cette Stagent car elle n'était pas restée longtemps. Elle fut vite oubliée par la plupart des élèves.

\- C'était qui, déjà, cette Hermione Stagent ? demanda Remus, interrogateur.

\- Tu sais la fille aux cheveux bouffants, répondit Lily, d'un air évasif.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Remus reprit la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier sans une dernière pensée pour Hermione.

Sirius essaya de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait cette fille. D'habitude, il se souvenait bien des visages de la gente féminine mais là, elle ne l'avait pas marquée. Elle ne devait sûrement pas être jolie. Ce n'était donc pas une grande perte. Il continua à manger ses toasts en silence.

\- Patmol, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda James, avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? dit Sirius, d'un air revêche.

\- Bah, tu pleures !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sirius et il en fut le premier surpris.

\- Sûrement une poussière dans l'œil, dit-il honteusement.

Il essuya ses larmes de sa main gauche. Cette dernière ne possédait aucun tatouage, elle était immaculée.

Hermione rêvait.

_Elle était dans un grand jardin... Il faisait frais mais le soleil d'automne brillait encore et elle apprécia la chaleur sur son visage. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et vit une silhouette au loin... Celle d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et au sourire éclatant... Elle essaya de discerner les traits de son visage mais la luminosité du soleil l'en empêcha. Elle cligna des yeux..._

Elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. On lui avait retiré ses vêtements. Elle tourna la tête et sur la table de chevet, vit son collier : le retourneur de temps. Le sablier ne fonctionnait plus. Avait-elle vraiment vécu quelques semaines avec Sirius, Remus, Lily, James et Peter ? Elle se demandait si elle ne les avait pas rêvés plutôt. Pourtant, le rêve avait été très réaliste.

Puis, elle leva sa main gauche pour pousser une mèche de cheveux et vit les lettres SB tatouées sur son annulaire. Elle reçut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son cœur se serra et elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle se tourna sur le côté et pleura sans s'arrêter.

Elle avait dû s'endormir car elle se sentait vaseuse, la bouche empâtée, la gorge sèche. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller car la douleur était encore vive dans son cœur. Elle entendit des voix.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est encore dans le coma ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas, chuchota Ginny. Tu vois, elle dort sur le côté, cela signifie qu'elle a bougé.

\- Alors, elle s'est réveillée ? s'écria Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Hermione fit semblant de dormir car elle ne voulait pas encore affronter ses amis. Peut-être demain. Là, maintenant, elle se sentait trop lasse.

Le lendemain, elle était assise sur son lit d'hôpital et mangeait une soupe que Mme Pomfresh lui avait apporté. Ses amis vinrent la voir et se jetèrent sur elle. Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as été dans le coma pendant trois jours ! lui dit Ginny. Tu nous as fait vraiment peur !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mieux !

\- Vraiment désolé que tu aies été touchée par un sort, dit Harry, mais on avait un différent de taille avec Malefoy et sa bande et ça ne pouvait pas se régler cordialement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais bien.

Ron s'approcha d'elle. Hermione eut presque un mouvement de recul quand il lui embrassa le front.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, lui dit-il, en lui prenant simplement la main gauche. Aucun tatouage n'était visible, Hermione avait décidé de le cacher avec un sort.

_Huit ans plus tard_

Hermione regardait sa fille Rose avec amour. Elle ne pensait pas que devenir mère lui procurerait autant de joie. Elle caressa le visage de son bébé de sa main gauche. Sur son annulaire brillait une bague de mariage, qui cachait le tatouage SB.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de ce qui lui était arrivé. Qui l'aurait cru ? Et à quoi bon ? Le passé était le passé, elle ne pouvait pas revenir dessus.

A son retour, sa relation avec Ron n'avait pas été facile. Il avait compris qu'il devait faire des efforts s'il voulait rester avec elle mais parfois, le naturel revenait. Toutefois, il s'était efforcé à devenir moins pénible et avait tout donné pour la séduire. Elle avait finalement succombé à son charme. Ils s'étaient alors mariés. Cela avait été un jour plein de joie. Puis, elle était tombée enceinte. Ron avait été le plus heureux des hommes le jour où il avait appris la nouvelle. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait pleuré. Donner ce bonheur à Ron avait été l'un de ses plus beaux cadeaux. Enfin, Rose était née. Et cela avait été le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas oublié Sirius et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Au fond d'elle, elle l'aimait encore. Mais elle avait décidé d'enfermer ses sentiments à double tour dans un coin de son cœur. Plus jamais ils ne referaient surface. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais pu se décider à effacer définitivement le tatouage sur sa main gauche. Elle l'avait juste caché par des subterfuges. Elle voulait garder ces lettres gravées en elle car elle ne voulait pas oublier que Sirius avait fait partie de son passé et qu'il resterait éternellement dans un coin de son cœur.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Une surprise vous attend au chapitre suivant ;)_


	41. Notes de fin

**Notes de fin**

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre pour vous indiquer que je suis en train d'écrire la suite de _Faire partie de ton passé_ ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas )

J'ai laissé pendant des mois cette histoire de côté, ne pensant pas du tout écrire une suite et puis, peu à peu, Sirius et Hermione m'ont manqué. J'ai eu envie d'écrire la suite de leur histoire car voilà, comme vous le savez, cette histoire se termine « mal » dans le sens où nos deux héros ne finissent pas ensemble. Je me suis dit que c'était bien dommage et qu'il fallait que je remédie à ceci.

Je vous propose donc une suite qui s'intitule _Faire partie de ton futur_ dont je commence ce jour la publication sur ce site. Elle est la suite directe de _Faire partie de ton passé_, avec une Hermione de 38 ans, mariée à Ron, avec deux enfants et Ministre de la Magie. Vous voyez déjà venir le problème ? XD

Les trois premiers chapitres seront rapidement publiés, la suite un peu moins. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine environ.

Veuillez noter également que j'ai réédité tous les chapitres de _Faire partie de ton passé_ en corrigeant les nombreuses fautes de l'époque (oui, les dix premiers chapitres faisaient vraiment peine à voir, ils dataient d'il y a 15 ans tout de même…). Donc, n'hésitez pas à vous replonger dans cette histoire avant de lire la suite. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Je vous dis à très bientôt !

MinnieMey


End file.
